Un cambio de ideas
by YueKarinPL
Summary: Trunks y Bra son misteriosamente transportados a la Aldea de las Hojas donde deberán luchar por sobrevivir a un mundo totalmente nuevo. ¿Habrá alguna manera de regresar? ¿Qué aprenderán nuestros guerreros en su estancia en el mundo shinobi? ¿Serán ellos capaces de dejar alguna enseñanza en ese mundo? Como ya lo sabemos, a veces el amor puede complicarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación me dio para juntarlos en una situación que nunca de los nuncas va a ocurrir T.T... solo en mi cabeza. **

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones: **

-letra normal- Diálogos

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y contenido de flashback (lo especificaré)

**-letra en negritas- **Anuncio del Flashback

**Bien, sin más por el momento, les dejo el primer capítulo...**

* * *

><p>Los primeros y cálidos rayos del sol matutino se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación de cierta peliazul, los cuales anunciaban que un nuevo y hermoso día había dado comienzo.<p>

Con pesadez estiró los brazos, se sentó en la cama y dio un gran bostezo. Acto seguido, cogió su bata, su toalla y se dirigió a la ducha. Al salir tomó su atuendo, se vistió, maquilló y echó una última mirada al espejo, regalándose un guiño de satisfacción al observarse detenidamente y ver lo hermosa que era.

-Vaya, sí que eres hermosa, Bra. Todos los hombres mueren por ti jojojo –se dijo mientras miraba su reflejo.

Bajó a toda prisa para desayunar y reunirse con Pan para ir de compras. No es que a la nieta del hombre más fuerte del universo le gustara adentrarse entre la ruidosa multitud de gente en el centro comercial, pero su estrecha amistad con la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajin le permitía soportar aquel barullo.

Los días que estaba de vacaciones era lo mismo. Despertaba tarde para encontrarse con su padre en la mesa para el almuerzo. Vegeta se levantaba todos los días muy temprano para entrenar arduamente en la capsula de gravedad que su esposa, Bulma, diseñó exclusivamente para que el Príncipe saciara su ambición de poder. Las únicas veces que el saiyajin salía era para comer, ducharse y dormir. Claro, eso cuando no había amenaza que lo alejase de su santuario de gravedad aumentada. Bra amaba los momentos que podía compartir con el solitario Príncipe. Ella sabía que era la única persona que podía hacer de su padre una persona consentidora y eso le encantaba.

-¡Buenos días, papá! –acto seguido, la peliazul depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su padre.

-Hmph ¿ya está listo el desayuno?

-Ya le encargué a uno de los robots que lo trajera. El día de hoy amanecí con mucha hambre, supongo que tú también tienes mucha hambre, ¿no, papi?

-Así es. Para que el cuerpo de un guerrero esté en óptimas condiciones es necesario alimentarse bien para recuperar las energías que ha perdido durante el entrenamiento o la batalla. Y a propósito, ¿cuándo será el día en que dejes las tonterías y te pongas a entrenar como es debido? –esa última pregunta le sonó a Bra más a una sentencia.

-¡Papá! Ya te dije que esas cosas no me interesan. Una linda chica como yo no puede ir por la vida pateando traseros a diestra y siniestra. Tengo que comportarme a la altura.

-Hmph –Vegeta se limitó a ignorar el superficial comentario de su princesa y se dispuso a degustar… o a devorar… los alimentos que ya estaban sobre la mesa.

La joven tampoco se quedaba atrás. A pesar de ser una hija de padres millonarios y de etiqueta, no podía simplemente olvidar su naturaleza saiyajin y, como buena descendiente del Príncipe, aniquiló el desayuno sin dejar rastro, aunque de una forma más educada que la de su padre.

En Capsule Corp se encontraba trabajando arduamente un joven pelilila. Desde que la Tierra vivía en un periodo casi interminable de paz, Trunks optó por tomar las riendas de la empresa de su madre y dejar en segundo, o tercer plano, los entrenamientos con su padre.

-Bien, si logro terminar con todo esto a tiempo podré ir a casa de Goten – se dijo mientras sostenía una hoja de papel en cada mano y alternaba la vista entre una y otra.

-Hola hijo. Vaya, veo que le estás poniendo mucho empeño al trabajo de hoy. Eso me alegra mucho –le dijo Bulma mientras tomaba una silla del otro lado del escritorio y se sentaba –Había pensado en dejarte ir temprano el día de hoy. Como veo que le estás poniendo entusiasmo al proyecto creo que te mereces un descanso, ¿qué te parece?

El joven, que hasta el momento no había apartado su vista de las hojas en sus manos, levantó la vista y la dirigió a su madre, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Gracias mamá! –decía emocionado mientras guardaba la enorme cantidad de papeles en los cajones de su escritorio. –Iré a casa de Goten un rato. Vuelvo para la cena.

-Está bien hijo, cuídate mucho –se despedía la madre.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de salir por la puerta principal de la corporación. Simplemente salió por la ventana de su oficina y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad con dirección a la casa de los Son.

Muy apartado de la ciudad, en la bella Montaña Paoz se encontraban dos jóvenes recostados en el verde y fresco pasto, disfrutando de la vista del cielo despejado que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja. Después de una sesión de entrenamiento nada ardua, sólo por diversión, se detuvieron a descansar.

-Y dime, Trunks, ¿has salido con alguna chica guapa últimamente?

-¿Mmmm? Pero qué preguntas haces, Goten. Sabes muy bien que la empresa de mi madre es de tiempo completo. No me sobra tiempo para salir con alguna chica.

-Jajaja pues qué pena me da tu caso, porque yo estoy saliendo con una chica muy linda y me la he pasado de maravilla –presumía el más pequeño de los Son.

La conversación casual, que no llevaba a ningún lado según Trunks, se vio interrumpida al percatarse ambos de un par de presencias muy conocidas para ellos. Pocos segundos después observaron a Bra y Pan descender de los cielos llenas de bolsas que delataban su escapada al centro comercial. Los cuatro comenzaron una divertida conversación que poco a poco los obligaba a recordar momentos cómicos, otros difíciles y algunos otros tristes. El tiempo pasaba y ninguno se percató de lo tarde que era hasta que la peliazul gritó:

-¡Cielos! Trunks, mamá se pondrá furiosa si nos tardamos más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Goten, Pan; Bra y yo debemos irnos ahora. Mamá será indulgente si sabe que al menos estábamos juntos hasta tarde.

-¿Es eso o temen que el Sr. Vegeta se termine toda la cena?

-Muy gracioso, Goten. Este no es el momento para bromas –reprendía la peliazul, mientras Goten y Trunks se reían en complicidad.

-Mi querida Bra, siempre es el momento perfecto para las bromas.

-Basta de bromas, tío Goten. Cuídense mucho. –se despidió Pan de sus amigos y se puso roja cuando Trunks se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bye, Goten –se acercó Bra coqueta a él y se despidió de beso.

-Adiós, Bra –le dijo el pelinegro revolviendo el largo cabello de ella de forma tierna, lo que decepcionó y puso molesta a la peliazul.

Camino a su hogar situado en la ruidosa y exuberante Capital del Oeste, los hermanos Briefs volaban a toda velocidad, o eso intentaban, ya que Bra no era tan veloz como Trunks y éste último tenía que volar al ritmo de su hermana. Sin embargo, gracias a la poca velocidad con la que volaban, pudieron observar a lo lejos un resplandor inusual en aquella zona.

-¿Qué será eso que brilla a lo lejos? –preguntó Bra en voz alta más para sí misma que para Trunks.

-No tengo idea. Esa luz no pertenece a ninguna casa por aquí cerca ni nada parecido. Es muy extraña –dejo pensativo.

-Vayamos a ver de qué se trata –Decía Bra mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el resplandor.

-De acuerdo –Le siguió su hermano.

Ambos se acercaban para averiguar de dónde provenía la misteriosa luz. Bra iba por simple curiosidad; lo arriesgado y lo desconocido le divertía, mientras que Trunks se cercioraba que no fuese algún tipo de amenaza que pudiese dar por terminado el periodo de paz en el que se encontraban viviendo. Así que, sin titubeos, ambos se encontraban frente a la fuente de tan resplandeciente luz que poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad hasta absorber el cuerpo de los dos saiyajin.

* * *

><p>La mañana anunciaba su aparición mediante un sol radiante que se colocaba en pleno cielo despejado. Sus ojos se iban abriendo lentamente, casi deseando no haber sobrevivido a la batalla anterior. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no se comparaba para nada con el dolor que había en su corazón. Se incorporó sobre la suave cama de hospital y giró su cabeza para observar el cuerpo de su compañero que yacía plácidamente dormido en la cama de al lado. Parecía como si estuviese satisfecho con lo ocurrido el día anterior, o… ¿hace unos días? ¿semanas? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente. Volvió su vista al techo intentando poner en orden el caos en su mente, pero entre más lo intentaba, más convencido estaba de que no lograría su objetivo. Se sentía confundido y profundamente dolido.<p>

-¡Sasuke-kun! –sintió como un par de brazos se enredaban en su cuello, mientras la dueña de esos brazos sollozaba y murmuraba algo que no lograba entender completamente.

-…

-Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado –Decía Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que minutos antes había derramado sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ni idea de lo pendiente que Sakura estuvo de él todo el tiempo que permaneció inconsciente en el hospital. También había puesto especial atención al cuidado de Naruto, quien se encontraba todavía en pleno sueño, pero el volver a recibir a su compañero de equipo y gran amor, simplemente le hacía recobrar el ánimo y la alegría de vivir. Finalmente Naruto había cumplido su promesa, había traído de vuelta a quien tanto amaba y emplearía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo completamente feliz.

Pero la Haruno tampoco tenía idea del torbellino de emociones que surcaban la mente de un Sasuke herido por la muerte de su clan entero, por el odio y la venganza hacia un hermano al que alguna vez amó, por la culminación de dicha venganza y por la información recibida de un tal Madara Uchiha, quien aseguraba tener la verdad acerca de Itachi y que le compartió para terminar de hundirlo en la oscuridad.

Sí, a pesar de haber sido rescatado por su mejor amigo en aquella última batalla, Sasuke aún resentía los efectos de la vida que llevó después de abandonar Konoha.

Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero no era tonta. Ella podía percibir en sus ojos el estado anímico de Sasuke. Y también le dolía.

-Iré por algunos materiales que necesito para revisarte, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la pelirrosa con la voz apagada y, al no recibir respuesta, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Aaaaaayyyy, pero qué bien dormí! Buenos días a todos, de veras.

-No has cambiado nada, baka.

-Veo que ya despertaste. Siempre queriendo estar un paso delante de mí, ¿cierto, Sasuke? –el semblante de Naruto mostró una profunda nostalgia, trayendo a su memoria las incontables ocasiones en las que ambos competían por ser los primeros en todo.

-Hmph –respondió Sasuke entendiendo perfectamente a su amigo.

Un gran silencio se formó por varios minutos. Minutos en los que ambos se encontraban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

-Oye, Sasuke ¿no te gustaría ir a Ichiraku ramen? No sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre. Luego de nuestra batalla y quedarme sin chakra necesito reponer energías, de veras.

-No me gusta el ramen –contestó tajante el Uchiha.

-Jajaja es cierto, nunca has tenido buen gusto. Pero en verdad me alegro que estés de vuelta.

-Naruto, al fin despertaste –dijo Sakura mientras cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Sakura-chan! Ya estoy listo para salir a comer ramen.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Tu cuerpo todavía se encuentra muy afectado, ¡¿qué no puedes ser un poco más consciente?!

-Pero… ya me siento mucho mejor, de veras – Naruto se levantó sobre la cama vigorosamente.

-Siéntate y cállate. Primero voy a revisar a Sasuke-kun y luego sigo contigo.

-Aaahh que mala eres, Sakura-chan

* * *

><p>-¿Pero qué…? ¡Aaaaggghhh! Mi cabeza… me duele –Trunks sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas<p>

Al recuperarse, se percató de que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente al verde campo y árboles frondosos en el que se encontraban minutos atrás. Volteó a ver a su hermana que ya comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Do-dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde está la luz que vimos hace unos momentos? –Bra se sentía cada vez más confundida con el paso de los segundos y Trunks no tenía respuesta ni para sus propias preguntas.

-Este lugar es muy extraño, jamás en mi vida lo había visto. Será mejor que lo averigüemos –dijo Trunks mientras ayudaba a su aturdida hermana a incorporarse.

Los hermanos saiyajin comenzaron a caminar a través de lo que parecía una cueva. No, no era una cueva, era más parecido a un laberinto. Sí, un laberinto con varias cámaras que daban aspecto como de habitaciones, con paredes color café claro con unas líneas curvas extrañas, con un ambiente frío y algo tétrico.

¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Con tantos pasillos y habitaciones era difícil orientarse. Ni qué decir de las cero presencias que lograban percibir. Estaban completamente solos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontraron una habitación destruida.

-_¿Pero qué pasó aquí? Parece como si hubiera tenido lugar una gran batalla_ –pensaba Trunks mientras observaba las ruinas.

-Mira, ¡al fin encontramos la salida! Vámonos, Trunks –la joven emprendió el vuelo alejándose lo antes posible de ese lugar.

-_Esta no es la salida. Alguien destruyó por completo esta habitación. Parece que aquí hay guerreros muy fuertes_ -reflexionó el pelilila dejando atrás la sede de un posible enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, uno de los equipos de Konoha regresaba a su aldea luego de una difícil misión. Trunks desde las alturas se percató de esas presencias.

-_¡Perfecto! Estas personas nos podrán orientar acerca de este lugar. Después de todo su ki no es maligno._

-¿Ya viste, Trunks? Esos sujetos se desplazan por los árboles. Qué gracioso, parece que no saben volar –dijo Bra en tono burlesco.

-Sí, eso noto. Por esa razón es mejor que mantengamos en secreto nuestros poderes. Nada de transformaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Dilo por ti. Sabes a la perfección que yo no me puedo transformar. –cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia la pequeña Briefs.

Los hermanos saiyajin descendieron cautelosamente para no llamar la atención. Aunque hicieron lo posible por mantener su presencia en bajo, descender de los cielos requería de uso de ki, así que el hábil equipo shinobi compuesto por dos jounin y dos chunin dirigieron su atención hacia esos dos extraños, que por suerte ya se encontraban en tierra firme.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el jounin a cargo del equipo.

-Muy buenas tardes. Verán, mi hermana y yo estamos perdidos en este lugar y pensamos que quizá alguno de ustedes podría orientarnos.

La peliazul no perdía detalle del pésimo gusto para vestir que tenían en ese lugar ya de por sí extraño. Pero lo que más resaltaba de ese equipo eran las enormes cejas de dos de ellos, sin mencionar el ridículo peinado que llevaban. Bra casi se muere de la risa frente a ellos. La chica de dos chonguitos no era nada extraordinario, seguramente podría pasar desapercibida como muchas chicas en su colegio. Y, finalmente, estaba ese Bombón. ¡Por Kami!... o Dende… ese chico era lo más bello que había visto en su joven vida. Esos ojos perlados, ese cabello castaño y largo, esa expresión seria acompañada de su blanca piel daban como resultado a un ser sencillamente perfecto.

Por otro lado, para el equipo Guy ellos eran los extraños. Su vestimenta no se parecía en nada a ninguna utilizada por los alrededores, no tenían bandana de ninguna aldea, por lo que probablemente no eran shinobis; además ¿quién en su sano juicio usaría ropa tan ajustada como la de aquella chica peliazul? Si Tenten, Sakura o alguna otra kunoichi usara algo como eso de atuendo seguramente ya habría sido asesinada por lo incómodo que resultaría moverse.

-Así que se encuentran perdidos ¿eh? A ver, déjenme ver… -posaba pensativo Guy.

-_Pero miren nada más, esa chica de cabello azul no está nada mal. Claro que ella no puede comparar su belleza con la de mi hermosa Flor de cerezo, pero debo reconocer que es linda_ –nada podía hacer que Lee dejara su amor y su devoción por la Haruno.

-Yo opino que ese no es nuestro problema. Debemos continuar –sonó la fría voz del Bombón… digo, del segundo jounin.

-¡Neji! –reprendió la kunoichi -¿De qué país son? Podríamos empezar por ahí. Ustedes no son ninjas ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Ninjas? No, nosotros no somos ninjas –_Así que este es un lugar donde viven ninjas, pero… ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ –se alarmó el pelilila al darse cuenta que nada de eso tenía sentido. Estaban muy lejos de su hogar.

Después de un largo rato tratando de descubrir de donde provenían, Guy resolvió que lo mejor era llevarlos a Konoha ante la Hokage. Seguramente ella sabría qué hacer.

Sin más, emprendieron el camino tratando de no correr tan rápido. Con seguridad ese par de forasteros civiles no podrían ir al ritmo de los poderosos ninjas. El equipo se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Bra y Trunks eran perfectamente capaces de seguir el ritmo.

-Y díganme… ¿no podríamos ir más rápido para llegar pronto a esa tal Konoha? –comentó la imprudente saiyajin sorprendiendo a los presentes. Esto era nuevo, no cualquier civil podía lanzar esas palabras como si fueran nada. Esos chicos debían ser especiales.

Los pacientes favoritos en el Hospital de Konoha recuperaron pronto sus fuerzas y fueron dados de alta.

Naruto se encaminó hacia Ichiraku ramen dispuesto a acabar con todo, mientras que Sasuke se dirigía al barrio Uchiha. Quería alejarse de todo. Quería pensar.

Y en la Torre Hokage se encontraba el Jounin a cargo entregando el reporte correspondiente de la misión. Los saiyajin tuvieron que esperar afuera de la oficina hasta ser requeridos.

-Tsunade-sama, esos chicos son extraordinarios. Puedo percibir una gran cantidad de chakra en su interior a pesar de no haber recibido entrenamiento alguno en las artes ninjas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Guy? -no es que la rubia dudara de las capacidades analíticas de la Bestia Verde de Konoha, pero era poco probable que una persona que no haya sido entrenada desde pequeña en cualquier disciplina pudiera tener desarrolladas esas aptitudes. Según lo que le había dicho Guy, eran civiles, pero si tenían esa velocidad entonces no podían ser solo eso, había algo más...

-Su forma de moverse es sencillamente habilidosa, ¡La llama de la juventud arde en su interior como si fueran fieles ninjas de la Hoja! –Tsunade lo miraba atónita con una gota de sudor resbalando sobre su cabeza. A veces resultaba exasperante la energía que emanaba del Jounin.

-Muy bien. Puedes decirles que pasen –ordenó la Quinta.

Una vez adentro los saiyajin se presentaron ante la Godaime. Trunks sabía que ese lugar no era común y corriente. En su camino hasta ahí no pudo evitar sentir presencias sumamente poderosas para ser simples humanos. Su sentido común le indicaba que debían ser discretos y preservar la calma, así que se limitó a hablar de forma ambigua de su hogar y de la forma en la que habían llegado al lugar. La rubia no podía creer lo que oía. A pesar de que el pelilila cuidó muy bien sus palabras, muchas hipótesis se formaron en la cabeza de la Hokage que pudiesen explicar el origen del portal que, con seguridad, se trataba de un transporte a otra dimensión. Ella lo descubriría, pero por lo pronto, estos dos chicos estaban sin hogar, así que les ofreció un departamento a cambio de prestar sus habilidades en artes marciales al servicio shinobi. A Trunks lo asignó al Equipo Asuma a falta del mismo sensei, mientras que a Bra la asignó con el equipo Kakashi, ya que esa niña probablemente necesitaría de un buen instructor que la frenara en seco.

-_No solo quiero que Kakashi y Shikamaru los acepten en sus equipos, también quiero que me mantengan al tanto de toda la información que puedan obtener de ellos_ -por supuesto, la Godaime no se fíaba de todo lo dicho por el hermano mayor y como buena Hokage debía estar un paso adelante de cualquier situación.

Justo en ese momento, en el escondite de Orochimaru donde habían aparecido los saiyajin, una extraña criatura se incorporaba. Acto seguido, abrió un portal, lo atravesó y desapareció al instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que nuestros queridos guerreros han llegado a Konoha y se han topado superficialmente con la vida en la Aldea, ¿qué pasará con Trunks y Bra cuando descubran que ese lugar es tan distinto a su verdadero hogar? Hay que tener en cuenta que al menos Trunks ha experimentado la vida de guerrero desde muy pequeño, pero Bra no.<strong>

**Todos queremos que Naruto rescate a Sasuke en su última épica batalla, así que ésta historia está colocada después de su gran batalla por parte del anime Naruto. Por parte de DBZ, se da antes de que Trunks se vaya al espacio con Pan y Goku. **

**Dejen su reviews y espero les guste esta historia. Sayo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación me dio para juntarlos en una situación que nunca de los nuncas va a ocurrir T.T... solo en mi cabeza.**

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

-letra normal- Diálogos

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y contenido de flashback (lo especificaré)

**-letra en negritas- **Anuncio del Flashback.

**Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia. El tiempo disponible que he tenido estos días ha sido favorable para poder adelantar y acomodar detallitos al capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten. Sin más que decir... los dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

><p>La puerta de madera vieja se abría lentamente acompañada de un sonido chillante que evidenciaba la falta de aceite en las bisagras, por lo tanto evidenciaba que el lugar había sido descuidado por algún tiempo. Los inquilinos entraron al departamento que había sido ya amueblado y acomodado para recibirlos.<p>

-¡Pero qué lugar tan pequeño! ¿Dónde está la alberca? ¿Y el patio trasero? ¿En serio piensan que voy a dormir en una recámara tan pequeñita? ¿Solamente hay un baño? ¿Dónde está el personal que hará la comida y la limpieza? ¿No hay televisión?... –Trunks trató de ser atento con su hermana, pero después de tantas quejas ya no pudo seguir prestándole atención.

-No te desesperes, Bra. Ten en cuenta que han sido muy amables en esta Aldea por brindarle hospedaje a dos extraños. Además, la Hokage dijo que el dinero que recibamos será por trabajar en un equipo ninja.

-Eso ya lo sé –suspiró resignada.

No había mucho que hacer ese día. No era como que hubieran ido de vacaciones con equipaje y ropa que guardar en los cajones del armario e instalarse apropiadamente. Estaban sin nada. Lo único que podían hacer era reconocer el pequeño departamento y acomodarlo como mejor les pareciera, elegir cuál de las dos habitaciones ocuparía cada uno y tratar de limpiar un poco. Tenían toda la tarde y así lo hicieron hasta que la noche llegó y los dos decidieron descansar, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, pero sus mentes no podían dejar de pensar y preguntarse cómo habían podido llegar a ese extraño y quizá muy lejano lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks y Bra se preparaban para llegar al campo de entrenamiento correspondiente a sus equipos para presentarse y ponerse a la orden. Recordando mantener en bajo sus poderes, se separaron.

-Esto es problemático, pero tengo un anuncio que darles. No repetiré, así que pongan atención.

-Tan animado como siempre, Shikamaru –dijo sarcástica Ino.

-Ya sabes cómo es él. ¿De qué se trata? –Choji había cambiado. Su necesidad de comer papitas seguía intacta, obviamente; pero desde que lo habían promovido a chunin podía controlar perfectamente su apetito sin que éste interfiriera en las misiones volviéndose más eficaz. Pero ahora no estaba en una misión, así que no podía faltar su bolsa llena de frituras sabor barbacoa para completar el cuadro del Equipo Asuma.

-Pues verán, ayer la Hokage me mandó llamar para avisarme que un nuevo miembro se une al equipo Asuma. Al parecer es nuevo también en la aldea y no es un ninja, pero según ella, es inusualmente hábil. Es un problema, pero les pido que se lleven bien con él y que lo apoyemos en todo lo que necesite. Su nombre es…

-Hola, buenas tardes, ustedes deben ser el equipo Asuma. Mi nombre es Trunks.

-Sí, exactamente ese es el nombre del nuevo –les dijo Shikamaru a sus compañeros.

-¿Trunks? –Ino y Choji pronunciaron su nombre al unísono, pero ambos pensando cosas distintas de él.

-_¡Wow! ¿Pero de dónde salió este ángel? Hacen tanta falta hombres tan guapos como él en la Aldea _–pensó la Yamanaka observando de arriba abajo al chico pelilila, quien se percató del acto y se sonrojó.

-_Mmmm… seguro Ino ya se volvió loca por este tipo. ¿Quién podrá ser? –_pensó Choji sin dejar de masticar vivazmente sus frituras, pero tampoco apartaba los ojos del nuevo.

-Bueno, ya que él tuvo la amabilidad de presentarse primero, será mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo –indicó Shikamaru sacándolos de sus pensamientos –Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. No me gusta mucho, pero soy el líder del equipo Asuma.

-Yo soy Ino del clan Yamanaka y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, tú sólo tienes que pedirlo –coqueteó la rubia poniendo rojo por segunda vez al saiyajin.

-Y mi nombre es Choji Akimichi, espero podamos llevarnos bien y puedas integrarte al equipo.

-Muchas gracias a todos. Prometo ser de gran ayuda y aprender lo más rápido posible.

Dicho esto, entre los tres le explicaron en lo que consistía la vida shinobi, el compañerismo, la lealtad y todo lo relacionado con la Voluntad de Fuego de la que tanto hablaban el Tercer Hokage y su querido sensei. No era nada distinto de lo que había aprendido de los Guerreros Z y de Goku, a quienes recordaba y extrañaba, pero a la vez se sentía orgulloso que esos valores también estuvieran bien arraigados en los humanos.

Por otro lado, Bra se encaminaba al campo de entrenamiento un poco nerviosa. No le era difícil socializar, pero ese lugar era muy extraño y ella aún no entendía del todo bien lo que había ocurrido. Al llegar al campo, encontró a tres hombres y una chica reunidos. Ese era el equipo Kakashi y parecía que la estaban esperando.

-Bien, ella es la nueva integrante de la que les hablé hace un momento. Su nombre es Bra Briefs. Les pido que sean amables con ella y que le apoyen en todo lo que necesite. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, líder del equipo.

-Hola Bra, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que preguntarme y con todo gusto te ayudaré –la pelirrosa se sentía feliz de que una chica fuese incluida en el equipo. Ya estaba harta de tantos hombres.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. También puedes acercarte a mí para cualquier cosa, de veras. –era impresionante como había dejado de ser tan ruidoso el chico, pero seguía siendo muy amable y alegre como siempre.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-_¡Pero qué gran sorpresa! Parece que este lugar no es tan malo. Casi todos los chicos que he visto son muy guapos y mis compañeros de equipo no se quedan atrás. _Muchas gracias a todos, prometo poner todo de mi parte para integrarme bien al equipo.

Kakashi se encargó de hablar con la peliazul y ponerla al tanto de las actividades que se realizaban en un equipo ninja, también le explicó un poco sobre el lenguaje técnico del arte ninja como el ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Bra era exactamente como solía ser Sakura al inicio: una chica preocupada solamente por su aspecto físico e interesada en el sexo opuesto, ya que la vista de Bra no se apartaba ni un instante del pelinegro.

-_Vaya, este va a ser un gran problema –_Pensaba cansino el Jounin al saber que no habría un buen resultado si la nueva no aprendía lo que se requería para ser un ninja.

Pasaron un par de días y los hermanos lograron adaptarse a su manera a la Aldea. Bra entendió por qué las kunoichis vestían de esa forma, así que compró la ropa ninja adecuada para ella con ayuda de Ino, la única kunoichi que sabía de comodidad y moda.

Conseguir dinero ahí no era nada fácil, así que con las misiones apenas lograban reunir dinero para comer lo que ellos debían. La noticia de la llegada de los hermanos Briefs se extendió por toda la Aldea, causando un gran revuelo por la forma de ser tan extraña de esos dos.

Trunks se había adaptado de maravilla al equipo. Las misiones no eran peligrosas, pero en algunas ocasiones los dejaba con la boca abierta al exponer sus habilidades fuera de lo común, las que a veces resultaban decisivas para el éxito de la misión, siempre protegiendo a sus camaradas y en especial a Ino. Por supuesto, la acción que Trunks tomaba en el equipo era reportado a la Hokage al término de cada una.

Pero no ocurría lo mismo con la princesa saiyajin, quien estaba acostumbrada a ser protegida por su padre y su hermano, así que esta conducta no era diferente en el equipo, ya que siempre era salvada por Naruto y Kakashi. No ponía empeño en los entrenamientos y el compañerismo era algo que no figuraba en su vocabulario, mucho menos en su forma de vivir.

-Que… que cansancio… ¿podemos parar un momento?... no aguanto más… -se sentó la Briefs en el pasto tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Pero… apenas estamos comenzando, ¿en serio ya no puedes más? –se sorprendió la pelirrosa al observar a su compañera casi sin aliento.

-Desde que llegué a este lugar no he comido como debería ser y por eso no tengo energía. Mi papá dice que debo comer lo suficiente para estar en óptimas condiciones en el entrenamiento –Bra deseaba estar en casa, por lo menos ahí podía ingerir la cantidad de comida que ella quisiera sin importar lo que costara, para ella el dinero no era problema.

-Bueno, en eso tu papá tiene razón, pero no es como que necesites comida para alimentar a 30 personas. Además, con lo que ganas en las misiones te debería alcanzar perfecto, ¿pues en qué te lo gastas?

-Sí, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que me gusta exagerar jojojo – ni loca decirle a Sakura que, en efecto, ella necesitaba la modesta cantidad de al menos 30 personas para saciar su apetito. Quizá no tanto, ya que ella no llevaba una vida activa en las artes marciales como su papá o su némesis, pero sí mucha más cantidad de comida que un humano ordinario.

-Dime, Bra, ¿cómo te has sentido aquí? –Sakura se sentó a su lado aprovechando el momento de descanso que habían decidido tomar.

-Todos son muy amables y atentos conmigo, me han aceptado y me siento muy bien con ustedes, pero no puedo evitar extrañar mi hogar –a la princesa se le notó una expresión de nostalgia al recordar su cómoda vida en Capsule Corp, donde no tenía que trabajar para vivir.

-Cuéntame de tu hogar. Ya llevas dos días aquí y no sé nada al respecto de tu vida. Claro, si no tienes inconveniente.

-¿Mi hogar? –Bra alzó sus ojos celestes al cielo –Verás, mi mamá es dueña de una de las empresas más grandes de la Capital del Oeste, así que somos millonarios. Esa empresa se encarga de fabricar artículos de tecnología de punta de la más alta calidad y es ella misma la que se encarga de diseñar y construir esos artículos. Es una genio –la voz de la peliazul se llenaba de alegría y orgullo al hablar de su mamá.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué clase de artículos son los que fabrica tu mamá?

-¡Uy! cosas que aquí ni se podrían imaginar. Construye robots que son capaces de hacer la limpieza en el hogar, cocinar, trabajar y muchísimas cosas más. También vehículos que pueden desplazarse a más de 400,00 km/h, aviones y jets; solo por mencionar algunas cosas.

-¿Lo que me dices es verdad? ¡Es impresionante! Imagina que nosotros pudiéramos desplazarnos a esa velocidad, las misiones se llevarían casi a la mitad del tiempo normal y podríamos estar en cualquier lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni qué decir de esos robots que pueden hacer limpieza por ti, estoy segura de que mi mamá estaría fascinada con uno de esos, por fin me dejaría de molestar con hacer limpieza en mi habitación.

-Y eso que no te he platicado de los centros comerciales. De hecho, es de mis sitios favoritos. Amo ir a esos lugares junto con Pan –la expresión alegre de Bra de pronto se vio ensombrecida al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás bien? –la pelirrosa notó como el semblante de su compañera había cambiado drásticamente.

-Sí, es solo que… extraño mucho a Pan. Ella es mi mejor amiga y siempre estábamos juntas.

Un profundo silencio se formó en ese momento. Bra añoraba su hogar y Sakura podía sentirlo.

-No conozco a Pan, pero te puedo decir que el tiempo que estés aquí puedo ser tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí –la sonrisa sincera que la de ojos jade le dedicó a la peliazul le hizo recobrar los ánimos.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura, también puedes confiar en mí cuando lo necesites. Y hablando de confiar, ¿puedo preguntarte sobre Sasuke? ¡Vaya que ese chico es realmente atractivo! Platícame de él

Ahora fue el turno de la Haruno de cambiar polarmente su expresión facial de amabilidad a tristeza. Por supuesto, esto no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¡No me digas que ya tiene novia!

-Olvídate de él –sentenció cortante Sakura colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda –Sasuke-kun es una persona que ha sufrido demasiadas pérdidas y su corazón está hundido en la oscuridad. Él dice que no hay razón para amar ni ser amado, así que solo está ocupado en hacerse más y más poderoso. No deja que nadie se acerque a él con intenciones románticas y no se cansa de rechazar a cualquiera que lo busque con esos planes sin importarle que eso pueda herir los sentimientos del otro. Te recomiendo que te alejes de él si tienes esas intenciones y no quieres salir lastimada -_como yo_ –Es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento.

La ojiverde continuó con su entrenamiento de control de chakra, pero Bra permaneció sentada observando al atractivo pelinegro concentrar su chakra en la palma de su mano y formar una especie de bola electrificada que sonaba como un millar de pájaros. También logró vislumbrar el tan mencionado Sharingan que solo lo hacía ver más encantador y poderoso.

-_Sakura dice eso porque no conoce a mi papá. Él da más miedo y mi mamá logró hacer de un orgulloso Príncipe saiyajin que amaba la destrucción de planetas, un apacible protector de la Tierra…_

Al terminar el entrenamiento, cada uno regresó a sus respectivos hogares. Mañana tendrían una misión difícil y tenían que estar descansados y con todas sus energías. Todos se habían retirado a realizar los preparativos para la misión del día siguiente y Bra se dirigía a su departamento saltando de tejado en tejado.

-_Qué vida tan horrible es esta. No hay centros comerciales ni lugares de entretenimiento. Aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera tengo el dinero suficiente para gastarlo en eso –_la chica se detuvo y dirigió su mano al bolsillo para sacar el dinero con el que disponía –_ ¡Qué horror! No tengo nada de dinero para comer… y me estoy muriendo de hambre._

-¿Damisela en aprietos? –la repentina voz del chico Inuzuka la obligó a mirarlo. Kiba y Shino permanecían de pie frente a la chica con expresión divertida en el rostro al mirarla sostener su dinero con una fatídica expresión, o al menos eso se podría decir de Kiba, ya que las expresiones faciales de Shino son todo un misterio –Tú debes ser la famosa Bra Briefs. Al fin puedo conocerte.

-¿Famosa? –a Bra le fascinó escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Crees que la llegada de dos forasteros que son inmediatamente integrados a un equipo ninja sin serlo puede pasar desapercibida? Quiero saber quiénes son ustedes y por qué fueron tomados en cuenta de esa manera tan repentina –acusaba Kiba mientras era secundado por el "Wof" de Akamaru.

-_Vaya, vaya, vaya. Como ya lo dije antes, éste lugar tiene a los chicos más atractivos que he visto. Y ellos, en especial, llegaron en el momento más apropiado –_pensó recordando el escaso dinero en su bolsillo -¿Y puedo saber quiénes preguntan? Es de muy mala educación exigir el nombre de otros sin presentarse a sí mismos primero.

-Mi nombre es Kiba del clan Inuzuka y éste es mi fiel amigo Akamaru, ¿verdad, muchacho?

-¡Wof wof! –la relación entre el chico con colmillos y su perro era increíblemente estrecha.

-Mi nombre es Shino, soy del clan Aburame –no solo su apariencia completamente cubierta era misteriosa, también su grave y profunda voz. Ese chico era algo tétrico.

-¿Clan? ¿Qué rayos es eso de clanes? Hay un chico en mi equipo del clan Uchiha y ya me dijeron que cuando me topé por primera vez con un equipo ninja había uno del clan Hyuuga. ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué se trata todo esto?

-Un clan es un grupo de ninjas que comparten relación sanguínea y genética. En otras palabras, es una familia. Aunque no necesariamente todos sus miembros son shinobi, uno de los requisitos es que la mayoría de ellos estén entrenados en el arte ninja. Además, es indispensable el uso de Kekkei Genkai, que son habilidades genéticas especiales de cada clan y, por lo tanto, no pueden ser copiadas por personas ajenas al mismo –como siempre, Shino demostraba que además de poderoso, era un shinobi con grandes conocimientos que podía expresar sin dificultad.

-¡Oye, Shino! No está bien que reveles información confidencial de la Aldea a cualquiera que pregunte.

-Tranquilo, Kiba. De cualquier forma, la Hokage los integró en un equipo shinobi, es obvio que la información que han obtenido con las misiones es mucho mayor a la que acabo de proporcionar.

- _Entiendo. Este sitio es más complicado de lo que pensé. Aunque a mí no me interesa que es eso de clanes, Kekkei Genkai y toda esa palabrería, porque cuando logremos regresar a casa me voy a olvidar de todos ustedes y de todos los problemas que hay aquí. _Vamos, chicos, no se peleen. Quisiera saber mucho más de ustedes y de lo interesante que es esta Aldea, pero ¿no tienen hambre? Algo que sí me gustaría saber es qué restaurante tiene la comida más deliciosa de Konoha. Llévenme ¿sí? –la chica se puso en medio de los ninjas y los tomó del brazo obligándolos a caminar junto a ella con la intención de que la llevaran a comer.

-De acuerdo. Sólo debo advertirte que venimos de un arduo entrenamiento y, la verdad, con la energía que gastamos Akamaru y yo, soy capaz de comer mucho más que Choji. No te vayas a asustar –a veces Kiba podía ser demasiado presuntuoso, pero siempre con las personas equivocadas.

-¿Sí? _Eso ya lo veremos. _

Mientras caminaban se toparon con Neji y Tenten que se acercaban en dirección opuesta. Ellos, al parecer, también regresaban de su entrenamiento matutino por lo sucio y rasgado de sus ropas. Los ojos perlas del joven Hyuuga captaron por completo la atención de los celestes de Bra, tanto, que no escuchó el saludo de la kunoichi que no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo por el cual su saludo no era contestado.

-_¿Y a ésta niña qué le pasa? Ni que los ojos de Neji fueran la gran cosa. Bueno, sí lo son, pero no es para que ponga esa cara de boba e ignore todo lo que se mueva a su alrededor cuando todavía ni los ha visto en acción. ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que Neji ni siquiera la está mirando? Está más concentrado en la plática de Kiba y Shino que en otra cosa –_pensaba Tenten sintiéndose ofendida por haber sido ignorada.

-Hola, Neji, qué gusto me da volver a verte –la peliazul sí había captado la indiferencia con la que el Hyuuga la había tratado y no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo –Kiba, Shino y yo estábamos camino a un restaurante, ¿me puedes decir qué lugar te parece que es el mejor para degustar los alimentos? Puedes venir con nosotros, claro.

Neji la miró con sus fríos ojos unos segundos y de inmediato volvió su vista al frente como si no hubiese encontrado nada interesante en las palabras de la chica.

-Cualquier local de comida es bueno para lo que necesitas. Vámonos, Tenten –no esperó la respuesta de ninguno de los presentes ni de la mencionada, él continuó su camino sin despedirse.

Cuando Tenten escuchó su nombre dio un respingo, se despidió apresuradamente de los chicos tratando de excusar la gélida actitud de su compañero y corrió hasta alcanzarlo para luego caminar tranquilamente a su lado.

-¡Pero qué chico tan grosero! –la Briefs observaba a los integrantes del equipo Guy alejarse.

-No le hagas caso, Neji siempre ha sido así; y antes era mucho peor, sobre todo con su prima Hinata. Pero eso no importa, ahora vamos a comer que ya tengo demasiada hambre. Por cierto, la comida esta vez corre por mi cuenta –y de nuevo, la frase fue terminada por el ladrido entusiasta de Akamaru.

-Que detalle, Kiba –sonó la voz de Shino.

-¡Estaba hablando de la comida de Bra!

-Claro, ya me lo esperaba.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kiba! –reía la peliazul ante la graciosa escena de los compañeros.

No tardaron mucho para llegar al lugar donde saciarían una de sus necesidades básicas. El lugar tenía un ambiente tranquilo a pesar de estar casi lleno y la decoración era excelente para lo que Bra estaba acostumbrada y, para rematar el gusto por aquel lugar, la comida tenía un precio sumamente accesible.

La mesera se acercó a la mesa para tomar la orden de los recién llegados saludando a Kiba y a Shino, preguntó por Hinata y amablemente pidió el nombre de la nueva acompañante del par. Después de darles unos minutos para que pudieran elegir el platillo que más llamaba su atención se dedicó a anotar los pedidos.

Kiba pidió para empezar un plato de Udon (parecido al Ramen, pero con un tipo de fideo más grueso hecho de harina, servidos en caldo con vegetales y otros ingredientes), después Okonomiyaki (tiene como base un tipo de "tortilla" con ingredientes encima como calamar, carne de cerdo, camarones, vegetales y demás) y para finalizar Takoyaki (un plato con varias bolitas de harina con un trozo de pulpo en su interior). Shino pidió únicamente un plato de Yakisoba (fideos fritos con ingredientes tales como pescados, carnes y vegetales), mientras que Bra pidió un plato grande de Ramen, Okonomiyaki, Yakisoba, Tenpura (mariscos, carnes o vegetales fritos) y Sushi.

Después de haber transcurrido unos minutos la comida empezó a llegar. Los platillos que habían pedido pronto llenaron la mesa y los tres se dispusieron a consumir todo aquello… o ese era el plan, porque al momento de ver a la peliazul atacar los platos uno a uno con esa rapidez los otros dos, y el resto de los consumidores, no podían apartar sus sorprendidos ojos de ella. Pero eso no era todo, a medida que la mesa se iba llenando de platos sucios y vacíos, la princesa saiyajin pedía más y más comida; pero también iba perdiendo cada vez más los modales que en un principio había decidido mantener. Pronto la mesa se vio repleta de platos vacíos y unos ninjas completamente atónitos.

-¡Ufff, ya comí demasiado! –hasta la comida que Kiba y Shino habían pedido desapareció en las profundidades estomacales de la chica –Me parece que tienen un excelente gusto para escoger lugares, chicos. La comida estuvo deliciosa. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo preparar mis cosas para salir de misión mañana temprano. Muchas gracias por invitarme la comida, Kiba –luego de eso depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico que aún no se reponía de la impresión –Nos vemos –y se fue.

-Yo también me retiro –reaccionó Shino antes de cualquier otra cosa y se retiró tras dejar una nube de humo.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –la mesera se paró junto a Kiba dejando la cuenta en la mesa y cruzando los brazos. Los ojos rasgados del chico dejaban caer en cascada sus lágrimas mientras contaba lentamente el dinero que había en su billetera.

Y al día siguiente el equipo Kakashi partió desde temprano, mientras en la Aldea, el equipo Asuma se encontraba entrenando.

Choji practicaba su poder destructivo y buscaba ampliar el rango del mismo con su Baika no Jutsu seguido por el Nikudan Sensha. Los árboles víctima de la arrasadora bola humana en movimiento fueron derribados con todo y raíz, logrando que el terreno se viera grandemente afectado por la técnica del Akimichi.

Ino, por su parte, se encontraba perfeccionando los sellos de sus técnicas de transferencia de mentes e ideando la posibilidad de inventar un nuevo jutsu que le fuese útil en combate sin depender en su mayoría de la formación Ino-Shika-Cho y, en especial, del Kagemane no Jutsu de Shikamaru. Además de eso, su escaso conocimiento en jutsus médicos le alarmaba, ya que solo conocía lo básico en primeros auxilios y, aunque eso había salvado al equipo en más de una ocasión, no podía dejar de pensar que Sakura la había superado en eso. La rivalidad entre ambas kunoichis era grandemente conocida y había comparaciones entre la discípula de Tsunade y la Hija del clan Yamanaka. No podía permitir ser superada por su rival.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru se hallaba sentado recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y con un escrito del clan Nara entre sus manos. Era problemático que su padre le hubiese obligado a leer aquel pergamino sobre las técnicas del clan y sus combinaciones nivel jounin con los clanes Yamanaka y Akimichi. Tendría que practicar esos jutsus con sus camaradas en cuanto los otros dos alcanzaran el rango de jounin. Mientras tanto, debía entrenar su resistencia para alargar el tiempo de duración del Kagemane y su rango de alcance.

No muy lejos de sus compañeros, Trunks estaba concentrado repartiendo golpes y patadas al aire sin descansar y a una velocidad fuera de lo común. Las ráfagas de viento que sus puños y patadas liberaban podían hacer profundos cortes a los gruesos troncos de los árboles y cortaban algunas ramas. Sus compañeros pronto sintieron esos torbellinos de aire y se aproximaban al epicentro para ver lo que ocurría. El joven pelilila estaba tan concentrado en su ejercicio que no sintió el ki de sus compañeros acercarse rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba entrenando, así que la batalla con su adversario imaginario no cesó. Los chicos observaron que los ojos del joven Briefs estaban cerrados para mayor concentración e Ino podía sentir como la energía que despedía el guerrero era tan intensa que podía asemejarse a la de un Jinchuriki desatando la furia de su Biju; su expresión de asombro no pudo ser escondida. Habían visto los duros entrenamientos de Guy-sensei y Lee, pero definitivamente, no podía haber comparación. Los movimientos que realizaba el saiyajin apenas podían ser seguidos por los poco amaestrados ojos de los shinobi que hasta ahora no habían tenido la necesidad de entrenarlos, ya que no había ninja vivo capaz de moverse a esa velocidad. Shikamaru tenía la ligera sospecha de que el joven frente a él no había mostrado ni la mitad de todos sus poderes y, muy pronto para su gusto, debía reconocer que estaba agradecido de tenerlo de su lado. Entre tanto barullo, Trunks alzó con el pie una pequeña piedra y, al tenerla a la altura de su tórax, la golpeó con su puño y salió disparada dejando su silueta marcada en los troncos de los árboles que no podían detenerla hasta que la perdieron de vista.

-_¡¿Qué fue eso?! –_Choji no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto hace unos segundos.

-Chicos, no los sentí… quiero decir, no los escuché llegar. No me digan que el tiempo del entrenamiento ya terminó –el ojiazul suplicaba a Dende, si es que existía también en esa dimensión, que los chicos no lo hubiesen visto entrenar.

-_Éste chico no es cualquier cosa. No tiene mucho tiempo desde que llegó y pudo ser capaz de integrarse a nosotros de una manera sorprendente, recalcando el hecho de que jamás había experimentado la vida de un shinobi. Además de eso, el control que tiene sobre sus poderes es sencillamente magistral a juzgar por la manera en la que lanzó una simple piedrita y atravesó todos esos árboles. Me da terror imaginar qué pasaría si llegase a utilizar su fuerza seriamente –_Shikamaru analizaba toda la información que había obtenido desde que lo incluyeron al equipo y lo único que encontraba eran motivos para creer que el chico no era de este planeta –_Creo que me estoy dejando sorprender por tan poco. Después de todo, Hidan, Kakuzu y Madara tenían habilidades fuera de nuestra imaginación y también llegué a pensar que debían venir de otro planeta. _

-_Tiene que ser una broma todo esto. Un chico tan guapo, varonil, inteligente y tan poderoso no puede ser real. Además, es muy diferente a Sasuke, porque Trunks es amable, caballeroso, atento y… ya mejor le paro o me voy a terminar enamorando de este chico –_Trunks, ahora que ya terminó el entrenamiento, ¿qué te parece si me llevas a comer? –nada de rodeos. Ino siempre era directa y clara en lo que quería.

-Este… sí claro –Trunks había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que la rubia lo había hecho sonrojar –_No sé por qué esta chica en especial me hace sentir así, no es como cualquier otra. Es fuerte y capaz de defenderse sola, pero por alguna extraña razón quiero evitar que salga lastimada en las misiones._

Choji y Shikamaru pensaban acompañar a esos dos a donde fueran. Ino era su compañera y cuasi hermana y no la iban a dejar sola, pero ella les lanzó una mirada fulminante que nos les quedó la menor duda de que quería estar sola con el guerrero, así que Choji propuso ir a Barba Q, un restaurante especializado en barbacoa de carne y pescado al que estaban acostumbrados a ir con su querido y ahora difunto sensei y, tras despedirse, los amigos de toda la vida partieron en dirección al lugar.

Ino escogió otro local para comer. Quería impresionar a Trunks de cualquier manera, aunque ella sabía que no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para conseguir lo que se proponía, pero quería ser cuidadosa. Por lo poco que conocía al chico, se podía dar cuenta de que era casi inexperto en los temas que concierne a chicas, citas, relaciones de pareja y demás debido a su carácter tímido y, si quería ser ella la primera en mostrarle todo aquello, debía ir poco a poco. Por ningún motivo iba a dejar escapar a su príncipe lila.

-Ven, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde hacen una comida realmente exquisita –tomó del brazo a Trunks y caminaron hacia el lugar –La mayoría de los hombres que conozco no se fijan mucho en eso, solo les interesa comer y comer sin detenerse a degustar lo que está en el plato. Tú no eres así, ¿cierto? –los brillantes ojos azules de la rubia lo miraban casi con reproche, haciéndole ver que debía tener cuidado con su respuesta.

-¿Eh? No, yo… sí disfruto la comida –los nervios del joven guerrero se notaban abiertamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano libre.

Al llegar, se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles y la mesera se acercó para recibirlos y dejarles la carta del menú.

-_Puedo ver que la comida de este lugar no es diferente a la que comía en la Capital del Oeste. Hasta los nombres son iguales, pero bueno, después del entrenamiento soy capaz de comer hasta lo que cocine la señora Milk, que por lo general son cosas que uno pensaría que no son comestibles o hasta guisa animales que ni sabía que existían –_pensaba divertido el guerrero mientras mantenía sus ojos en la carta.

Unos minutos después, apareció la mesera dispuesta a tomar la orden de la pareja.

-Yo quiero un plato de Onigiri (bola de arroz con forma triangular con diferentes condimentos rellena de atún, salmón, anguila o verduras) y agua natural, por favor.

-¿Sólo eso? Con razón estás tan delgada. Mi padre dice que un guerrero debe alimentarse de acuerdo a la cantidad de energía que gasta en el entrenamiento o la batalla. Si comes solo eso no repondrás nada.

-Vaya, al parecer el joven Trunks sí sabe decir más de dos palabras –se burlaba la rubia notando con agrado cómo reaccionaba el chico. Amaba ponerlo nervioso.

-Yo, eh… a mí tráigame una cosa de cada una del menú, si es tan amable.

-¡¿UNA COSA DE CADA UNA DEL MENÚ?! –no lo podían creer, ¿realmente había pedido tanto para comer?

La mesera tuvo que preguntarle muchas veces si estaba completamente seguro de ordenar todo lo que se encontraba escrito en el menú. La paciencia que tanto caracterizaba al saiyajin no se vio afectada ante la misma pregunta formulada varias veces, sólo atinaba a sonreír y afirmar que, en efecto, había ordenado una cosa de cada una del menú. Estaba tan hambriento que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en satisfacer su endemoniado apetito.

La atención de todo el local se centró en el joven ojiazul que engullía los alimentos sin percatarse de nada. A pesar de ser educado, la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa era simplemente irreal.

-_Y yo que creía que nadie podía vencer a Choji cuando de comer se trataba –_la incrédula mirada azulada de Ino con un ligero tic en un ojo no se apartó de Trunks ni de las dos torres de platos sobre la mesa que de un lado iban disminuyendo y del otro iban aumentando; platos llenos de comida y platos vacíos respectivamente. Cuando terminó de comer se dio cuenta de toda la atención que había llamado.

-_Oh no, creo que me excedí –_pensó apenado el saiyajin.

-¡Wow! Nunca pensé que le cupiera tanta comida a tu estómago, me has dejado sorprendida. ¡Aunque me mentiste! Dijiste que sí sabías disfrutar la comida y no era cierto, solo comías y comías sin parar.

-Te equivocas, yo realmente disfruté la comida de este lugar. Tienes muy buenos gustos, Ino –las manos extendidas del saiyajin se agitaban frente a él como poniendo una barrera que lo protegiera de la kunoichi. No importa que tan poderoso fuese, siempre perdería ante los encantos de Ino Yamanaka.

Al pagar la cuenta, la kunoichi le sugirió… o le obligó… a dar una vuelta por el lago. Este chico era algo poco común y eso le atraía en demasía a la rubia. Quería que toda la Aldea la viera de su brazo. Quería que todas las chicas murieran de la envidia al verla pasar con semejante chico y, más que otra cosa, quería que Sasuke la viera caminar al lado de un chico que podía ser mil veces mejor que él. Si creía que Ino Yamanaka iba a estar rogándole toda la vida, estaba muy equivocado. Ella era perfectamente capaz de atraer al mejor ninja, o guerrero, sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Veo que no eres un chico de muchas palabras. Si no quieres hablar, entonces haré que hables. No por nada estoy en el Departamento de Interrogación ANBU como asistente y próximamente podré tomar el mando –habló de pronto la chica haciendo que el saiyajin se estremeciera de los nervios –Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero saber más de ti. Como eres compañero del mismo equipo es obvio que quiera saber algunas cosas, ¿no?

-_Vaya que me ha sacado un susto esta niña –_Sí… puedes preguntar lo que quieras –eso por supuesto era muy aparte de querer contestar honestamente todo lo que la curiosa rubia le preguntara.

-No son preguntas en específico, solo quiero saber de dónde vienes y cómo es tu hogar. Por supuesto debes incluir la parte en la que eres un experto en artes marciales y cómo lo aprendiste.

-¿Experto en artes marciales? ¿No crees que estás exagerando? –trató de minimizar su poder ante la kunoichi.

-¿Estás bromeando? Todo el mundo aquí en Konoha ya se dio cuenta de lo hábil que eres repartiendo puños y patadas, reaccionando tanto o más rápido que cualquier otro ninja con experiencia y tu extraña capacidad de sentir las presencias. Soy tu compañera de equipo y te he visto en acción en las misiones. ¡No me quieras tratar como una estúpida o quieras verme la cara! Soy una kunoichi sumamente capaz, ¡no me subestimes!

-De acuerdo, muy bien, pero no te enojes. Veamos –Trunks invitó a la rubia a sentarse en el verde y fresco pasto junto al lago. Después de ella, se sentó él y alzó su mirada al cielo como tratando de agolpar los recuerdos en su mente justo como su hermana con Sakura. Hermanos tenían que ser – Mi hogar está situado en una gran ciudad llamada la Capital del Oeste. Ahí las casas son muy distintas a las que hay en este lugar. Las calles, en lugar de ser de tierra y con una gran vegetación como aquí, están hechas de concreto; si me lo preguntas, me gusta el ambiente natural de este sitio comparado con el artificial de la Capital. Mi mamá es dueña de una empresa muy famosa llamada Capsule Corp, aparte de ser dueña, también es el cerebro detrás de todas las máquinas y robots que esa empresa construye y distribuye.

-¡Wow! Todo lo que me cuentas suena fascinante. Sigue contando.

-Antes de llegar inesperadamente a este lugar me dedicaba a la dirección general de la empresa. Como el hijo mayor de la familia Briefs, la empresa me fue entregada y mi madre me asesoraba hasta que tuviera los conocimientos y la experiencia necesaria para tomar por completo el mando y mi mamá pudiera retirarse.

-Entiendo eso de heredar las responsabilidades laborales. Mi mamá antes de morir fundó una florería y, desde entonces, mi papá la conserva. Claro, me obliga a atenderla los días que estoy fuera de servicio. Es problemático, como diría Shikamaru.

-Sí, pero a mí en lo personal me gusta mi trabajo. Goten dice que eso me quita el tiempo para salir con chicas y divertirme, pero no le presto atención a ese presumido. Él es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y juntos pasamos por muchos momentos difíciles para cualquier niño de esa edad –el rostro de Trunks mostró una alegre nostalgia al recordar lo duro que fue para ellos enfrentarse a una amenaza tan grande como la de Majin Boo. Fue en ese momento que su orgulloso padre lo había abrazado por primera vez y le había pedido que cuidara de su madre, para después caer inconsciente y enterarse más tarde que se había sacrificado por él y por Bulma. Siempre había sido su ídolo y eso no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

-¿Y ese tal Goten también sabe desenvolverse en las artes marciales?

-Así es. Tanto mi padre como el de Goten son fieles peleadores de artes marciales. Si los vieras pelear no dirías que soy un experto como ellos, fue por eso mi comentario de hace un momento –la Yamanaka entendió que había sobreactuado y se sonrojó, el pelilila sonrió y continuó –Desde muy pequeños crecimos con las figuras de nuestros modelos a seguir entrenándose para volverse más fuertes, así que Goten y yo imitábamos sus acciones entre nosotros y pronto fuimos entrenados formalmente; yo por mi padre y Goten por su hermano mayor, Gohan, y después ambos recibimos entrenamiento directamente del señor Goku y del señor Piccoro.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras Trunks le contaba a Ino sobre su padre y el señor Goku, su eterna rivalidad y cómo a pesar de ser hijos de rivales, él y Goten habían desarrollado una sólida amistad, aunque claro, sus padres también eran amigos muy a pesar de no ser reconocido por Vegeta. La atenta mirada azul de la rubia en ocasiones ponía nervioso al saiyajin.

Al aparecer los típicos colores naranja en el cielo, Trunks acompañó a Ino a su casa, se despidieron y él regresó a su departamento. Estaba solo y extrañaba a su hermana, quien siempre lo recibía cariñosa. Podía sentir su ki, se sintió tranquilo al saber que estaba sana y salva, seguramente se encontraba dormida. Pasarían un par de días, pero si todo salía bien la tendría de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo le habrá ido a nuestra pequeña Bra en su misión tan importante? Trunks e Ino ya tuvieron su primera cita y y ella se va adentrando un poco más a la intimidad del guerrero. Pobre Kiba, nunca pensó que su caballerosidad le saldría tan cara jajaja. Nuestros guerreros ya están de lleno en la vida como ninjas, aunque todavía les falta por vivir muchas cosas más y muchos enredos que causarán. Odié y sufrí cuando Kishimoto mató a Neji T.T por eso tuve que demostrar mi desacuerdo incluyéndolo en la Aldea después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja! Si eres más obsesivoa que yo y no te gusta que las historias se salgan mucho del guión original no te preocupes, ya que Neji está aquí como un encantador y animador personaje secundario. **

**Les contesto los reviews a las personas que no tienen cuenta...**

**bulmiita tiny: Aquí está la actualización! Espero que sea de tu agrado y me platiques qué te pareció :D**

**Anónimo: Hola! Pues sí, habrá pelea entre Sakura y Bra pero no tanto por Sasuke, sí influye, pero no es la causa principal. Me parece que Sakura ha madurado y ha cambiado muchísimo a lo largo de la historia y su amor por él también ha madurado. Ella renunció a pelear contra Ino por Sasuke desde los exámenes Chunnin y eso también aplica para cualquier rival que quiera a Sasuke, así que entre ellas surgirá una sana rivalidad y una buena amistad, aunque no tan rara como la de Sakura e Ino. **

**Anónimo: Así es! Bra tendrá que aprender de las caídas y tropezones que le dará la vida shinobi, no por que quiera, sino porque tiene que hacerlo si ya está ahí. Aquí está la continuación, espero que te agrade y me digas qué tal.**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido... ah no! un anuncio más: Levanten la mano aquellas y aquellos a los que les guste Vampire Knight! Si la levantaste, entonces te invito a leer mi fic llamado Duelo, en donde les cuento cómo mi alocada cabeza imagina a Sasuke en un mundo lleno de vampiros y cómo conoce a Zero, que me parecen muy similares por su forma de ser y su pasado. Si te gusta la idea, pásele pásele...**

**Ahora sí, me despido. Sayo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación me dio para juntarlos en una situación que nunca de los nuncas va a ocurrir T.T... solo en mi cabeza.**

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

-letra normal- Diálogos

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y contenido de flashback (lo especificaré)

**-letra en negritas- **Anuncio del Flashback

**Aquí por fin la conti de esta historia que en lo personal me está gustando como va quedando. Éste capítulo me ha costado un poquito de trabajo porque me ha sido difícil pensar en una buena interacción entre ustedes ya saben quienes, pero aquí está el resultado. Sin más, les dejo con la lectura de hoy...**

* * *

><p>Kakashi ya había previsto el peor de los escenarios y ahora todos debían estar dispuestos a enfrentarse ante los ninjas renegados que tenían frente a ellos. La misión consistía en capturar al líder de los revoltosos y llevarlo vivo a Konoha para que se hiciera el procedimiento correspondiente. Seguramente sin líder, los demás ninjas caerían rendidos, pero el equipo Kakashi no tenía idea de que fuesen tantos los shinobi que se opusieran ante el nuevo sistema.<p>

-¡Vamos! –el líder jounin dio la indicación y el combate comenzó.

Sakura proporcionaba potentes golpes a los shinobi y podía fácilmente pelear contra dos o tres. Naruto estaba junto a ella arrasando con todos los que tenía enfrente. Kakashi permaneció junto a Bra para evitar que saliera lastimada, ella podía esquivar velozmente los ataques de dos ninjas como máximo, pero su contrataque era lento y carecía de fuerza, así que, al menos, esquivando golpes podía mantener tranquilo al peliplata. Por otro lado, Sasuke no se medía, se sentía como pez en el agua atacando a diestra y siniestra cuidando de no matar a ninguno de ellos, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque esa había sido la indicación. Aún a pesar de haber dejado inconsciente a muchos de ellos, parecía que salían hasta por las coladeras y continuaban atacando sin descanso. Rápidamente el astuto jounin se dio cuenta que aquel ataque era una distracción, dio un salto y pudo ver que un grupo de cuatro ninjas se escapaba de todo aquel desorden.

-¡Sakura! ¡Bra! Sigan a esos ninjas –el peliplata señaló la dirección que habían tomado los desertores. Sin tiempo para quejas, la pelirrosa comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol siguiéndolos, pero la peliazul tardó un rato en reaccionar. Tenía miedo. Pronto se armó de valor y siguió a su compañera hasta perderse ambas de vista -_¡Oh, no! No las puedo enviar solas. _¡Sasuke! Ve tras ellas.

-Yo voy, Kakashi-sensei –Naruto quería ir a proteger a Sakura y a Bra, pero la voz de su maestro lo detuvo.

-No, Naruto. Tú y yo nos encargaremos de todos ellos. Necesito tu chakra Futon para probar mi nueva técnica.

La velocidad que la ojijade podía alcanzar poniendo chakra en sus pies era de un excelente nivel, así que pronto alcanzó a los ninjas que intentaban huir. Segundos después, Bra también estaba ahí. Sakura estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo atacar sin matarlos y Bra estaba tan nerviosa que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de la velocidad que la princesa había logrado obtener.

-Yo me encargo del líder, se ve que tiene un poder impresionante, también del que siempre está a su lado. Tú encárgate de los otros dos –indicó la pelirrosa y a la de ojos celestes no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Sakura? Yo… -su voz temblorosa y cargada de duda dijo más que las palabras _per se*._

-Yo tengo fe en ti, Bra. Sé que eres una guerrera fuerte y sé que tú puedes –esas palabras jamás las había escuchado. Su papá y su hermano la sobreprotegían siempre limitando sus poderes y tratándola como una débil. Ellos la amaban y era su forma de demostrárselo, pero aquellas palabras sonaban tan diferentes que inmediatamente la llenaron de valor.

-Gracias, Sakura –dijo en tono decidido.

-No me lo agradezcas ahorita, mejor concéntrate en el enemigo.

Los enemigos escucharon la conversación y el líder se preparó para enfrentarse a la bonita ninja pelirrosa.

-¡Excelente! Déjame decirte que si me alcanzas a hacer un rasguño diminuto te dejaré casarte conmigo, niña –presumía el nada despreciable ninja.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la otra kunoichi. No te preocupes, preciosa, si te portas bien también podrás casarte con alguno de nosotros.

El viento soplaba ligeramente meciendo el cabello femenino de las presentes. La ninja médico preparó su chakra de tal manera que sólo necesitara un golpe certero para dejar fuera de ofensiva al líder. Si se alargaba la batalla seguramente ella tendría problemas. La princesa estaba más confiada que antes gracias a las palabras de su compañera, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su experiencia en combate fuera nula, así que los nervios no desaparecieron completamente. Todo estaba listo y los combatientes se preparaban para lanzar el primer ataque, hasta que…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –las dos dijeron al unísono al ver al chico llegar de un salto frente a ellas.

-No se metan, estos tipos son míos.

Sí, es cierto, Sasuke Uchiha la había despreciado varias veces, incluso la última vez había sido la más dolorosa, pero Sakura había decidido dejar de pensar en él como un hombre y trataría de verlo como un amigo. De hecho, había logrado acercarse un poco más a él buscándolo como amiga y se sentía satisfecha con los resultados. Aun así, sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado y aún podía sentir esas mariposas en el estómago cuando él la protegía, pero ella ya no era una niña que necesitara protección.

-¡No! Te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que lo hagas sólo. Yo también pelearé –la pelirrosa se situó al lado de Sasuke en posición de pelea y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, alguien otra vez la limitaba, pero a ella no le importaba. Bra estaba fascinada viendo al Uchiha pelear, de hecho, había estado en el cielo hace unos momentos atrás cuando vio la varonil espalda de Sasuke frente a ella y escuchó su profunda voz diciendo que la protegería de todos, o ¿qué no dijo eso? Bueno, no importa, el punto es que estaba ahí peleando en lugar de ella.

Uno de los ninja que pelaba contra la médico vio cómo la peliazul estaba parada con la guardia baja y logró escaparse de la pelirrosa, dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad en dirección a la guerrera. Bra no se había percatado del peligro que corría hasta que escuchó una voz gritarle:

-¡Bra! ¡Corre! –Sakura tarde se dio cuenta y no logró llegar a su compañera.

Como si Sakura le hubiese dicho que se quedara parada y cerrara con fuerza los ojos, Bra hizo exactamente eso. Escuchó un ruido demasiado fuerte cerca de ella y abrió inmediatamente los ojos para encontrarse a Sasuke enfrente y con una gran herida en su abdomen producto de la técnica del oponente. Sasuke lo mandó a volar con su chidori y lo estampó contra un árbol quedando inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué crees que es una excelente idea cerrar los ojos en medio de una batalla?! Lárgate de aquí, sólo estorbas.

-¡Oye! ¿Pues tú quién crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? –si creía que Bra se iba a amedrentar con esas palabras estaba equivocado. Había escuchado incontables ocasiones a su amado padre hablarle así a Bulma, de hecho era el pan de cada día, pero su madre le respondía con la misma fiereza y lograba ganarle al orgulloso Vegeta varias batallas verbales. Había aprendido de los mejores.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor cálmate y déjame curarte –el pelinegro vio a su compañera rosa curarlo y luego dirigió su vista al ninja que ella estaba encarando hace unos minutos y lo encontró completamente inconsciente, suspiró aliviado, por un momento creyó que la Haruno había tenido la magnífica idea de dejar libre al anarquista para ir a curarlo.

Bra se sentía ofendida por las palabras que su amor platónico le había dicho de esa forma tan grosera, por un momento se sintió como en casa y puso en marcha su plan "berrinche genera-culpa".

-Me has ofendido, Sasuke Uchiha. No puedo creer que seas así de grosero –dicho esto, se fue saltando de rama en rama alejándose de ese lugar, esperando que él fuera tras de ella para disculparse. Grave error.

El líder no estaba inconsciente, él estaba esperando una abertura para contraatacar y esa había sido perfecta. Se incorporó rápidamente y a una súper velocidad se fue tras la peliazul. Sasuke y Sakura se dieron cuenta y a toda prisa siguieron al líder para evitar que algo malo ocurriese. Bra se dio cuenta de que era perseguida, pero no por la persona que ella esperaba, así que fue presa del pánico y, sin darse cuenta de nuevo, se alejó a una velocidad levemente superior a la del atacante.

-_Cielos, esta niña es demasiado rápida. Al menos es buena para huir, pero no se librará de mí tan fácilmente –_y él también aumentó su velocidad. Pronto Bra se encontró en un lugar desconocido y sin árboles a su alrededor, parecía un inmenso valle y ahí se detuvo a descansar, siendo alcanzada por el líder opositor.

-Parece que te has quedado sin chakra, princesita. No te preocupes, tu sufrimiento terminará rápido –hizo unos sellos y un pergamino gigante apareció, dio un gran salto y desde las alturas lo abrió invocando miles de armas ninja que caían del cielo en dirección a la ojiceleste.

A Sakura le costaba ir atrás de Sasuke a pesar de usar su chakra para impulsarse más rápido, parecía que no llegarían a tiempo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-_Sasuke-kun, te has vuelto demasiado fuerte. Sé que no tengo ninguna esperanza contigo, pero al menos quiero estar cerca de ti para apoyarte en esos momentos de tristeza y soledad –_la ojijade movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos poco apropiados para la situación -_¿Hasta dónde se fueron? Ya debimos haberlos alcanzado._

El sonido de una gran explosión seguido de una fuerte ventisca que sacudió los árboles furiosamente llegó hasta donde estaban los dos ninjas. Ambos detuvieron su andar y se vieron obligados a cubrir su rostro con ambas manos para evitar que las ramas y las piedras que salieron volando dañaran partes sensibles de la cara. En cuanto cesó aquel tornado se apresuraron al lugar para ver lo que había ocurrido y lo que presenciaron era increíble. Había un sinfín de armas ninja clavadas por todas partes del suelo y arbustos del derredor, el líder de los ninja anarquistas estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto por sus propias armas y yacía sin vida, Bra estaba no muy lejos, se le veía agotada y estaba en el centro de un gran cráter dibujado en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –Sakura ya estaba al lado de su compañera y esperaba que la chica le respondiera sobre aquel desastre.

-Yo… yo… no tengo idea –respondió la aludida completamente confundida y levemente asustada.

Trunks se encontraba alistándose para salir de su casa junto con el sol que ya comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Le gustaba recorrer las calles de Konoha desde temprano para prestar atención a sus habitantes que poco a poco se adentraban en sus actividades. Observaba los puestos y las tiendas abrir y barrer afuera de su negocio para recibir a los clientes. Y ya adentrado en el campo de entrenamiento comenzaba a hacer su rutina de calentamiento. El saiyajin procuraba llegar mucho antes que sus compañeros para poder calentar sin restricción y sin temor a ser descubierto por realizar rutinas que solamente un humano completamente loco aguantaría. A mitad de sus ejercicios se percató de una presencia mínima pero muy conocida y parecía que lo estaba espiando. Tragó grueso y se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Quién está ahí? –quiso sonar seguro, pero sonó tanto o más nervioso que en su cita con Ino.

-Eres muy bueno percibiendo el chakra de los demás por leve que sea. Desde ayer he querido hablar contigo de algo muy importante –el Nara, que estaba recargado en un árbol entre las sombras salió a la tenue luz del día y se sentó junto a Trunks, el cual imitó la acción.

-¿Hablar? Dime, de qué se trata.

-Es problemático, pero antes que nada quiero decirte que cualquier cosa que se hable aquí es de suma confidencialidad. Te he visto entrenar y te he visto responder favorablemente en momentos cruciales en las misiones y todo ello me lleva a pensar que eres más que un simple artista marcial, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, yo… no sé de qué me hablas –si negaba todo eso quizá podía pasar de esa plática sin que se le escapara nada. Pero Trunks reconocía a Shikamaru y su brillante capacidad analítica, así que no estaba del todo seguro de lo que saldría de aquella conversación.

-Vamos, no soy un tonto aunque a veces lo parezca. Hemos llevado un tiempo en el mismo equipo y te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí –de acuerdo, si por "suma confidencialidad" se refería a que él le diría a la Hokage, a Shizune que seguro estaría presente y probablemente a Kakashi, que tenía a la hermana en su equipo, entonces sí era confidencial. Pero creo que esa no es la definición de Confidencialidad…

-_¿Y ahora qué hago? No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí ni sé de qué manera podremos regresar a casa. Quizá si Shikamaru supiera la verdad habría una gran posibilidad de que pensara en una forma de volver… -_el saiyajin dio un suspiro de resignación, lo cual le indicaba al Nara que estaba dispuesto a hablar –Bien, confiaré en ti como me lo pides. Aunque también parezca que soy un tonto, en realidad no lo soy, así que sé a la perfección que tu deber es informar a los altos mandos sobre lo que obtengas de ésta plática ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Eh? –Shikamaru rió –Jamás pensé que fueras un tonto. Me atrapaste… -hizo un ademán de ser atrapado "con las manos en la maza".

Las horas transcurrieron y la mañana no se hizo esperar. Los shinobi ya se encontraban cada uno en sus actividades diarias en las distintas áreas de la Aldea. Las misiones, los papeleos y los reportes se acumulaban sin piedad en el escritorio de la Hokage, que ya se encontraba exhausta y sedienta. Todo el día avanzó de manera normal hasta el atardecer. En la puerta se podía ver la llegada de uno de los tantos equipos que llegaban de completar sus misiones. Era el equipo Kakashi, con sus miembros visiblemente… ¿cabizbajos? ¿decepcionados? y algunos… ¿enojados?

El peliplata se esfumó en una nube de humo para aparecer en la oficina de la Hokage a quien debía rendir cuentas de la misión. Sakura se dirigió al Hospital de Konoha a realizar sus pendientes. Naruto no aguantó su abstinencia de ramen y a toda prisa se encaminó al Ichiraku. Bra pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad de estar sola con Sasuke y decidió poner manos a la obra. Volteó hacia donde se supone debía estar el pelinegro, pero ya no estaba. Bufó molesta y emprendió el camino en su búsqueda. Pasó una eternidad y ella no lograba encontrarlo.

-_¿Dónde se habrá metido Sasuke? ¡Osh! En momentos como éste me dan ganas de aprender a sentir el ki, porque ya llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo y nada que aparece –_la princesa fue al departamento del Uchiha, al Ichiraku y a todos los lugares que frecuentaba y no lo encontró. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea –_Bueno, sí sé volar es natural que también pueda sentir el ki. Si me concentro quizá… _-se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos y buscó entre todas las presencias la que le parecería podría pertenecer a Sasuke. Luego de unos minutos encontró una presencia apartada del resto, también pudo percibir que despedía un ki levemente oscuro –_Ese debe ser mi Sasuke. Creo que nadie me ve –_se cercioró de que nadie estuviese observándola, comenzó a elevarse por los aires y voló en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba ese ki.

Antes de llegar descendió al suelo y caminó en medio de casas y locales completamente deteriorados. Esas cuasi ruinas parecían tener mucho tiempo en ese lugar y se notaba que habían vivido ahí una gran cantidad de personas en el pasado. La mayoría de las construcciones tenían el mismo símbolo que había en las ropas del último de los Uchiha.

-_Este lugar es algo terrorífico, ¿qué hará Sasuke en este lugar? Ya deberían limpiar todo este desorden, le da una mala impresión a Konoha. A lo mejor a eso vino... ¡ahí está! -_¡Hola, Sasuke! –gritó Bra llamando la atención del pelinegro.

El Uchiha se encontraba en el tejado de su antigua casa mirando al cielo y recordando su vida en los años de infancia. Una vida alegre al lado de su papá, su mamá, su amado hermano Itachi, la Academia y la amable gente que compartía la comunidad. Ahora solo se encontraba él sobre las ruinas de un barrio que lo había visto crecer como persona y como shinobi. La voz de la molesta chica de cabello azul lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Esa acción que la imprudente chica había realizado fue premiada con una mirada afilada y llena de enojo reprimido, pero la tonta muchacha parecía no notarlo. Se levantó de su lugar antes de que ella tuviera la genial idea de pisar su antigua casa y se dispuso a marcharse. Muy tarde… Bra ya se encontraba al lado de él.

-No te vayas, Sasuke, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre, así podríamos tener una cita y podré agradecerte que me hayas salvado, ¿qué te parece?

-Tú no entiendes nada. –la voz del portador del Sharingan se escuchaba serena, pero cargada de un gran enojo.

-¿No…entiendo? ¿De qué me hablas?

-No sé de dónde vengas ni cuál es tu origen, pero en este lugar las cosas no son tan bonitas ni color de rosa como en tu hogar. La gente de aquí se esfuerza por salir adelante, por sobrevivir; trabaja y afina sus habilidades con entrenamiento y con experiencia. El dolor y el odio de este mundo hacen madurar a la gente. Tú, evidentemente, no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser un shinobi. No eres más que una niña mimada y sobreprotegida que no se preocupa por nada que no sea su apariencia y ese tipo de cosas que a las superficiales les interesa. El fracaso en ésta misión fue por culpa de tu incompetencia. En lugar de estar buscando citas deberías ponerte a entrenar para hacer lo posible por no estorbar la próxima vez.

-Tienes toda la razón al decir que no sabes nada sobre nuestro origen –la voz del otro saiyajin se escuchó, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro que no se había percatado de su presencia –y justamente eso te quita el derecho de emitir tu opinión acerca de nosotros, en especial de ella –con sonrisa arrogante continuó diciendo –ya quisiera ver lo asustado que estarías si tuvieras que pasar un solo día en nuestra dimensión.

-¿Dimensión? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Sasuke sin entender las palabras de Trunks

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe –tomó a su hermana, quien solo podía escuchar la conversación y se alejaron de ahí.

Camino a casa, los colores naranja iban cambiando su tonalidad a un azul oscuro que poco a poco cedería su lugar a un negro cubierto de puntitos blancos y brillantes. Bra reflexionó cada una de las palabras que escupió el pelinegro y las advertencias de su padre para que se decidiera a entrenar.

-_Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a mi papá, seguramente habría podido hacer mucho en este mundo. Todo lo que dijo es verdad, soy una niña tonta que nació en un periodo de paz y en una familia millonaria. Si Pan hubiera estado en mi lugar, quizá ella no habría cometido estos errores y sería admirada por sus poderes. Es obvio que Trunks es de gran ayuda para su equipo, todo lo que dice Ino de él son halagos a su fuerza, velocidad y habilidad para el combate, sin mencionar lo guapo que es. Yo solo soy una cara bonita, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no es para nada importante. _

-No dejes que las palabras de ese resentido te afecten, Bra. Eres una chica alegre y con una gran personalidad –trató de animar su hermano, pero sin resultado alguno.

Después de un rato, la Briefs reaccionó ante las palabras de su hermano pronunciadas al pelinegro.

-Trunks ¡¿cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Sasuke que venimos de otra dimensión?! ¿No se supone que mantendríamos el secreto?

-Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo. En el entrenamiento, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo y… bueno, él es muy listo. El caso es que le di toda la información a la Hokage, Shikamaru y tu sensei sobre nuestra llegada y nuestro hogar.

-¿Toda la información? ¿TODA?

- Así es. Como ya lo dije antes, Shikamaru es una persona muy inteligente, pero además de eso me dijo que podía confiar en él y eso mismo me pareció.

**Flashback**

_-Bien, confiaré en ti como me lo pides. Aunque también parezca que soy un tonto, en realidad no lo soy, así que sé a la perfección que tu deber es informar a los altos mandos sobre lo que obtengas de ésta plática ¿o me equivoco?_

_-¿Eh? –Shikamaru rió –Jamás pensé que fueras un tonto. Me atrapaste… -hizo un ademán de ser atrapado "con las manos en la maza"._

_-No, no te apures. Sé que cumples con tu deber, solo que… te haré las cosas más fáciles. Según mis cálculos, mañana en la tarde estarán de regreso mi hermana y su equipo, así que te sugiero que esperemos a que lleguen a Konoha y podré resolver las dudas que tengan tú, Kakashi y la Hokage en su oficina, ¿qué te parece? _

_-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que estarán de vuelta mañana por la tarde?_

_-Soy capaz de sentir el ki de las personas y saber exactamente su ubicación._

_-¿Ki? Vaya, ustedes sí que son problemáticos. No sé qué es eso, pero mejor esperaré a mañana para resolver todas nuestras dudas._

_Al día siguiente, la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba ocupada por Shikamaru, Shizune sosteniendo a Tonton en brazos, Trunks y, obviamente, Tsunade._

_- Ayer Shikamaru me dijo que estás dispuesto a revelar información que hasta ahora habías mantenido en secreto en complicidad con tu hermana, ¿es eso cierto?_

_-Así es, Tsunade-sama. Encuentro viable la posibilidad de que busquemos juntos una explicación y una solución a todo lo que está pasando si usted y su escuadrón tienen una clara y completa visión de los hechos._

_-Muy bien. También me informaron que estás seguro de que Kakashi y su equipo están a punto de llegar. ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?_

_-Soy capaz de sentir el ki de las personas –todos se quedaron con cara de no saber del tema –Si no le molesta, en cuanto llegue el mentor de mi hermana explicaré lo que acabo de decir. Sólo es cuestión de esperar un par de minutos._

_Dicho y hecho. Pasados el par de minutos que Trunks predijo, apareció afuera de la oficina de Tsunade el Jounin antes mencionado, tocó la puerta y se le indicó que pasara. _

_-Llegas en el momento indicado, Kakashi, cierra la puerta –el ninja copia acató la orden de la Hokage y cerró la puerta entendiendo que la conversación que tendría lugar a partir de ese momento sería delicada –Ahora que estamos todos reunidos puedes comenzar, Trunks. _

_-Antes que nada, permítame aclarar que el motivo por el cual Bra y yo decidimos mantener en bajo nuestro perfil fue porque no sabíamos realmente lo que había pasado ni dónde nos encontrábamos. Ahora, puedo ver con satisfacción que puedo confiar en los ninjas de la Hoja. Bien, se podría decir que Bra y yo somos híbridos…_

_-¿Híbridos? –Kakashi interrumpió al pelilila_

_-Así es, señor; pero les pido de la manera más atenta que no me interrumpan hasta que pueda terminar de hablar. Mi padre, el Príncipe Vegeta, pertenece a una raza guerrera extraterrestre llamada Saiyajin, los cuales poseen una apariencia física muy similar a la de los humanos, pero con características propias y un poder de pelea extraordinario. Esta raza vivía en el planeta Vegita muy alejado de la Tierra, pero muchos años atrás éste planeta fue destruido junto con sus habitantes, quedando únicamente con vida mi padre y tres saiyajin más que se encontraban en otro lugar al momento de la explosión. Muchos años atrás, un pequeño niño llamado Goku fue enviado a la Tierra para asesinar a toda su población y conquistarla, ya que la raza de éste planeta carece de habitantes fuertes que puedan hacerle frente a un niño saiyajin de clase baja –si Naruto o Sasuke hubiesen escuchado eso, ya habrían respondido a las palabras del guerrero como si fuesen un insulto –Por suerte ese niño se golpeó en la cabeza y gracias a ello olvidó su origen saiyajin, volviéndose un protector de la Tierra dispuesto a sacrificar su vida de las amenazas en las que constantemente se ve envuelta. Los enemigos que amenazan con destruir la Tierra son extraterrestres, otros son seres creados gracias a la tecnología y a la biotecnología avanzada, e incluso algunos otros creados por fuerzas mágicas dando como resultado enemigos terriblemente poderosos. Así que, en resumen, Bra y yo somos mitad saiyajin por parte de mi padre y mitad terrícolas por parte de mi madre. Ella fue capaz de calmar el corazón agresivo y destructor de mi padre, quien llegó a éste planeta con claras intenciones de destruirlo, pero en lugar de ello, hizo una vida aquí y se dedica a proteger la tierra junto al señor Goku y todos los que podamos ayudar. Esta es la historia detrás de nosotros los saiyajin. Pueden hacer las preguntas que deseen y con todo gusto las responderé._

_-Lo que escucho está totalmente fuera de nuestra imaginación –Shizune no podía creer que la Tierra fuera blanco de tantos enemigos que podrían ser más poderosos que el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, pero… no podía asegurar que eso ocurriese en ese mundo, ya que las especulaciones de Tsunade indicaban que podían provenir de otra dimensión –Ustedes pertenecen a otra dimensión, ¿no es así?_

_-Eso es lo que creemos. En el lugar donde nosotros vivimos no existen los ninjas, o al menos eso es lo que intuimos, porque no hemos escuchado hablar de ellos ni de los poderes que ustedes tienen._

_-Hace un momento dijiste que ibas a explicar eso del ki, pero no lo has mencionado. Sé que es un fastidio, pero es necesario que lo expliques –mencionó Shikamaru –y si puedes, me gustaría que también mencionaras un poco más profundo las cualidades que tienen ustedes los saiyajin –todo un estratega. Entre más conozca las capacidades del guerrero podría idear algún contraataque que pudiera neutralizar los monstruosos poderes que seguro tendría un extraterrestre, aunque para ser honestos, esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara._

_-Ah claro, disculpen. Bueno, como ya mencioné antes, la apariencia física es similar a la de un humano, pero los saiyajin de raza pura poseían una cola similar a la de un mono que salía a la altura del coxis, ahora ese rasgo ya no existe en nosotros. Tenemos la habilidad de sentir el poder interior de todos los seres vivos, a lo cual le llamamos ki, que quizá sea algo similar a lo que ustedes llaman chakra, a final de cuentas, es energía natural. Las ventajas que nos da la capacidad de sentir el ki es saber la ubicación exacta del dueño de esa presencia y también la de leer el nivel de pelea que posee. Claro que esto puede variar, ya que existen seres capaces de controlar a voluntad el ki, aumentándolo o disminuyéndolo según su conveniencia, incluso pueden desaparecerlo casi por completo haciendo difícil poder rastrearlos. Por supuesto, nosotros tenemos esa habilidad._ _Los Saiyajin nos caracterizamos por nuestro apetito voraz, necesitamos grandes cantidades de energía para mantenernos activos. Un solo Saiyajin es capaz de comerse la ración de 50 humanos aproximadamente –esto último lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas recordando la cara de Ino y de los clientes el día que se le ocurrió acabarse casi por completo las reservas del restaurante._

_-Sí, ya había escuchado algo sobre dos "ninjas" dejando sin comida a la Aldea –dijo despreocupadamente Kakashi al recordar como Kiba y Shino le informaban sobre el gran estómago de su alumna._

_-Sí, pero… la característica más sobresaliente de un saiyajin es que nuestros niveles de energía suelen aumentar sin toparse con un límite. Al venir de una raza guerrera espacial, nuestra juventud se ve prolongada para durar más en las peleas. Además, un saiyajin siempre será más fuerte porque entrena permanentemente; pero el secreto de ese aumento de poder es que tenemos la cualidad de incrementarlo al ser rescatados y curados de un estado agonizante._

_-Oye, pero… tanto aumento de poder hace que el cuerpo no pueda controlarlo, forzosamente tiene que haber un límite o su cuerpo no podría resistirlo –Tsunade sabía perfectamente que cualquier ser vivo, humano o extraterrestre, podía verse afectado por tanto poder._

_-Nosotros sí podemos. Verán, al incrementar nuestros poderes somos capaces de sufrir transformaciones que obligan al cuerpo a aumentar su capacidad de almacenamiento y tener el dominio de todo nuestro poder. Esas transformaciones son conocidas como Súper Saiyajin._

_-¿Súper… Saiyajin? –lo dicho, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Extraterrestres, poderes ilimitados, estómago cual hoyo negro… todo sonaba sacado de un cuento de hadas, o de un libro de terror, ya ni sabían._

_-Sí. Las fases de la transformación del Súper Saiyajin van de la 1 hasta la que el guerrero alcance a llegar en vida. Al realizar dichas transformaciones el cabello cambia a un color dorado y se eriza dependiendo del nivel, los ojos se vuelven color aqua y la fuerza aumenta 50 veces. _

_-¿Puedes corroborar lo que nos estás diciendo? –Shikamaru hablaba por todos al querer observar esas transformaciones._

_-¿Eh? No…disculpen. Es imposible que pueda enseñarles la transformación de SSJ en estos momentos, ya que las instalaciones y las construcciones que están cerca podrían sufrir un grave daño por la expulsión masiva de ki. _

_-Bra no es capaz de hacer esas transformaciones de las que hablas, ¿cierto? –ni las transformaciones ni la mitad de todas las cualidades mencionadas por el joven Trunks, pero no estaba de más que Kakashi quisiera confirmarlo_

_-Mi hermana nació y creció cuando la Tierra se encontraba en un periodo de paz, por lo que mi padre no vio la necesidad de instruirla en las artes marciales. Incluso yo había dejado los entrenamientos para dedicarme a una vida mucho más humana y tranquila. Esto es nuevo para los dos y nos ha costado mucho trabajo adaptarnos a un lugar donde la forma de vida es completamente distinta a la que solíamos tener. Ha sido muy duro, en especial para ella. Le pido por favor que sea paciente y trate de apoyarla hasta donde le sea posible. _

**Fin del flashback**

- La Quinta dijo que irán a investigar lo que ocurrió en el lugar donde aparecimos, pero mientras tanto nosotros seguiremos apoyándolos en las misiones –terminó de decir el hermano mayor.

-¡No hermano, yo ya no aguanto ni un minuto más aquí! –reventó en llanto la princesa saiyajin. –quiero regresar a mi casa, a mi vida. Extraño a papá, a mamá, a Pan y a Go… sólo quiero volver a casa –muchas veces había visto a Bra llorar. Era su arma infalible cuando quería algo que en un principio su padre o él le negaban. Esta vez era diferente. Las lágrimas de su pequeña hermana eran sinceras. Revelaban el golpe bajo que el Uchiha le había dado hace algunos momentos atrás, la culpa de haber arruinado la última misión y lo débil y frágil que se sentía en esa dimensión sin que él pudiera protegerla por estar en un equipo diferente. Le dolieron esas lágrimas.

-No podemos hacer nada por ahora, Bra. Tranquilízate y trata de dormir, mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

¿Qué más podía él decir? Quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por su hermanita, pero las palabras solamente sirven para definir. Y definir es limitar. La abrazó y se quedó con ella hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

-Hermano, ¿podrías por favor entrenarme? Te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño en aprender las técnicas que solo nosotros podemos manejar. Quiero convertirme en SSJ y que mi padre esté orgulloso de mí –pronunció Bra con un tono de voz decidido y motivado.

-Claro que sí, hermanita. De una vez te aviso que el entrenamiento será duro si tu objetivo es convertirte en SSJ, pero estoy seguro de que podrás soportarlo y superarlo. Mañana mismo comenzamos. Les avisaré a los chicos que no asistiré a sus entrenamientos.

-¡Perfecto! También le avisaré a Kakashi-sensei que no podré asistir a los entrenamientos con ellos. Ya verán, les demostraré que yo también soy una poderosa guerrera.

Con esas palabras en la cabeza ambos se quedaron dormidos. Mientras tanto, Tsunade enviaba a un equipo de ANBU al escondite de Orochimaru donde habían aparecido los hermanos Briefs. Y, no muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke no podía conciliar el sueño.

-_Tsk, no puedo creer que Tsunade haya consentido que esos dos se integraran a un equipo sin saber lo que significa tal responsabilidad. Es desesperante y tonta, no sabe nada y solamente viene a jugar al ninja. La próxima vez no me va a importar si ella está en peligro y muere…_

Las escenas esa noche fueron aterradoras. El equipo ANBU que Tsunade había enviado a revisar el escondite del Sannin había completado parcialmente su misión. La información que habían obtenido de la misteriosa llegada de los saiyajin desafortunadamente no pudo llegar a oídos de la líder, ya que todos perecieron a manos de la extraña criatura.

El entrenamiento que Bra y Trunks tenían aparte no podía compararse con el entrenamiento ninja. Si Trunks quería ayudar a cumplir el objetivo que Bra se había planteado debían entrenar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y lograr que ella expulsara el poder que se encontraba dormido en su interior. La Hokage había sido amable al permitirles ausentarse por un par de semanas máximo de sus responsabilidades como ninjas, con la condición de recurrir lo más rápido posible en caso de emergencia, pero el plazo se había vencido y debían regresar. Ambos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento de sus equipos correspondientes.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sakura! ¡Chicos! –gritaba Bra a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Bra? Pero… ¿dónde has estado, mujer? No has asistido a los entrenamientos e incluso faltaste a las últimas misiones, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada y un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, Sakura. He estado un poco ocupada y… ha sido difícil, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

-_¿Se le ocurre faltar a los entrenamientos? Ni que fuera poderosa para darse el lujo de faltar –_Sasuke observaba fríamente la situación a lo lejos.

-Bien, veamos qué tal te ha ido, Bra. ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! Acérquense –llamó Kakashi a los muchachos que ya se acercaban hasta llegar donde estaban reunidos.

-¿Dónde has estado, Bra-chan? Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos, de veras.

-No te preocupes, Naruto… pronto lo sabrás –le dijo sonriente la Briefs.

* * *

><p><strong>*Per se: tal cual, en sí mismo, por sí mismo.<strong>

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿les gustó? Ya sé, a lo mejor esperaban que fuera un poco más explícita con el entrenamiento de Trunks y Bra, pero no se preocupen, a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se revelarán pequeños pero determinantes momentos de ese entrenamiento. Se descubrió que la pequeña princesa tiene grandes poderes ocultos que saca solo cuando se siente amenazada, algo así como Gohan de pequeñito, pero Trunks se encargará de ello, ya verán! Y... ¿adivinen quienes van a pelear en el próximo capítulo? Muajajaa!**

**Por otro lado, al fin Kishimoto terminó el manga! ¿qué les pareció? En lo personal creo que le faltó más contexto y mucha más explicación, pero ni hablar. Las parejas debo decir que me encantaron, cada una de ellas era lo que yo esperaba, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, no tanto ChoKarui (muy extraña) y la mejor... KarinSasuSaku XD ok no, SasuSaku, pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que esa niña se parece más a Karin de lo que se parece a Sakura. Y me gustaba el SasuKarin tanto como el SasuSaku.**

**Bulmiita Tiny: Aquí por fin está la interacción entre Bra y Sasuke! Espero que te guste el resultado, fue difícil. Todas amamos a Neji y por eso decidí que también debía ser feliz al lado de Tenten, se lo merece. También sufrí con la muerte de L T.T no fue justo! Claro que Sakura ha madurado y no peleará por Sasuke, pero también se lucirá peleando, porque ella se ha vuelto una kunoichi muy poderosa! Hace tiempo leí un fic TrunksIno y me enamoró la autora de esta pareja, así que decidí hacerla posible también aquí, sobre todo por los dolores de cabeza que nuestra rubia le hará pasar al tímido saiyajin jijiji. ¿Ya adelantaste el anime de VK? Espero que sí, porque debo decirte que tienes que terminar de ver las dos temporadas si no quieres que te arruine la trama, ya que mi fic está situado después de esas temporadas, si tienes chance de continuar con el manga estaría perfecto, porque uno de mis personajes es de ahí. Agradezco tus palabras y las valoro muchísimo. Abrazos y besos miles! **

**Bien, me despido. Nos leemos por aquí. Sayo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación me dio para juntarlos en una situación que nunca de los nuncas va a ocurrir T.T... solo en mi cabeza.**

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

-letra normal- Diálogos

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y contenido de flashback (lo especificaré)

**-letra en negritas- **Anuncio del Flashback

**Hola, qué tal? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para continuar esta historia. Quiero agradecer de manera muy, muy especial a mi hermana _Fa_ por haber intervenido en el desarrollo de este capítulo y de la historia en general. Tuve algunas dificultades para continuar el fic, pero gracias a su aportación en nuestros diálogos surgieron nuevas y mejoradas ideas.**

**Sin más que agregar, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi le indicó a la discípula de Tsunade que se colocara frente a Bra. Ambas se quedaron pensando, pero pronto la ninja médico acató la orden de su sensei y él sugirió un Combate Ninja. Por supuesto Sakura sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero Bra no.<p>

-El Combate Ninja tiene como objetivo medir las habilidades de los shinobi involucrados. Cuando indique un vencedor, se pondrán una frente a la otra y estrecharán sus manos en señal de compañerismo y respeto mutuo, a eso se le conoce como el Sello de la Reconciliación –Kakashi respondió la pregunta que la Briefs solo había alcanzado a formular en su cabeza.

Sakura y Bra se miraban fijamente. La sangre de la princesa saiyajin hervía de emoción al tener un enfrentamiento cuasi formal contra una kunoichi que había demostrado impactantes habilidades. Por otro lado, Sakura no sabía por qué se encontraba tan emocionada. Había entrenado con la caprichosa guerrera y no era para nada poderosa, se rendía con facilidad y la pelirrosa no requería de un exhaustivo uso de su chakra para derrotarla, pero… había algo en la mirada celeste de su oponente que le indicaba que quizá esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

-_Ahora lo entiendo, papá. Ésta es la sensación que tienen tú y el sr. Goku cada vez que se van a enfrentar contra un enemigo poderoso –_los labios de Bra, que habían permanecido inmóviles, se ensancharon mostrando una sonrisa de lado, no de arrogancia, sino de emoción.

-_¿Está sonriendo? –_Sakura abrió un poco más sus ojos jade ante el acto de su contrincante. Ahora estaba segura de que confiarse estaba totalmente prohibido, pero también estaba segura de que ahora sí tendría un enfrentamiento digno de una kunoichi de su nivel. Sus labios repitieron la acción que la peliazul había hecho segundos atrás.

-¿Listas? –Kakashi rompió el silencio que se había formado, sacándolas de sus pensamientos y volviéndolas a la realidad. Ambas saltaron hacia atrás y tomaron su posición de pelea -¡Comiencen!

El jounin desapareció de un salto y se paró junto a Naruto y Sasuke que permanecían a una distancia prudente para apreciar el encuentro.

-¿Estás seguro de que ésta es una buena idea, Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan acabará con Bra-chan muy fácil, ¿verdad que tengo razón, Sasuke? –Naruto esperaba expectante la respuesta de su sensei y de su amigo.

El Uchiha no apartó su apacible y fría mirada de enfrente ni se dignó a responderle al rubio, pero pensaba justamente lo mismo. Sakura era débil a su parecer, pero Bra era un caso perdido.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Me voy a entrenar.

-Espera, Sasuke. Tienes que ver esto –la sugerencia de Kakashi lo detuvo y lo animó a quedarse. Si no fuese por su máscara, habría jurado que tenía una especie de sonrisa de lado.

Hasta el momento ambas mujeres permanecían inmóviles analizándose una a la otra en posición de pelea. Resolviendo que el momento había llegado, las dos corrieron hacia el frente a gran velocidad sacando un kunai de entre sus ropas. Sakura le proporcionó chakra a su kunai para hacerlo más letal, mientras que Bra aumentó su ki y se concentró en su brazo para darle más fuerza. Al momento de impactar sus armas ninja, tuvo lugar una gran colisión. Una feroz ventisca llena de polvo se expandió por todo el lugar, ocasionando que los árboles mecieran violentamente sus copas y las ráfagas de viento cortaran algunas ramas. Los presentes protegían su rostro sorprendido poniendo sus brazos como escudo.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –Naruto lo dijo y Sasuke sólo lo pensó. Apenas había sido el primer movimiento y pareciera que la tierra iba a ser destruida por completo.

La figura de dos mujeres en pleno combate se hacía cada vez más nítida a medida que el viento cesaba y las partículas de polvo caían de nuevo en su lugar, esta vez acompañadas por las hojas verdes que no lograron aferrarse a las ramas. Los rápidos movimientos de ellas al atacar y defenderse eran simplemente un poema.

La velocidad que Sakura había logrado a lo largo de su entrenamiento no era la mejor, ya que su maestra tampoco era un as en esa área, pero sí era de un buen nivel para sostener un combate con cualquier otro ninja, pero… definitivamente… Bra se le escapaba de las manos.

-_¿Por qué? ¡Por qué no puedo darle! –_Sakura se estaba impacientando.

-¿Qué era lo que preguntabas, Naruto? –el ninja copia le hizo ver que su idea había sido acertada y absolutamente maravillosa –_Enséñame lo que un guerrero de raza saiyajin puede hacer, Bra –_pensó el jounin. El rubio ni siquiera atendió a su sensei para no perderse de ningún detalle del combate.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Sus alegres y expresivos ojos azules estaban ligeramente más abiertos de lo usual, como si con ello pudiese captar mejor los gráciles movimientos de aquellas dos.

Bra lanzó varias shuriken en dirección a Sakura, pero ella lanzó otras para que se impactaran a mitad de camino y no llegaran a su destino, causando con ello que las estrellas de metal cambiaran de rumbo y se encajaran en el tronco de los árboles de alrededor. Con agilidad, Bra dio un salto y desde el cielo arrojó varios kunai explosivos, los cuales impactaron en el suelo y estallaron al instante. Sakura saltó fuera del rango de explosión y aprovechó la limitada visión que éstos habían provocado para atacar a Bra que acababa de aterrizar al suelo. Se acercó con sigilo y velocidad pensando en clavarle una shuriken en la pierna, un punto no vital, pero con ello impediría sus movimientos libres; así que se adentró a la nube de polvo una vez identificada su compañera y de asegurarse de que ella no la había visto, lanzó la shuriken y, al instante, Bra desapareció.

-_¿Pero qué… qué pasó aquí?_ _Estoy segura de que Bra no me vio ni me escuchó al momento de acercarme, ¿cómo supo de dónde provenía mi ataqué? –_Sakura estaba segura de que su oponente no era del tipo sensorial. Vaya, ni siquiera era una ninja, no se explicaba cómo pudo ser que su ataque fuera esquivado con esa rapidez –_El único shinobi capaz de evitarlo a escasos centímetros sería el Cuarto Hokage, es imposible que alguien pueda igualar su velocidad, ni siquiera el Raikage es tan veloz -_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó mientras sostenía fuertemente su kunai para defenderse del ataque de la guerrera.

-No esperabas que fuera tan emocionante este encuentro, ¿cierto, Sakura? –la guerrera retrocedió para tomar impulso y seguir atacando.

El sonido de las armas chocando sin tregua alguna daba fe de un enfrentamiento exhaustivo e impresionante. Sakura estiró su brazo con el kunai en mano en dirección a Bra a la altura del diafragma, pero ésta última lo evadió dando un salto y apoyando sus manos sobre el brazo extendido de la pelirrosa para dar un giro y caer atrás de la misma, teniendo campo libre para atravesarla con su kunai, pero Sakura reaccionó y en un rápido movimiento se agachó para apoyar sus manos en el suelo y darle una poderosa patada que la mandó a volar varios metros, impactándola en el tronco de un robusto árbol. El polvo de nuevo hizo de las suyas ocultando la figura de la saiyajin.

-_Oh no, creo que me excedí_ –se lamentaba la pelirrosa -Kakashi-sensei, debería dar por terminado el encuentro para que pueda ir a curarla –sus palabras sonaban arrogantes, pero las intenciones de la kunoichi eran las de auxiliar a la posible malherida guerrera. Después de todo, apenas había aprendido a pelear y seguramente había llegado ya a su límite.

-_Fue un excelente encuentro. No tenía idea del gran avance que Bra podía lograr entrenando con su hermano. Los saiyajin son una raza sorprendente –_pensaba Kakashi mientras se dirigía junto a Sakura para proclamarla ganadora.

-Vaya, pobre Bra-chan, pero era obvio que Sakura-chan le ganaría, de veras.

-_¿Cómo puede ser que Bra haya progresado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo? Nadie ha mostrado un avance de tal magnitud –_el análisis preciso de Sasuke no se hizo esperar. El enfrentamiento que presenció fue impresionante teniendo en cuenta que la peliazul no tenía ninguna habilidad desarrollada hace un par de semanas atrás. Lo único rescatable era su resistencia, pero sin el acompañamiento de los demás poderes eso era casi innecesario. Pero hoy no. Hoy había demostrado velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, análisis, capacidad de reacción y mucha, mucha determinación -_¿Qué significa esto?_

-¡No me digas que te cansaste y quieres terminar ya con nuestra pelea! –Bra se incorporó sacudiendo el polvo y las hojas verdes de los árboles que cayeron sobre su ropa, como un acto de insolencia. Avanzó hacia su contrincante mirándola fijamente –Apenas estábamos calentando –la arrogancia característica de Vegeta al parecer había sido heredada por su hija.

Si Shino hubiese invocado mil moscas tampoco habría podido cerrar la boca de todos los presentes. ¡El cambio que Bra había presentado tenía que ser una mentira! Sí, claro. Seguramente era un genjutsu o alguna broma de mal gusto, porque la frágil y mimada niña que estaba acostumbrada a ser protegida no podía ser la misma que estaba frente a ellos. La mirada en sus ojos era diferente. Se podía apreciar que esos celestes estaban derrochando seguridad en sí misma y su postura erguida les indicaba que poseía una soberbia nunca antes vista. Ella ya tenía esas cualidades en su persona, pero las creía perdidas cuando la base de esas cualidades, que era su belleza física, había quedado nulificada en ese mundo shinobi. Ahora, basando esas mismas cualidades en su poder saiyajin, las había recobrado y las haría lucir como nunca. ¡Oh, sí! Claro que lo haría…

-Por cierto, preferiría dejar las armas de lado, lo que sucede es que no estoy habituada a pelear así. Claro, si no te molesta –no podía dejar de sentir la sangre saiyajin correr agitadamente por sus venas. Si el éxtasis de un encuentro así era mucho, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sentiría en una batalla real.

-Así que la niña quiere un combate de taijutsu, para que lo entiendas mejor, cuerpo a cuerpo. Muy bien, pero te aseguro que no te gustará –Sakura estaba poniéndose seria. Si quería probar sus puños no se lo iba a negar -_¿Quieres hacerte la fuerte, eh? ¡No te lo permitiré! _–No se preocuparía por el daño que le pudiera ocasionar, ya que ella misma la curaría. Sin querer o sin haberse dado cuenta, la peliazul había enardecido el fuero interno de la pelirrosa, pues Sakura conocía el alcance de su propia fuerza.

Y así comenzó una pelea brutal entre dos mujeres intercambiando puños. Sakura intentaba por todos los medios conectar su mano cerrada contra el cuerpo de Bra, pero pronto se vio desesperada y asombrada al darse cuenta de que era imposible alcanzar a rosarla siquiera, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan veloz esa niña? Y eso no era todo, cada vez que su puño pasaba de largo sin llegar a su objetivo, podía ver una expresión soberbia en el rostro de su oponente.

-¡SHANAROOOO! -la pelirrosa saltó y le proporcionó a su mano una gran cantidad de chakra que buscó descargar en la peliazul que se encontraba en tierra firme, pero la princesa lo esquivó y el puño se impactó en el suelo causando que se rompiera y desfigurara el terreno.

Kakashi podía observar que la batalla subía de intensidad y temía que se saliera de control en cualquier momento, sobre todo porque ahora sabía de lo que Bra podía ser capaz. Naruto y Sasuke no pronunciaban palabra alguna, solo mantenían sus ojos puestos en las combatientes esperando que alguna saliera disparada a causa de la otra, pero no sucedía.

Bra había detectado la intensidad con la que su oponente atacaba y se sentía cada vez más tentada a aumentar su ki y sobrepasarla, sólo que…

**Flashback**

_El entrenamiento era realmente agotador y extenuante. A pesar de que su hermano era muy amable y paciente, sostener un combate con él estaba fuera de sus capacidades; no lograba entender por qué su papá decía que Trunks se había convertido en un debilucho, pues para ella, su hermano era un poderoso y talentoso guerrero._

_Un golpe directo a la cara le había hecho salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos._

_-¡Aaaayyyy! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas tan fuerte?! –chillaba Bra de dolor, exagerando como siempre._

_-Lo siento mucho, Bra; pero en un combate no debes distraerte con tanta facilidad o el enemigo puede aprovechar para eliminarte en ese instante._

_-Ya lo sé –Bra se incorporó y retomó su posición de pelea._

_-Es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento –Trunks tomó su toalla y secó el sudor de su frente –Has avanzado muy rápido y aprendes con facilidad, te felicito._

_-¿Tú crees eso? –pronunció Bra después de haber tomado agua de su botella._

_-Sí. Hay algo que debo advertirte. Recuerda que acordamos no mostrar todos nuestros poderes en esta dimensión o todo se volverá un caos. Muy pocas personas saben de nuestras capacidades, así que es mejor ser discretos._

_-Lo sé, pero sería muy aburrido no pelear con todas mis fuerzas. Ansío sacar toda la emoción que me genera la idea de luchar –su hermana apretaba los puños a la altura de su rostro y sus celestes ojos brillaban de alegría._

_-En efecto, es la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajin –pensó Trunks satisfecho –Puedes tomarlo como otro tipo de entrenamiento. El control sobre tus poderes es más complicado de lograr que la expulsión irracional de ellos._

**Fin del flashback**

El puño de Sakura cargado de chakra se aproximaba a su estómago a una gran velocidad, pero para Bra fue como si recorriera esa distancia lentamente. Era perfectamente capaz de esquivar ese golpe, pero no se dio cuenta en qué momento decidió recibirlo y dar por terminado el encuentro, evitando así la necesidad de aumentar su ki y revelar todos sus poderes.

El golpe dio justo en el blanco, mandando a volar a Bra muchos metros más lejos que la vez anterior. En esta ocasión no se levantó rápido, en vez de eso, decidió permanecer en el suelo hasta que anunciara Kakashi-sensei que la ganadora había sido su compañera. Todos miraban el lugar donde había caído la peliazul esperando que se levantara, pero los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecía, así que el jounin llegó de un salto al lado de Sakura y la anunció victoriosa.

-¡Ganaste, Sakura-chan! ¡Pero qué gran enfrentamiento! ¡Fue increíble!

-Gracias… Naruto –la respiración de Sakura era agitada –Ahora debo… debo ir donde está Bra… ese último golpe estaba cargado de mucho chakra y… bueno… no creí que fuera a darle. _No creí que fuera a darle ¡Mierda!_ _Estoy segura de que ella podía esquivar ese ataque ¡A menos que…! ¡Imposible!_

Varios metros más lejos de ellos, Bra se encontraba tirada en el verde pasto viendo detenidamente el cielo. Era un día completamente despejado, el sol brillaba y las nubes avanzaban pasivas en el firmamento, pero en ese momento, la guerrera no se encontraba apreciando la intemperie, se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-_¿Qué es esto? –_sus manos se levantaban lentamente hasta quedar ambas frente a sus ojos –_¿Esta… soy yo? –_giró sus manos una a una como tratando de inspeccionarlas -_¿Cuándo me volví tan fuerte? ¿De dónde proviene todo este poder que ahora poseo? Es cierto, viene de esa sangre que hasta hace poco ignoraba por completo, pero que ahora puedo ver y puedo reconocer como mía. Esto es algo diferente y nuevo, pero… me gusta –_la Briefs sonrió de satisfacción y arrugó ligeramente su nariz, dándole una expresión de fiereza y arrogancia a su rostro. Se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a caminar de regreso al campo de entrenamiento, pero siguió pensando en lo diferente que se sentía en esos momentos. La pelea de hace unos instantes le había abierto el panorama y le había hecho experimentar una adictiva especie de adrenalina que no se comparaba con nada, ni siquiera con la emoción que le generaba salir de compras. Eso ya era cosa del pasado, Bra Briefs ya no podía ser la misma de antes, ni tampoco quería. En ese mismo momento, caminaba entre los árboles una nueva persona.

Sakura seguía respirando con dificultad y Naruto permanecía a su lado hablando de lo sorprendido que estaba por lo bien que ambas habían peleado. Kakashi estaba a pocos metros de ellos analizando el desempeño que su alumna peliazul había presentado en el encuentro. Estaba asombrado por su progreso y lo diferente que podría ser ahora el trabajo del equipo con una fuerte integrante. Sasuke observaba detenidamente el lugar donde había desaparecido Bra con una expresión neutra que no dejaba ver que en su interior había un sinfín de preguntas que ansiaba responder en cuanto al agigantado progreso de Briefs.

La figura adolescente de la guerrera se dejaba ver poco a poco a medida que avanzaba hacia la luz y dejaba atrás la sombra de los árboles. Ella caminaba a paso lento, pero firme, imponente y erguido hasta presentarse por completo.

-_Ese golpe que le di… debió… ¡debió dejarla inconsciente! ¡¿Qué demonios hace caminando como si nada?! –_o sus golpes se habían vuelto demasiado débiles o ésta niña era demasiado poderosa. Sakura no cabía de la sorpresa, era imposible que saliera ilesa después de ese golpe.

-Ganaste el encuentro, Sakura. Felicidades, eres muy fuerte –dijo la princesa como un gesto amable.

-¡Tú también eres muy fuerte, Bra-chan! ¡Peleaste increíble! –Naruto animaba a la nueva compañera compartiéndole su pensar de ella, a lo cual la ojiazul atinó a sonreír.

Kakashi y Sasuke permanecieron callados, pero sus mentes trabajaban al máximo. Bra solo sonreía y estiraba la mano para terminar el encuentro con el Sello de la Reconciliación. Sakura estrechó su mano y ambas se sonrieron.

-¿Quién tiene hambre? ¡Me muero por comer y reponer las energías que perdí en este encuentro! –sugirió Bra entusiasmada.

-¡Y yo me muero por comer y reponer las energías que perdí observando este encuentro, de veras!

-Entonces… ¡vamos! –dijo la peliazul y tanto ella como Naruto salieron a toda velocidad al restaurante más cercano dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. Los demás los observaban alejarse con ojos de plato y un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo. Sakura corrió atrás de ellos gritando algo así como amenazas para su amigo rubio de golpearlo si se atrevía a acabar con toda la comida. El jounin caminó atrás de la pelirrosa con una gota escurriendo por su cabeza y sonriendo.

Sasuke permaneció parado y echó un último vistazo al terreno que había sido sede de una buena batalla antes de alcanzarlos en el restaurante. Se detuvo a observar la tierra desfigurada y recordó el momento en el que Sakura había impactado su puño ocasionando ese desorden. Esa chica tenía una fuerza endemoniada. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se expandieron y sus labios se separaron ligeramente al revivir el momento en el que Bra había salido caminando completamente ilesa después de haber recibido en dos ocasiones esa fuerza descomunal. Dirigió su vista a los troncos que habían atrapado el cuerpo de la guerrera y los encontró completamente destrozados.

Para protegerse de los poderosos golpes de su compañera, él habría tenido que recurrir a Susanoo y, con seguridad, el choque podría ocasionar una pequeña grieta en su escudo cual Tsunade al Susanoo de Madara en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; pero si recibía semejantes golpes directamente… estaría acabado. Ella no. La había visto claramente recibirlos a piel sin ningún tipo de técnica que le ayudase a soportar el fuerte impacto y, a pesar de ello, había salido sin ningún rasguño.

-_¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué demonios hacen aquí? –_se formuló la pregunta el Uchiha mientras tenía en mente la nítida imagen de Trunks y Bra.

En la Torre Hokage se encontraba reunido el Consejo de ancianos para discutir sobre el tema de los hermanos Briefs y la reveladora información que el mayor les proporcionó. Tsunade no había querido convocar la junta por el tan bien conocido carácter de los ancianos Homura y Koharu y sus inescrupulosas soluciones, pero el problema se había extendido a medida que los jóvenes se daban mucho más a conocer y la solución todavía no se vislumbraba en la ecuación. Momentos antes, Trunks había estado en la oficina de la Hokage y al tratar de encontrar aunque sea un esbozo o una pequeña luz de esperanza, había entendido que deseaba regresar a casa, muy a pesar de ella, puesto que su llegada había ayudado enormemente al éxito de las misiones.

-No puedo creer que hayas esperado hasta ahora para convocar a la junta, Tsunade. ¡Cuántos años llevas ejerciendo como Hokage de ésta Aldea y sigues actuando como una niña caprichosa! –reprendía la anciana Koharu.

-La llegada de esos dos extraños debió tomarse con mucha más seriedad, ¿los llevaste al Departamento de Interrogación? Probablemente esos chiquillos son espías de otra Aldea, o peor, de algún otro enemigo que pueda surgir como Madara –Homura apoyaba lo dicho por su compañera. Los ancianos se mostraban renuentes al cambio que el mundo shinobi había experimentado tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, así que ellos seguían creyendo que confiar en las demás Aldeas era un grave descuido.

Shizune volteó a ver a la Sannin y se encontró con una cara de total aburrimiento y desinterés ante la reprimenda de los ancianos –_Por esta razón es que Tsunade-sama no quiso convocarlos a junta._

-Vamos, ¿cuánto tiempo más van a estar diciendo cosas sin sentido? Éstas personas no son espías ni mucho menos son subordinados de Madara –suspiró cansada –Por enésima vez, ellos llegaron a través de un portal dimensional que se abrió en la ratonera de Orochimaru. Con certeza es uno de los experimentos abandonados de ese estúpido que tantos problemas nos causó.

-¿Y qué has pensado hacer?

-¡¿Que qué he pensado hacer?! –una venita en su frente apareció ante el comentario de Koharu –¡No me trates como una niña que no sabe qué hacer! Ya he tomado cartas en el asunto. Envié a un equipo especializado ANBU para investigar la guarida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué información obtuviste con ello? –el anciano Homura era más paciente, pero no por eso menos estricto.

-No han regresado –dijo de manera sombría.

-¿Crees que perecieron?

-No estoy segura, pero… es lo más probable –la tensión se hizo presente en la sala y los cuatro pensaban en la situación.

-Como sea, hay que mantener vigilados a esos chiquillos. Sugiero que los mantengamos en aislamiento custodiados por ANBU's hasta que tengamos una solución a esto

-¿Quieren hacer con Trunks y Bra lo mismo que quisieron hacer con Naruto cuando era perseguido por Akatsuki? –Shizune no pudo evitar intervenir en la discusión. En un principio ella había estado de acuerdo con los ancianos en mantener a Naruto bajo las cuatro paredes de la Aldea y así evitar facilitarles el trabajo a esos, pero ahora era diferente. Era testigo del buen corazón de Trunks y lo bien que podía controlar a su encaprichada hermana, así que mantenerlos bajo custodia se le hacía innecesario y demasiado agresivo. Además, a Naruto lo iban a retener en calidad de protegido, en cambio a Trunks y Bra los iban a retener en calidad de detenidos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera considero eso como una posibilidad! –respondió la Hokage inmediatamente después de la pregunta de Shizune.

-No seas terca, Tsunade.

-¡Dije que no! Eso va en contra de la ideología de mi abuelo y el Tercer Hokage.

-Basta, Koharu –intervino el tercer anciano –De acuerdo, Tsunade. Vamos a confiar en ti una vez más, pero a cambio queremos una junta periódica con un reporte detallado de la situación alrededor de estos niños saiyajin, ¿quedó claro?

-Tsk, está bien, si eso quieren –la expresión de la rubia era de un gran fastidio que no hizo por disimular.

-_Sí claro. Más trabajo para Tsunade-sama. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente –_pensó Shizune.

Los ancianos salieron de la habitación e inmediatamente toda la tensión del ambiente bajó considerablemente. La Godaime exhaló y sus hombros bajaron visiblemente en señal de relajación.

-¡Shizune! Selecciona a los mejores ANBU y que averigüen qué fue lo que sucedió con los otros.

-¡Hai!

-¡Tsunade-sama! –un chunin entraba a la oficina corriendo y sostenía un pergamino en sus manos.

-¡¿Ahora qué?! –¿es que no podía relajarse un minuto aunque sea? Su garganta estaba necesitando con urgencia un poco de ese delicioso elixir llamado Sake.

Las calles sonaban más ruidosas que de costumbre, ¿o era su mente la que gritaba tanto? ¡Qué fastidio! Ahora resulta que no solo Naruto era capaz de aumentar bestialmente sus poderes. Lo que había presenciado minutos atrás había salido completamente de su imaginación. Naruto era especial por tener a su respectivo Biju dentro de su cuerpo, lo que influía considerablemente para elevar más y más su poder. Él… bueno, él era un Uchiha y eso respondía todo. Su Mangekyo Sharingan y todas sus técnicas estaban muy por encima de los demás ninjas, aunque, el mismo argumento podía encontrarse en ese chico del equipo Guy, ese que comparaban mucho con él en los exámenes Chunin, Neji Hyuga, con su puño suave, sus múltiples técnicas de bloqueo de chakra y su Byakugan también resaltaba del resto, aunque no de una manera tan llamativa como él y Naruto. Era más parecido a Shikamaru, un shinobi altamente competente, pero no una luz en el camino. En fin, si todos ellos tenían un por qué de sus poderes… ¿Cuál era el de ella? ¿El de ellos?

Los alcanzó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y querido gracias a otro equipo que los entretuvo en el camino. Buscó a Kakashi con la mirada, pero al parecer se había esfumado. Ese tacaño seguramente no quería pagar y por eso los había dejado solos. Se acercó al círculo y no aparto la mirada de Bra y de…

-Trunks, estábamos a punto de ir a comer, ¿vienen con nosotros, chicos? –la princesa y su equipo habían parado al ver a Shikamaru, Choji, Trunks e Ino caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-¡Claro! También estábamos buscando un buen lugar para comer –Ino respondió. Estaba agarrada del brazo del pelilila y él se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡Ino-cerda! Deja en paz al hermano de Bra, ¿qué no ves que lo estás asfixiando? –la ninja médico buscaba cualquier excusa para sacar pelea con Ino, pero si debía ser honesta, ese chico musculoso de ojos azules era muy, muy atractivo. Se le había ocurrido una genial idea en ese mismo instante y pensaba llevarla a cabo.

-¡Cállate frente! ¿Acaso estás celosa de mí? Eso es más que obvio, pero despierta, no puedes compararte conmigo –Ino también estaba contenta de ver a Sakura y tener sus típicas peleas.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De ti? Mírate, estás más cerda que antes. Deberías de comer menos y ponerte a entrenar más.

La pronta intervención de Shikamaru ahogó la agresiva respuesta que la rubia estuvo a punto de proporcionar –Ay no, por favor. Qué fastidio.

-Vamos, no se peleen, por favor –Trunks también trataba de amenizar el ambiente. Él no estaba enterado de la especial amistad de las dos kunoichis médico, así que temió en serio un enfrentamiento. Bra y Pan a veces discutían, sólo que las palabras que empelaban no eran ofensivas y mucho menos llegaban al plano físico.

-¡Shikamaru, haz algo o esas dos se enfrentarán! –Choji siempre echaba por delante a su flojo amigo cuando de controlar a la rubia se trataba, pero desde que cierto guerrero había aparecido se le hacía cada vez más difícil controlarla, ¿por qué será?

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Choji? No pienso meterme en esta pelea de mujeres gritonas. Yo paso.

-Sakura-chan, ya deja en paz a Ino. ¿Qué tiene que esté con el hermano de Bra-chan? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Sakura deseó poder pedirle a los dioses una oportunidad para tirarle todos los dientes a su impertinente amigo rubio antes de que dijera tal atrocidad y dejarla en evidencia. Su sonrojo se hizo más que evidente y sus ojos asesinos se fijaron en los azules de su amigo rubio que sólo pudo tragar saliva grueso.

Trunks escuchó eso último y su cara tan roja como un tomate les recordó a la de Hinata Hyuga cuando hablaba con Naruto. Solo esperaban que el chico tuviera la decencia de no desmayarse en ese instante.

Choji y Shikamaru corrieron al lado de Naruto y pusieron sus manos en la boca del rubio como tratando de evitar que dijera más estupideces y de paso ser afectados por el monstruoso desenlace que esas palabras ocasionarían en breve. Todos en ese instante sintieron un aura negativa y voltearon sus ojos para observar a la rubia en cuestión. Vaya, hasta Sasuke, que había permanecido indiferente a la conocida y tan patética pelea de esas dos, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos negros en la Yamanaka.

Ino se encontraba de pie junto al saiyajin con sus ojos azules mirando fijamente a los ojos jade de la pelirrosa. Sus puños los apretaba con fuerza y ella hacía posible no sólo sentir el aura negativa, sino también verla alrededor de ella.

-Sakura –la aludida sonrió nerviosa ante la llamada siniestra de su ahora dudosa amiga.

-No, Ino... yo no… -trató de excusarse moviendo sus manos frente a ella en señal de negación.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Naruto? ¡Ya verás, vas a pagar por esto! –gritó al momento de lanzarse con todo hacia la Haruno que solo pudo prepararse para recibir el ataque de la rubia. Eso se había salido de su control. Sakura sólo esperaba provocar a su amiga con palabras e indirectas que solo ellas como amigas podían captar, poniéndola a ella en evidencia ante Trunks, pero la grandísima bocota de Naruto había arruinado su plan y ahora Ino estaba furiosa con ella.

-Ino… espera… sabes que Naruto es un idiota – bloqueaba y evadía cada ataque de la furiosa kunoichi.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ésta vez sí vas a morir, frentesota!

-¿Ya viste lo que provocaste, Naruto? –le regañaba Shikamaru –Ahora va a ser imposible calmar a Ino, muchas gracias.

-¿Y yo qué hice?

-Sí que eres un completo idiota –el Nara pensaba que en vez de un sello para Kurama, el Cuarto debió haberle dejado un cerebro.

El carcajeo divertido de la peliazul hizo que todos voltearan a verla. Bra estaba doblándose de la risa y rodeando con sus brazos su adolorido estómago. Los presentes la miraron como si de una loca se tratara.

-Bra, no te burles, ¿qué no ves que esto es serio? –Trunks regañaba a su hermana, pero a ésta le parecía de lo más gracioso que dos chicas se pelearan por su hermano. En la Capital del Oeste había muchas chicas que morían por él, pero ninguna pasaba de pequeños insultos para las otras. Esto se llevaba las palmas.

-Es que… Ino y Sakura… la pelea… tú… jajaja –no podía ni hablar de la risa.

Sakura aprovechó el momento de la distracción y agarró las manos de Ino por detrás de la espalda y las sostuvo fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame frente! ¡Todavía no termino de darte tu merecido! –forcejeó la rubia.

-¡Ya cálmate, Ino! ¿Qué no ves que estás dando un espectáculo? –gracias a la inhumana fuerza que poseía se le hacía fácil someter a su amiga.

-Siempre ha sido así, ¿desde cuándo te importa dar un espectáculo?

-¡Desde que lo hacemos por un hombre! –Ino cayó en cuenta de las palabras que su amiga rosa le dijo. En los exámenes chunin habían prometido no pelear más por Sasuke, eso incluía a todos los hombres que pudiesen poner en peligro el vínculo entre ellas –Además, es una pelea sin sentido, porque es un malentendido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes, cerda. No me gusta el hermano de Bra, así que te lo puedes quedar completito –eso hubiese querido decirlo en privado para evitar que los demás la escucharan, en especial Trunks, pero sabía que de otra forma no podría calmar a la kunoichi y tenía que dejar aquello por la paz.

Bra reía ahora situada al lado de su sonrojado hermano que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de inmiscuirse en aquella conversación donde él era el centro de atención, y la risa de su hermana tampoco le ayudaba mucho a calmarse, ya que ella solamente se burlaba de esa situación que había puesto en jaque al saiyajin. Él era un chico dedicado a Capsule Corp y a sus esporádicos entrenamientos con su padre y Goten, nada más. La vida romántica no había tocado a su puerta y, a decir verdad, para él estaba perfecto porque podía dedicarse a otras cosas que absorbían su tiempo casi en su totalidad. Difería enormemente de la forma de pensar de su mejor amigo pelinegro, quien solamente se proponía conquistar y luego romper corazones femeninos. Para Trunks, una vida fuera de ese tipo de emociones era lo que quería, y si pensaba en tener alguna relación, quizá sería con una mujer que no le trajera problemas de tipo sentimental y vivir felices para siempre.

¡Pero no! Eso era pedir demasiado y, al parecer, haber impedido que la Tierra explotara junto con los millones de humanos que habitaban en ella no era mérito suficiente. En lugar de una mujer tranquila y amable, Dende le había mandado una mujer dedicada al arte ninja, que de entrada eso descartaba la pasividad de la mujer en cuestión; además, una rubia agresiva y peleonera que sostenía una rara amistad con otra ninja igual de agresiva, era gritona, mandona, voluntariosa, atractiva, coqueta, fuerte, inteligente, decidida, leal, protectora con sus amigos, ágil, de gran ayuda para el equipo y…

Trunks fijó sus ojos en Ino, quien estaba al lado de la ninja pelirrosa riendo como si nunca hubiese querido matarla. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo dinámica que es la vida como para hacer que una persona tenga un cambio de ideas.

-Un poco de emoción no le viene mal a tu vida, hermanito –Bra le codeó ligeramente, ganándose la mirada azul de su hermano. Ella le sonrió gentilmente, como queriéndole transmitir su cariño.

-Te equivocas, Bra, yo… nosotros no podemos tener nada que ver aquí. Recuerda que éste no es nuestro hogar y tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por descubrir cómo regresar.

Esas palabras sonaron como balde de agua fría para ella. Había olvidado casi por completo que ese lugar distaba mucho de ser como en casa y que habían llegado de una manera que todavía no podían resolver. El tiempo que llevaban ahí le había hecho dejar de lado por un instante su deseo ferviente por volver a casa. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi e Ino habían sido tan agradables que la hicieron sentir parte de ellos sin importar que no conocieran su origen ni su más grande secreto. Además, estaba Sasuke, que a pesar de ser un chico frío y arrogante, solo había logrado que ella se interesara mucho más por él. Él había sido un motivador muy importante para que ella quisiera volverse más fuerte, pero ahora las palabras de Trunks le decían que debía olvidarse de ellos. Debía olvidarse de él. Guió sus grandes ojos hacia el Uchiha y se topó con sus negros y profundos ojos directamente. Sasuke apartó rápidamente su mirada y la posó a la nada.

-Lo sé, Trunks. Sé que éste no es nuestro hogar, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ya estamos aquí. Puedes cerrarte a las posibilidades que éste lugar te ofrece si quieres, pero yo no quiero.

El guerrero se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana. Tenía toda la razón, pero una parte de él tenía miedo a eso que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-¡Trunks! ¡Bra-chan! ¿No vienen? –los mencionados voltearon en dirección a la voz del rubio que les indicaba que ya estaban adelantándose al restaurante. Los hermanos Briefs emprendieron el camino, pero un jounin los detuvo.

-¡Equipo Asuma! La Hokage quiere verlos.

-¿A nosotros? –se preguntó Trunks. Bra sonrió de lado al escuchar esas palabras. Al parecer ella no era la única que se sentía integrada al mundo shinobi.

-Bien, el deber nos llama. Andando –sonó la perezosa voz de Shikamaru.

-¿Justo ahora? –Choji estaba decepcionado al escuchar que no tendría su debido tiempo para comer –Y yo que quería ganarle esta vez a Trunks.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá otra ocasión para competir –sonreía apenado el saiyajin.

-Bueno, entonces ¡vámonos! –Ino saltó sobre un tejado hacia la torre Hokage siendo seguida por los demás compañeros.

Bra suspiró cansada. Apartó su vista del equipo Asuma y la puso en sus compañeros, avanzó hasta estar al lado de Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar todos juntos.

En la Torre Hokage, Shizune se encontraba al lado de Tsunade, quienes esperaban la llegada del equipo Asuma. La puerta sonó, indicando que los aludidos habían llegado.

-Pasen –ordenó la Quinta.

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino y Trunks entraron a la oficina.

-¿Nos mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama? –habló Shikamaru.

-Sí. He recibido un pergamino de la Aldea de la Arena requiriendo nuestra ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habrá ocurrido en la Aldea de la Arena para que hayan requerido al Equipo Asuma? Hasta ahora, la historia se ha desarrollado solamente en la Hoja, sin embargo nuevas aventuras nos esperan en Suna. Bra ha demostrado un ligero cambio en su forma de pensar gracias al enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sakura, ni qué decir de Sasuke, que se quedó con el ojo cuadrado viendo luchar a alguien que creía débil y tonta! Pero esto aún no termina! Trunks también comienza a sentir cosas que antes ni en sueños, todo gracias a una impertinente Ino Yamanaka. Por cierto, antes de que cualquier cosa surja... no, Sakura no será un obstáculo entre Trunks e Ino, a pesar de no ser ciega y ver lo guapo que es nuestro guerrero. Ella sólo lo hizo para molestar a su amiga y pasar un momento agradable, pero Naruto es más hablador que un político en campaña y pues... arruinó todo jajaja. <strong>

**ANONIMO: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y tomarte tu tiempo para leer esta historia. Me preguntas por qué Bra y no Pan, que a diferencia de la primera, sale más veces en GT. Diré que Pan es un personaje que poco o nada me agrada, para ser sincera. Pero esa no es la razón por la que no la puse como protagonista de mi historia; la razón es porque con alguien que de sobra sabe quién es, no tendría caso ponerla en un proceso de cambio como Bra, alguien que no se interesa por ser fuerte y no sabe lo que significa llevar la sangre de un saiyajin. Aún así, te invito a continuar leyendo si así lo deseas. Suerte y espero volver a leer tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y agradeceré al infinito y más allá sus comentarios. A cada uno de ustedes que me ha apoyado en esta historia quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos, he respondido a cada review y me es tan grato leerlos. Sin más que decir, los leeré por aquí. Sayo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación me dio para juntarlos en una situación que nunca de los nunca va a ocurrir T.T... solo en mi cabeza.**

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

-letra normal- Diálogos

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y contenido de flashback (lo especificaré)

**-letra en negritas- **Anuncio del Flashback

**Hola! Me tardé un poquito en subir este cap, lo siento, pero no tenía internet y pues... no había manera, además de estas fechas tan especiales y los preparativos, etc, pero ya estoy de vuelta y les cuento que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capi, que espero poder subir en estos días :D. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p>La reunión con el Kazekage más joven de la historia tenía lugar en la sala de juntas de la Aldea de la Arena. Todos se encontraban alarmados y profundamente desconcertados por la cantidad de reportes de personas desaparecidas que se habían levantado en las últimas semanas.<p>

-No. No hay registro alguno de que estas personas hayan abandonado la Aldea. Nuestra seguridad es demasiado rigurosa y ningún aldeano puede salir sin que sea detectado –mencionaba el mentor de los hermanos Sabaku No, Baki.

-Kankuro y yo comandamos el Escuadrón de Búsqueda y nos movilizamos por toda la Aldea, pero no encontramos rastro alguno de las personas –reportó Temari.

-También organizamos un pequeño grupo de chunin para buscar por los alrededores, pero tampoco se encontró evidencia de que hayan pisado fuera de Suna –completó el reporte Kankuro.

Todos tomaron un momento para procesar la información que hasta ahora habían obtenido de los distintos grupos que se encargaban de hallar solución al problema. Gaara permanecía callado escuchando a sus compañeros hablar y dar sus hipótesis. Entre más lo pensaban, paradójicamente, se hacía más claro y más confuso a la vez.

-¡No pudieron simplemente desaparecer! –se escuchó la fuerte voz de Baki. Se negaba a creer que la tierra se los hubiese tragado así, sin más.

-Temari, redobla esfuerzos. Reúne a los mejores shinobi de tipo sensorial y salgan de nuevo a buscarlos. Kankuro, toma algunos jounin y dedíquense a buscar la posible causa de las desapariciones –habló por primea vez el Kazekage.

-Hai –ambos hermanos asintieron y con esto se dio por finalizada la reunión.

Los miembros salían poco a poco murmurando todavía sobre el tema. Pronto los hermanos Sabaku No se quedaron solos en la sala, pero ninguno hablaba. Temari pensaba en la posibilidad de que algún shinobi fuese responsable de las desapariciones para algún sucio objetivo, pero ya de eso se encargaría su hermano marionetista, el cual consideraba el mejor para esta tarea, mientras ella se encargaría de devolverle a esas familias preocupadas sus queridos miembros desaparecidos. Gaara pensaba en poner lo mejor de su parte para llegar a la respuesta y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los desaparecidos se encontraran con vida. Esta Aldea, su querida Suna, le había dado demasiado al brindarle la oportunidad de ser su Kazekage y estaba dispuesto a no defraudarlos.

El sol arrojaba sus imponentes rayos con fuerza, lo que obligaba a sus habitantes a usar turbantes y túnicas largas para protegerse de su furia, sin contar con las ventiscas de arena que de vez en vez se formaban; a pesar de ello, encontraban la Aldea de la Arena un lugar perfecto para vivir. La historia los respaldaba y les daba una seguridad ciega en sus líderes que, generación tras generación no los defraudaban, muy por el contrario, sobrepasaban sus expectativas. Y en esta ocasión se encontraba al frente de la Aldea el Quinto Kazekage: Sabaku No Gaara, el jinchuriki del Ichibi que solía ser el arma definitiva, inestable y peligrosa que seguro llevaría a Suna a su extinción. Pero en lugar de eso, la llevó a una estable y fructífera alianza con la Aldea de la Hoja. Sí, el Kazekage seguro se encargaría de resolver ese misterio y todos estarían tranquilos de nuevo.

El caluroso clima de la tarde pronto se vio sustituido por la fría y oscura noche que caía sobre la Arena. La misión de búsqueda de los aldeanos y de la causa de su desaparición tendría que aguardar hasta la luz del día siguiente. Gaara ingresó a su habitación visiblemente cansado y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Desde la extracción de su Biju tenía mayor disposición para conciliar el sueño sin el temor de que el Shukaku se apoderara de su cuerpo y su razón.

Temari también buscó por todos los medios poder cerrar los ojos y dormir lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero sus problemas personales y laborales no la dejaban conseguir el tan anhelado sueño. Miró el reloj que estaba en el buró al lado de su cama y miró la hora. Bufó molesta por no poder dormir. Miró de nuevo el reloj, pero en esta ocasión se fijó en el calendario. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que el shinobi con el que había comenzado a salir envió una carta al Kazekage diciendo que gestionaría los trámites necesarios para residir en una Aldea lejana a Suna. Cuando su hermano menor le dio la noticia, la usuaria de chakra tipo viento no mostró emoción alguna, puesto que ella era una kunoichi que jamás se encariñaba con nadie que no fuera de su propia familia. Definitivamente no era un ser despiadado y frío en su totalidad gracias a la influencia de su hermano menor. Ella amaba a Gaara y a Kankuro, sin duda alguna, lo que le impedía ser una persona sin sentimientos, pero el sufrir por otro que no fuera uno de sus hermanos estaba en la categoría de lo absurdo. Apenas llevaban saliendo algunos meses y, aunque la cosa parecía ir en serio, ella estaba dudando si realmente quería formar una vida al lado del apuesto jounin. Nunca supo la razón por la cual el ninja decidió dejar Suna, pero poco o nada le importó. Aun así, ese día en especial lo recordó y supo que aquella sería la última vez que pensaría en él.

Kankuro había abandonado todo intento de dormir y en lugar de ello se puso a reparar y a limpiar un poco sus cuatro marionetas predilectas. Todas ellas, hasta el momento, le habían servido de maravilla. Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo y, para finalizar, el cuerpo de Sasori mismo eran sus favoritas, sobre todo ésta última, quien elogió sus habilidades y lo reconoció como un genuino Maestro Marionetista durante la Cuarta Guerra Ninja después de ser revivido por el Edo Tensei.

Los primeros rayos del sol inundaron la Arena y despertó a sus habitantes. Las indicaciones del Kazekage habían sido claras y todos estaban trabajando en ello. Baki y Kankuro buscaban pistas que les indicara que podían acercarse al origen de la tragedia. Temari dividía y equilibraba de la mejor manera posible a sus ninjas para comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda. Las horas pasaron y ninguno de los equipos lograba llegar a su objetivo. La noche de nuevo llegó y Temari agrupó a sus shinobis, pero no todos llegaron al punto de encuentro.

-¡Gaara! –gritó la rubia al mismo tiempo que irrumpía en la oficina de su hermano menor sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué pasa, Temari? –contestó con su típica voz serena.

-¡Dos de los grupos de ninjas del Escuadrón han desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –intervino Baki.

-¡Hace más de dos horas que los llamé para el reporte final y no llegaron!

-Tenemos que buscarlos –sugirió Kankuro.

-¡Ya lo hice! Es-es igual que con los aldeanos, ¡parece que se los ha tragado la tierra!

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –se preguntó Kankuro.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Gaara?! No sólo los aldeanos, también los shinobis están desapareciendo. Esto es inaudito –se lamentaba la rubia –Si esto sigue así... ¡pronto nos quedaremos sin ninjas!

-Calma, Temari, estás exagerando. Sigue buscando –ordenó Gaara. Temari asintió tristemente y abandonó la oficina.

-No servirá de nada, Gaara, lo sabes. Necesitamos ayuda –sentenció Baki.

-Lo sé –contestó el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>-¡Dame un tazón grande de ramen para empezar, viejo! –Naruto convenció a sus compañeros de que el mejor lugar para comer era, sin duda alguna, Ichiraku Ramen.<p>

Bra había sugerido ir al restaurante al que había ido con Kiba y Shino la vez anterior, ya que el lugar era maravilloso y el precio sencillamente una ganga. Sasuke realmente no estaba muy interesado en sugerir algún restaurante, él solo estaba esperando que se decidieran pronto para saciar su hambre, incluso si se decidían por el ramen. Sakura tampoco parecía estar dispuesta a meterse en la discusión que sostenían Naruto y Bra en la elección del restaurante, sólo sabía que estaba del lado de la guerrera en ir a otro lugar y no a Ichiraku, que siempre comían ahí.

La princesa saiyajin estaba acostumbrada a variar en sus alimentos gracias a los empleados de su mamá, que eran chefs altamente profesionales y calificados para preparar un menú diferente cada día. Al llegar a Konoha tuvo que bajar considerablemente sus estándares, no porque la comida fuese de más baja calidad, sino porque el dinero que obtenía con su trabajo no le permitía cubrir su capricho, así que decidió darle la razón a Naruto. La decisión había sido tomada.

-A mí me da un tazón mediano, por favor –Sakura cuidaba su alimentación y siempre pedía un tazón chico, pero su batalla con Bra y su leve enfrentamiento con Ino la habían dejado hambrienta, así que con un tazón mediano tendría más que suficiente.

-También uno grande –a Sasuke no le gustaba el ramen, pero tenía que comer algo, así que decidió dejar de lado su gusto y disponerse a saciar su hambre. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedir a lo mejor dos más, todo dependía de qué tan de humor se encontrara para competir contra Naruto. Estar de nuevo en la Aldea le hacía inevitable recordar sus competencias con Naruto. Ahora, ambos habían crecido y eran unos hombres hechos y derechos, pero... sus competencias infantiles jamás pasarían a la historia.

-Y yo quiero uno grande, ¿o no hay un extra grande? –el anciano parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta de la chica. Era inusual que una niña pidiese un tazón extra grande de ramen.

-No, sólo hay grande –le dijo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

-Mmmm… de acuerdo –dijo la peliazul un poco decepcionada –Deme un tazón grande de ramen.

-¡En seguida preparo sus órdenes! –anunció el amable hombre y se dispuso a preparar lo más rápido posible el pedido, siendo ayudado por su joven hija Hayame.

Mientras esperaban que la orden fuera preparada y entregada, Naruto hablaba con Sasuke sobre quién sabe qué cosas, porque el Uchiha parecía no prestarle demasiada atención a la cháchara de su mejor amigo rubio. Por otro lado, Sakura comentaba su punto de vista del encuentro con Bra, quien se encontraba sentada junto a ella. La guerrera había sido más rápida que la ninja médico y le había ganado el asiento al lado derecho de Sasuke, y Naruto ya estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del mismo, así que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse al lado de Bra. Preferible estar junto a ella que al lado de Naruto.

-Me sorprende el rápido avance que has tenido en estas dos últimas semanas que no nos vimos, Bra. Has progresado increíblemente.

-¿Tú crees eso? –por supuesto que la Briefs estaba consciente de lo poderosa que se había vuelto, pero ella todavía no alcanzaba su objetivo principal de convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, así que el arduo entrenamiento con su hermano no había terminado.

-Definitivamente. Debo confesarte que me costó mucho trabajo darte ese último golpe. ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que hiciste?

-En serio me dolió ese golpe, tú también eres demasiado fuerte, Sakura –la princesa trató de devolver el halago a la pelirrosa –Bueno, en realidad sólo me dediqué a entrenar con mi hermano Trunks. Él es un experto en artes marciales y me pasó un poco de sus conocimientos en las peleas, eso es todo –minimizó.

-Perdón que insista, pero no me parece que haya sido solo un poco de conocimiento. La manera en que te desenvolviste fue la de una persona que tiene gran experiencia en el combate y… -la médico pensó con cuidado sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas –antes de esas dos semanas tú no tenías ni un poquito de experiencia en batalla.

-Creo que estás dejando de lado un factor importante, Sakura. Mi hermano Trunks es un excelente maestro y justo ahora puedes corroborarlo conmigo –listo, seguramente con ese argumento su compañera dejaría de insistir. Además de la arrogancia de su padre, Bra había heredado la astucia de su madre.

-Sí, pero el maestro no es lo único que interviene en la formación del estudiante. Si tu hermano es un excelente maestro como dices, tú también eres una excelente alumna, por lo que veo –lejos de ser un halago, Sakura estaba insinuando algo más y la guerrera era plenamente consciente de ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –fingió ignorancia.

-Seré directa contigo. Estoy segura de que te dejaste vencer, Bra. Tú eras capaz de esquivar ese golpe y por alguna razón decidiste recibirlo.

-No, yo…

-¡Aquí tienen su orden, chicos! –interrumpió sin intención el anciano.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! –el momento perfecto para terminar la conversación había llegado gracias a la interrupción del delicioso aroma y excelente pinta que tenía el tazón grande de ramen frente a todos.

Tomaron sus palillos, los separaron y los acomodaron en su mano dispuestos a hundirlo en el delicioso ramen. Hasta Sakura había decidido dejar la conversación para después y disfrutar de sus sagrados alimentos, pero…

-¡ESPEREN! –detuvo de un grito el ninja rubio.

Los tres voltearon a verlo con ojos llenos de rencor.

-¡Ahora qué quieres, Naruto! ¿Qué no ves que tenemos hambre? –le regañó la Haruno.

-Sí, ya sé. Es solo un momento, de veras –se disculpó con su compañera y después dirigió su vista al pelinegro -¿Qué te parece si apostamos, Sasuke?

-¿Apostar? ¿Qué quieres apostar?

-El que coma menos tazones grandes de ramen paga la cuenta del otro, ¿qué dices? –Naruto tenía demasiada hambre y poco presupuesto, así que la genial idea de apostar con su mejor amigo y que él pagara la cuenta era espléndida, de esas pocas ideas que se le llegaban a ocurrir.

-Me niego.

-¡Anda, Sasuke! ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder ante mí?

-Espero que tengas suficiente dinero para pagar, Naruto –accedió el Uchiha. El tonto de Naruto sabía muy bien en dónde golpear para hacer que Sasuke considerara sus locas ideas y, gracias a su insistencia, el rubio sería derrotado.

_-¡Ay no! Aquí van de nuevo con sus tontas apuestas_ –Sakura los conocía de sobra y le parecía patético el que ambos quisieran competir literalmente en todo.

-Esperen, chicos. Yo también me uno a su apuesta –se escuchó la voz femenina de Bra.

-No, espera un minuto, ¿estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Haruno –Si tú pierdes tendrás que pagar lo que ellos dos consuman además de lo que tú consumas, ¿sí estás consciente?

-Claro que lo sé, ¿pues por quién me tomas? -dijo levemente ofendida la guerrera -¿Verdad que me puedo unir a su apuesta, Sasuke? –el portador del Sharingan estaba pensando que la ardilla de la Briefs no le giraba correctamente.

-¿Estás segura? –esta vez preguntó Naruto.

-¡Que sí! ¿O por qué no me quieren en su apuesta? –Bra se estaba impacientando.

-No, por nada, ¿tú también te quieres unir a la apuesta, Sakura-chan?

-¡Ni loca!

-¡Entonces está decidido! El perdedor pagará el consumo de los tres. ¡Comencemos! –como grito de guerra, Naruto indicó que la apuesta había dado comienzo.

Sin querer pronunciar más palabras, Naruto, Sasuke y Bra comenzaron a atacar el contenido del enorme platón. Sakura, Hayame y el anciano quedaron atónitos al observar a los tres arrasar con su comida. La pelirrosa conocía el enorme estómago de sus compañeros y las grandes cantidades de comida que le cabía al estómago de cada uno, pero ver a su compañera comer como ellos le sorprendió demasiado. Ninguna mujer que ella conociera comía de la manera en que ella lo hacía, yendo a la par de esos dos. Aun así, estaba segura de que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo el ritmo de sus dos amigos, así que casi sintió lástima por ella y por todo lo que tendría que pagar.

Los dueños de Ichiraku no tuvieron mucho tiempo para contemplar la graciosa escena de los tres, ya que nuevamente se vieron presionados para preparar más ramen a medida que los clientes iban pidiendo. La ventaja la llevaba claramente la princesa, pero sólo la médico podía darse cuenta de ello, ya que los otros dos por el momento se encontraban con su cabeza hundida en el tazón.

-¡Viejo, otro tazón!

-¡Otro tazón, por favor!

-Deme otro.

-¿Ya está listo el otro, nee-chan?

-¡Quiero otro, por favor!

-El siguiente.

-¿Me puede dar más, por favor?

-¡El siguiente, viejo!

-Otro.

La pirámide que cada uno iba acumulando era increíble. A esas alturas era imposible ver quién llevaba la ventaja. Sakura todavía no se terminaba su tazón mediano y sus tres compañeros ya llevaban una torre demasiado grande.

-Viejo… dame más.

-¡Quiero otro, por favor!

-…otro.

-¿Me das otro, por favor?

-…Viejo…

-…más…

-¡El siguiente, por favor!

-…Nee-chan…

-¡Otro más por favor!

-…más…

-¿Me puedes dar más, por favor?

-…

-¡Quiero más, por favor!

-¡El siguiente, por favor!

-¡Otro más, por favor!

-¿Me da otro, por favor?

Hace diez tazones atrás Naruto y Sasuke habían dejado de pedir, pero Bra parecía no tener fondo. Ella seguía y seguía pidiendo comida como si todavía no hubiera llegado a su límite.

Sakura tenía la mandíbula desencajada completamente y sus ojos parecían dos enormes platos blancos y extendidos que no podían apartarse de la vivaz guerrera que comía de una manera exagerada. Naruto apenas podía verla comer sin sentir que su estómago pronto devolvería todo lo que había ingerido hasta ahora. Sasuke se encontraba completamente atónito ante el comportamiento de la peliazul. Estaba seguro que su hermano había vuelto a la vida y lo había sometido a uno de sus acostumbrados Genjutsus para jugarle una broma pesada o algo así. Esa tal Bra Briefs era un estuche de monerías y se sentía con la curiosidad de resolver el misterio que la cubría.

-¡Quiero más, por favor!

-Lo siento, niña. Te acabas de terminar todo el ramen que tenía para el resto de la tarde –anunció el viejo.

-¡¿SE TERMINÓ TODO EL RAMEN?! –Naruto y Sakura no pudieron controlar su boca y soltaron a gritos esa frase al unísono. Sasuke logró controlar su asombro y permaneció callado, pero no por eso menos sorprendido, sus ojos negros se ensancharon tanto como sus párpados le permitiesen.

-¿Quiere decir que ya no hay más? -dijo con voz decepcionada la princesa saiyajin. Ella aún no había saciado por completo su apetito, pero era claro que ya no podía seguir comiendo más.

-Lo siento, pero los contenedores están completamente vacíos -contestó amablemente Hayame.

-Entiendo. Entonces ¿quién ganó? -Bra dirigió su vista a sus compañeros para finalizar la apuesta.

Silencio absoluto.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! -Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar -¡Voltea a ver los tazones y dime quién ganó la apuesta! -le dijo apuntando claramente su torre de trastes sucios que sobrepasaban en gran manera a la torre de los otros dos.

-¡Tienes un estómago gigantesco, Bra-chan! -Naruto no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, jamás había visto nada parecido.

-¿En dónde guardas tanta comida? -quiso saber la pelirrosa. Después de ver la cantidad enorme de comida que su compañera era capaz de comer se sentía, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Celosa? Sí, se sentía celosa de ver que una mujer comiera de tal manera sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por su peso y su figura, y la figura de Bra era envidiable a pesar de todo -_Maldita sea, y yo preocupándome tanto por hacer dieta_ -pensó.

El carraspeo del dueño los sacó un momento de sus cavilaciones y los obligó a mirarlo.

-Bien, muchachitos, ¿quién va a pagar la cuenta?

-¡Es cierto! -recordó Naruto -Sakura-chan, cuenta los platos de cada uno.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Es claro. Eres la única que no participó en la apuesta -dijo Sasuke.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo -no aceptó porque Sasuke se lo haya pedido indirectamente, ¿o sí?

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.

-Veamos -la ninja médico se dirigió primero a contar los tazones de la torre de Naruto -Uno, dos, tres, cuatro –tomaba uno a uno los trastes y los colocaba al lado, formando una nueva torre –Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez. Te comiste diez tazones de ramen, Naruto.

-¡Genial! ¡Supera eso, Sasuke! –el azabache sonrió de lado y soltó una pequeña risa de arrogancia.

-Contemos los tuyos, Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirrosa y comenzó –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis –Sakura tomaba los tazones en su delicada mano y los pasaba lentamente a la nueva torre que formaba, aumentando con ello el suspenso. Naruto tragó saliva sonoramente y Sasuke no apartaba la vista de los platos que su compañera contaba –Siete, ocho, nueve...

Todo estaba decidido.

Según la apuesta, el perdedor debía cubrir los gastos de los tres participantes, lo cual era aún más terrible de lo que sonaba gracias a la pequeña y glotona guerrera que alternaba sus grandes ojos azules entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

-Diez. Diez tazones de ramen comiste también, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Empatamos! –dijo Naruto decepcionado.

-¡Cuenta los de Bra! –sonó la voz de Sasuke casi como una orden.

-Bien –Sakura caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la torre de tazones que la guerrera había dejado. Contempló la pila de platos y comenzó a contarlos –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce... _¿qué acaso esta torre no tiene fin?_ –pensó asombrada Sakura –diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte... –y los platos seguían y seguían. Entre más avanzaba Haruno, más y más grandes se hacían los ojos de los presentes –veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y dos y treinta y tres.

-¿Treinta... treinta y tres? ¡¿Estás segura de eso, Sakura-chan?! –Ninguno lo podía creer. Naruto sólo pensaba en lo flaca que su ranita se volvería después de esta apuesta.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura, Naruto -tan segura como que 2+2=4, pero tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos y su lógica le decían -¿Entonces quién va a pagar?

-Pues... -se quedó pensando el rubio por unos minutos.

-Nos dividiremos la cuenta –respondió el Uchiha.

-Bien, aquí tienen –el dueño de Ichiraku les extendió la cuenta.

Los cuatro se apresuraron para ver el monto total de su chistecito. La cantidad era inimaginable.

Sasuke sacó su dinero, lo contó y puso su parte en la barra sin ningún problema. Naruto sacó su ranita y discretamente comenzó a contar el contenido de ella, al notar que el dinero que tenía era insuficiente incluso sólo pagando la mitad, apareció repentinamente al lado de su compañera pelirrosa y le dijo algo al oído.

-¿Me prestas dinero, Sakura-chan? –le dijo algo apenado.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto necesitas? –le preguntó molesta, pero también en voz baja cuidando la discreción con la que le había hablado su amigo.

-La mitad –le contestó sin pudor alguno.

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE PRESTE LA MITAD DEL DINERO?! –era demasiado. Esta vez no pudo ser discreta y delató al rubio.

-Sssshhh, guarda silencio, Sakura-chan.

La guerrera escuchó que su ahora amigo Naruto estaba en problemas por su culpa, se rió nerviosa poniendo una mano atrás de su cabeza, recordando con ese gesto a Goku.

Los cuatro caminaban alejándose de Ichiraku. Sasuke avanzaba con los ojos cerrados completamente relajado, Sakura miraba molesta a Naruto por haberle hecho pagar a pesar de no haber participado en la apuesta, Naruto caminaba cabizbajo por la pérdida del dinero que tanto trabajo le costó ahorrar y Bra iba sintiéndose satisfecha de haber comido tanto. A espaldas suyas, el anciano cerraba su negocio y se marchaba feliz con su hija por haber terminado más temprano de lo usual.

* * *

><p>El equipo Asuma se desplazaba rápidamente por los árboles para poder llegar en el menor tiempo posible a Suna, donde se había requerido con urgencia su ayuda.<p>

**Flashback**

_-Los he mandado llamar para darles una misión en la Aldea de la Arena –comenzó a hablar la Hokage –El Kazekage y los ninjas han estado enfrentando una situación bastante extraña. Desde hace varias semanas atrás, algunos aldeanos han desaparecido sin explicación alguna y eso ha alarmado a la Aldea, pero la situación se ha tornado demasiado complicada al desaparecer incluso varios chunin y algunos jounin._

_-¿Que han desaparecido ninjas de la Arena, dice? Esto es increíble –habló Shikamaru._

_-Así es –afirmó Tsunade._

_-Y dígame, ¿le han informado cuál es el avance que han tenido hasta ahora? –preguntó el joven pelilila._

_-Dicen que no han podido encontrar la causa ni a los desaparecidos –en esta ocasión respondió Shizune._

_-Por eso es que ustedes son la mejor opción para ayudar a nuestros hermanos de la Arena. ¡Equipo Asuma! Su misión es apoyar en la búsqueda de las personas y encontrar la causa de tal acontecimiento, además de ponerse a disposición del Kazekage para lo que él les ordene –sentenció autoritaria la Godaime._

_-¡Hai!_

_Afuera de las instalaciones de la Torre Hokage, Shikamaru daba las últimas indicaciones antes de partir._

_-Muy bien, ya oyeron a la Hokage. Vayan a preparar su equipaje y nos veremos en la Puerta Principal en treinta minutos._

_-¡Bien! –dijeron Ino y Choji al mismo tiempo. Trunks sólo asintió y los cuatro se dispersaron._

_La princesa Tsunade los observó desde el ventanal de su oficina todo el tiempo hasta que se separaron._

_-¿Está segura que el equipo Asuma es la mejor opción? –cuestionó Shizune –Naruto parece ser el más indicado para esto, ya que puede encontrar fácilmente a los aldeanos si entra en el modo Sennin._

_-Eso lo sé muy bien. Elegí al equipo Asuma porque el cerebro de Shikamaru puede ayudarles en gran medida a resolver la incógnita y poner a Ino y Choji a trabajar eficientemente. Trunks también los puede localizar y encontrarlos fácilmente gracias a su capacidad de sentir el ki. Además –la Hokage acercó el dedo pulgar a su boca y mordió ligeramente su uña cubierta de esmalte rojo –Quiero ver qué tan eficiente puede ser un saiyajin._

**Fin del flashback**

-Si continuamos con este ritmo, en tres días llegaremos a Suna –habló Shikamaru.

-¿En tres días? –preguntó sorprendido Trunks.

-Sí, ¿no te parece genial? Somos lo demasiado rápidos como para llegar en tan sólo tres días –alabó Ino al equipo entero.

-Sí, me parece muy bien –le dijo cortésmente el guerrero -_¿Tres días? Eso es demasiado tiempo. Si tan sólo pudiera volar, ya habríamos llegado a ese lugar._

-Pronto comenzará a oscurecer. Busquemos un lugar para acampar y mañana reanudaremos la marcha –indicó el líder del equipo.

-No es por desobedecer tus órdenes, Shikamaru, pero creo que podemos avanzar todavía mucho más si continuamos con este ritmo –sugirió el guerrero. La desaparición de aquellas personas lo tenía un poco nervioso y deseaba llegar ahí pronto para impedir que más personas corrieran peligro. Ese era su instinto protector, el mismo que Goku tenía por la humanidad.

-En primer lugar, no son órdenes. Ya te había dicho anteriormente que no me gusta mucho la idea de ser el líder del equipo. Para mí, Asuma sigue siendo el que nos guía, a pesar de ya no estar físicamente con nosotros. En segundo lugar, no podemos ayudar a la Aldea de la Arena si llegamos agotados o nos ocurre algo por lo mismo. Lo prudente es descansar, porque nosotros sí somos humanos y tenemos que reponer energías.

Trunks se tensó ante las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del Nara. Los otros dos estaban atentos a su conversación y pusieron cara interrogante por lo mencionado.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que "nosotros sí somos humanos, Shikamaru? –preguntó su redondito amigo.

-Nada, Choji. Es un decir –mintió el pelinegro –Este parece ser un buen lugar –se detuvo al instante y los demás imitaron su acción –Haremos caso a lo que dice Trunks y no levantaremos nuestras carpas, sólo usaremos saco de dormir para no perder tiempo recogiendo todo mañana.

-Muy bien –dijo Choji.

-Estoy de acuerdo –hizo saber la rubia.

-Yo me encargaré de traer la madera y hacer la fogata, Trunks -el amante de las sombras dirigió su vista al mencionado –Tú encárgate de traer algo de alimento para todos. Asegúrate de traer suficiente para ti –bromeó.

-En seguida traeré algo y no te preocupes, traeré todo lo que necesita mi estómago –le dijo siguiendo la broma.

-Iré contigo –dijo de repente la Yamanaka –Con todo lo que traerás estoy segura de que no podrás tú solo.

-No te preocupes, Ino, te aseguro que no tendré problemas –trató de persuadirla el guerrero. Le encantaba la compañía de Ino y su extraña forma de ponerlo nervioso, pero iría de caza y seguramente su compañera se lastimaría si no tenía las debidas precauciones y él quería evitar a toda costa que saliera herida. Además, era lógico pensar que el poderoso guerrero aguantaría el peso de todo lo que llevara en sus fortalecidos y musculosos brazos.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres que te acompañe, te estoy afirmando que voy a hacerlo. Andando –se adelantó la rubia.

Trunks no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que la voluntariosa kunoichi lo acompañara. Había tratado a muchas mujeres en Capsule Corp y a otras tantas en fiestas donde acompañaba a su mejor amigo Goten, pero ninguna con la seguridad y determinación que la ninja mostraba siempre que se requería. La única fémina que conocía con tanta seguridad en sí misma como la que mostraba la rubia en frente suyo era Pan, la nieta del hombre más fuerte del universo. Ella también era tan segura y confiada como todos los saiyajin a la hora del combate, pero a diferencia de la Yamanaka, Pan no se preocupaba más de la cuenta por su apariencia y, sin embargo, era atractiva. Pero la pequeña Pan era eso, una pequeña niña a la que él le había tomado un gran afecto, como el de un amigo, como el de la sobrina de su mejor amigo, como la mejor amiga de su hermana, sólo eso. Y ahora que pensaba en ellos, se dio cuenta de que realmente extrañaba a ese par de amigos suyos. También estaba seguro de que su hermana Bra los extrañaba tanto como él.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas pudo reaccionar a la voz chillona de Ino que hacía más de un rato lo estaba llamando.

-¡Tierra llamando a Trunks! ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Eh? Sí, perdón, ¿me decías algo? –preguntó algo apenado el saiyajin.

-¿Qué tu mamá no te enseñó a escuchar atentamente cuando una mujer te está hablando? –expresó molesta.

-Claro que lo hizo, disculpa mi distracción.

-¿Pues en qué estás pensando que te tiene tan absorto? –inquirió curiosa Ino. Meterse en la cabeza del guerrero era algo que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas. Quería descubrir todos los secretos que su reservada personalidad guardaba con tal recelo que ninguno hasta ahora podía descifrar la enigmática personalidad del hombre frente a ella, pero encerró esos deseos bajo llave en ese mismo instante. Invadir de esa manera la privacidad de la gente no era algo que ella hiciese como si nada, ya que sus habilidades sólo las usaba para el trabajo, no como hobbie. Tenía otros trucos bajo la manga para enterarse de lo que ella quisiera sin recurrir a sus jutsus mentales.

-Pensaba en mis amigos y en mis padres. Han pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que desaparecimos y, a decir verdad, los extraño demasiado.

-¿Crees que estén tratando de buscarlos?

-Por supuesto –el pelilila alzó su rostro hacia el firmamento y cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa chocar contra sus mejillas, como tratando de imaginar la reacción de sus seres queridos –Seguramente mi madre ha de estar hecha un manojo de nervios al no poder encontrarnos a mi hermana y a mí, pero también está segura de que nos cuidaremos el uno al otro, así que por ese lado está tranquila. Papá se ha de sentir desesperado al no poder encontrar el ki de su pequeña princesa. Claro que él es un guerrero demasiado reservado y no muestra sus emociones ante los demás, pero yo sé que él la ama y se siente angustiado por no poder encontrarla.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no le importas? –salieron de sus imprudentes labios las palabras. Trunks abrió sus ojos y los posó en los celestes de su acompañante.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que le importo! Mi padre, Vegeta, es una persona que piensa que mostrar los sentimientos es un signo de debilidad. Él solamente vive para volverse más fuerte y es lo único que exterioriza; pero mi madre, Bra y yo sabemos que en el fondo es un ser que ama a su familia y que no dudaría ni un segundo en dar la vida por nosotros. La diferencia es que a mí me entrenó en las artes marciales y sabe a la perfección que sé cuidarme solo, pero él no sabe que mi hermana ahora es fuerte y también puede cuidarse ella sola, aunque por supuesto sigo estando muy al pendiente de ella.

-Sé lo que debes sentir ahora al extrañar a tus padres –Ino bajó su semblante y su voz bajó de volumen. El saiyajin la miró detenidamente con semblante preocupado, pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro en señal de empatía –Mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Fue duro crecer sin ella, sin sus consejos ni su cariño, pero mi padre me cuidó, me amó y me protegió de tal manera que pude salir adelante sin mi madre.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu padre? –quiso saber el guerrero.

-Él murió en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja junto al padre de Shikamaru –Ino no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas al recordar el momento en el que sus padres se despidieron de ellos y las emotivas palabras que les dedicaron. Trunks aún tenía con vida a ambos padres gracias a las esferas del dragón, pero supo perfectamente lo que Ino sintió al perder a su padre, ya que él perdió al suyo cuando Vegeta enfrentó solo a Majin Boo. Él era muy pequeño en ese momento, pero sintió el dolor y la sed de venganza contra aquel malvado ser rosita que tuvo la osadía de quitarle a su padre.

-Sé cómo te sientes –le dijo con total sinceridad.

-Claro que no lo sabes –la rubia limpió las rebeldes lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas –Tus padres están vivos y esperan deseosos el momento en el que regreses a casa con ellos. Aunque no los conozco, puedo imaginar que tu madre correrá y los abrazará con tanto amor que no querrá volver a soltarlos nunca más, y tu padre sentirá aliviado su corazón y jurará que pondrá a entrenar a su pequeña hija para que él pueda sentirse tranquilo si alguna vez llegase a faltar, además te hará jurar que nunca la dejarás sola –la voz de la rubia sonaba entrecortada, deseando ser ella la que viviera ese cuadro que se formó dentro de su cabeza.

Los labios de Trunks se separaron ligeramente. Su compañera había descrito muy bien a Vegeta y a Bulma a pesar de hablarle muy poco de ellos. La rubia prosiguió.

-Por eso puedo saber que no has tenido un dolor tan grande como el mío. Yo perdí a mi mamá, a mi papá y a mi sensei. Son pérdidas irreparables –termino de hablar, no porque ya no le quedasen más palabras, sino porque su quebrada voz le impidió continuar externando su dolor.

Era lógico que ella pensara que él no había sufrido pérdidas tan grandes como las que hace unos momentos había descrito debido a la falta de información sobre su vida, pero la realidad era distinta. La realidad era cruelmente distinta a la que ella pensaba. Él no sólo había sentido el dolor de perder a su padre, también había experimentado la vida de guerrero a una edad temprana y había cargado con la enrome responsabilidad de proteger a la humanidad entera de una amenaza tan poderosa. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, él había experimentado en carne propia la muerte. Sí, la misma muerte había llegado para ponerle fin a su existencia cuando Kid Boo hizo estallar la Tierra en miles de pedazos con el Señor Piccoro, Gohan, Goten y él inconscientes. El seguir respirando hasta ese momento se debía a la fortuna de saber de la existencia de las maravillosas Esferas del Dragón, ya que sin ellas, él no habría podido estar justo en ese momento.

-Te equivocas, Ino. Yo también he sentido el dolor que tú sientes en varias ocasiones y he cargado con responsabilidades tan grandes como las que tú cargarás como futura cabeza de tu clan, es solo que nuestras experiencias son completamente distintas y no podemos alcanzar a comprender lo que cada uno ha pasado.

-Tienes razón, Trunks. Discúlpame, me dejé llevar por el dolor –se disculpó la fémina. Limpió sus rosadas mejillas e intentó normalizar su respiración.

-Se hace tarde. Yo me encargaré de cazar algún animal que ronde por estos lugares. Quédate aquí, por favor, no tardaré.

-Yo también iré a cazar algo. Te veo aquí en cuanto termine.

-Preferiría que esperaras aquí. Ya ha oscurecido y no se ve muy bien por causa de los árboles y no quisiera que algo malo te pasara. Te aseguro que no tardaré nada.

Ante esas palabras, la rubia sintió que algo en su corazón se movió. Shikamaru y Choji eran sus amigos de toda la vida y era natural que ellos mostraran su preocupación por ella en incontables ocasiones. Los unía la historia entre los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi. Pero ahora, frente a ella, la voz que escuchó, los ojos que vio, la boca que pronunció esas palabras y el rostro que vio, no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos de infancia. Ese chico de cabellos violetas no tenía más de tres semanas de conocerla y ya la protegía como si fuese su amigo de siempre. La ninja médico entendió que la preocupación que el guerrero profería cada vez que ella se encontraba en peligro la enamoraba más y más de él.

-Trunks, deja ya de protegerme tanto, ¿quieres? Antes de que tú llegaras a este lugar yo ya hacía este tipo de cosas, siempre he sido una ninja independiente.

-Lo sé, no fue mi intención ofenderte, te pido disculpas si eso ocurrió. Lo que intento decir es que me ofrezco para hacer este encargo, así que no tienes que molestarte.

-No me quedaré con los brazos cruzados mientras tú te encargas de todo. Iré a recolectar frutos y hierbas para complementar.

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas muy lejos.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –dijo la de ojos azules mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda en señal de desinterés y fastidio ante la insistencia del guerrero.

El pelilila continuó caminando por el hermoso bosque en busca de un animal grande para cazar. No muy lejos, un río lo bastante profundo para que muchos peces habitaran en él se apareció frente a Trunks. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la chaqueta azul claro distintiva de Capsule Corp, dejando a la vista sus bien formados brazos que aguantaban 50 veces su propio peso. Luego prosiguió con su camiseta negra que en un par de segundos logró sacarse, exhibiendo su bien trabajado abdomen y sus pectorales hinchados por el arduo entrenamiento. Se concentró un poco para detectar el ki de su compañera, al sentir su energía espiritual un poco lejos de él, se quitó el cinturón dorado y lo colgó en la rama de un árbol cerca del río. Después, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y antes de sacárselo, se quitó las sandalias distintivas de un shinobi. Era la única pieza de su atuendo que cambió en su llegada, ya que las forradas botas que siempre usaba le serían estorbosas para moverse en ese lugar. Posterior a haber dejado sus pies descalzos y sentir el pasto haciéndole cosquillas, se quitó el pantalón, quedando únicamente en bóxers. Sus fuertes y torneadas piernas sintieron la fría brisa de la noche, pero aun así, continuó con su labor. Cualquier mujer se hubiese derretido cual chocolate en pleno sol al admirar el cuerpo varonil del guerrero. Es más, si Ino hubiese pensado que el guerrero se dedicaría a pescar, ella se habría quedado escondida detrás de un árbol para contemplarlo.

El guerrero Z observó a un gran pez navegar por el río y se metió al agua fría de un clavado, divirtiéndose como niño con juguete nuevo. Su vida adulta como Director General en Capsule Corp a veces era tan estresante que le hacía olvidar que la vida se trata de disfrutar al máximo de pequeños momentos, así que se dedicaría a divertirse ahí como pez en el agua. Después de un buen tiempo, salió de ahí con tres enormes peces sobre sus hombros.

Los dejó en la orilla del río y salió completamente del agua, sintiendo de lleno el aire gélido que se colaba por cada poro de su piel desnuda. Su cabello lila había crecido considerablemente en las tres semanas que llevaba ahí. Ahora lo tenía hasta los hombros y el agua escurría por él, deslizando pequeñas y juguetonas gotas que trazaban su camino, algunas por los fuertes brazos, llegando a sus grandes manos, a sus dedos y encontraban su fin cayendo en picada hasta el suelo. Otras se escabullían por su cuello, mojando su pecho, su abdomen y llegando hasta el inicio de sus bóxers. Sus piernas también se encontraban cubiertas de ese líquido vital que escurría a través de ellas hasta llegar a sus pies y terminaban su recorrido mojando el pasto. Para apresurar el secado que hasta ahora el aire estaba tratando de hacer, Trunks tomó su cabello, hizo una coleta y escurrió el exceso de agua en él. Pasó sus manos por sus torneados brazos para apresurar el recorrido del agua fuera de él, y lo mismo hizo con su pecho, su abdomen y sus piernas. Se vistió con rapidez y cargó sobre su ancha y masculina espalda los peces que atrapó y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraría con Ino.

Pocos minutos después, alcanzó a vislumbrar la atractiva figura femenina de su compañera de equipo que llevaba sus delgados brazos repletos de frutos y algunas hierbas verdes que recolectó. Al mostrar su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, el guerrero pudo ver un ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. La chica no dijo nada, sólo se apresuró a caminar y reunirse con los demás.

La velada pasó de lo más sencilla. Trunks y Choji disfrutaron a más no poder del festín que el guerrero había llevado para deleite de ambos, mientras que Shikamaru e Ino comieron muy poco a comparación de los otros dos. Por supuesto, Trunks le ganó a Choji por mucho, sintiéndose de nuevo derrotado éste último.

-Me encargaré de hacer la primera ronda de vigilancia –dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo me haré cargo de la segunda ronda, si gustan –se ofreció el guerrero.

-Bien, esta noche Trunks y yo haremos la guardia, la siguiente noche serán Choji e Ino.

Todos afirmaron y se acomodaron en sus bolsas de dormir. El Nara se sentó en un árbol alto y se acomodó para poder vigilar la primera mitad de la noche. Pasadas unas horas, el pelinegro bajó su mirada y la puso en sus tres camaradas que yacían dormidos. Por unos instantes, un sentimiento de calidez inundó su corazón. Pensó que esos chicos de ahí abajo lo eran todo para él. Eran sus colegas, sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus hermanos, eran su familia. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al chico de rara cabellera violeta, se había dado cuenta que era completamente de fiar. Daba miedo pensar que quizá las cosas pudieron ser diferentes y que en lugar de haber aparecido en Konoha, hubiese aparecido en cualquier otro lugar que lo convirtiera en una amenaza para ellos. Afortunadamente no había sucedido aquello. Y no había sucedido aquello no por el hecho de haber caído en manos de la Hoja, sino por el hecho de haber sido educado de la mejor manera.

-_Ahora recuerdo que habló de un tal Goku y de sus intervenciones para salvar la Tierra en incontables ocasiones. Así como lo describe Trunks, suena a un Naruto de otro planeta y de otra dimensión_ –reflexionó Shikamaru –_Además de eso, también habló de su padre y de lo orgulloso que es, algo así como un Sasuke sintiéndose el príncipe de los Uchiha_ –rió ante tales pensamientos.

Echó una última mirada al guerrero y lo sintió un ninja de Konoha. Y para Shikamaru era un gusto dar la vida por un ninja de Konoha.

Las horas transcurrieron y el turno del pelinegro llegó a su fin. Trunks despertó justo en el momento en el que Shikamaru descendía del árbol para despertarlo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras en voz baja para no despertar a los otros dos y el Nara se metió en su saco para dormir.

El Briefs encontró cómoda una roca enorme muy cerca del campamento. Se sentó sobre la roca y alzó su mirada al cielo, buscando el astro menor que engalanaba la noche con su redondez tan brillante como el mismo sol. Esa era una noche de luna llena, la cual iluminaba el paisaje nocturno, regalándole una vista maravillosa. El guerrero pensó que era muy afortunado de haber nacido sin cola, ya que esos momentos serían devastadores si la tuviera en existencia. Gracias a Dende eso no había sucedido, así podía disfrutar de la belleza del astro en el firmamento sin temor alguno. A pesar de no tener cola, no podía negar que era un auténtico saiyajin debido a la atracción que sentía por la luna, como sus antepasados que ante ella se transformaban en monos gigantes y sacaban su instinto salvaje. Se permitió olvidar al mundo entero en ese momento para observar la brillante esfera y agolpar sus recuerdos en la mente.

Unos ojos azules permanecían insistentemente en la figura del guerrero. Ino podía ver el perfil de Trunks y se dedicó a escudriñar cada parte de él, encontrándolo aún más atractivo bañado de la luz de la hermosa luna. Y hablando de baño, su mente trajo de nuevo aquella escena en la que, sin querer, la rubia había invadido la privacidad de su compañero. Pero ¿cómo poder evitar quedarse embobada observando el perfecto cuerpo del ojiazul empapado y sin nada más que sus bóxers? Imposible.

Sencillamente eso era imposible.

-_Él tuvo la culpa por haberse tardado más de la cuenta_ –se excusó para sí misma en su mente –_Si hubiera llegado a tiempo, no habría tenido que ir a buscarlo. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Fue perfecto que se haya tardado tanto tiempo y que yo tuviera que buscarlo. Gracias a eso, pude ver algo que quizá nunca jamás pueda volver a ver. Ese hombre será solo mío. No me importa que tenga que irse, estaré a su lado el tiempo que se quede aquí._

La Yamanaka era plenamente consciente de que el chico de ojos bellamente azules no pertenecía a Konoha, lo cual entristecía su semblante, pues él había logrado meterse en su corazón sin previo aviso y, quizá, sin saberlo. A pesar de ello, la rubia nunca retrocedía si de conquistar a un hombre se trataba, así que emplearía todo lo que tuviese a su favor para hacer de la estancia de Trunks algo inolvidable.

El tiempo transcurrió sin detenerse y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron los huecos que los árboles no lograban cubrir con sus hojas. Todos se levantaron y estiraron sus adormecidos músculos.

-Buenos días a todos –dijo cortésmente el saiyajin.

-Buenos días, Trunks –la primera en responder fue la alegre Ino.

-No serán buenos días sin antes haber desayunado.

-Tranquilo, Choji. Comerás después, ahora tenemos que reanudar el viaje –le calmó su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes, Choji, pude conseguir pequeñas frutas y las puse en este saco para que vayamos comiendo en el camino –Trunks ya estaba acostumbrado al estómago del Akimichi, un poco parecido al suyo.

-¡Uhu! ¡Muchas gracias, Trunks! Eres un excelente amigo –le dijo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el saco y hundía su gran mano para comenzar a comer.

-¿Listos? –indicó el líder holgazán –Continuemos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos días restantes pasaron y al fin pudieron llegar al inicio del desierto. Trunks no creyó que, literal, la Aldea fuera de arena. Un ninja de la Arena los esperaba ansioso y, al verlos, no perdieron tiempo en habladurías, se encaminaron pronto a atravesar el gigantesco desierto hasta llegar a la Aldea.

Cuando llegaron, el ninja los encaminó a la oficina de Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de la Arena, donde estaba acompañado de sus dos hermanos mayores, Sabaku No Kankuro y Sabaku No Temari.

-Pase –dijo Gaara al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

-Los ninjas de la Hoja han llegado, Kazekage-sama –advirtió el chunin una vez que ingresaron a la pieza.

-Así que la Hokage creyó que era buena idea enviar al holgazán a un trabajo de mucha acción –se burló Temari contenta de ver a su amigo pelinegro.

-Muy graciosa, mujer –le contestó a modo de saludo el Nara.

-Y dime, ¿tu sombra se encargará de encontrar a todos los desaparecidos?

-Aunque lo dudes, eso vinimos a hacer.

-Eso quiero verlo –finalizó la rubia.

-Basta, Temari –tranquilizó el pelirrojo, tornando la atmósfera con un aire más serio –Creí que enviarían a Naruto para localizar el chakra de los aldeanos –se cuestionó Gaara, también esperanzado de estrechar la mano de su primer amigo.

-Tsunade-sama creyó que el más indicado para ese trabajo es Trunks –dijo Shikamaru poniéndose al lado del saiyajin, presentándolo ante los hermanos del Desierto –Él es un chico bastante especial, ya verán que con su ayuda podremos dar con ellos.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks Briefs.

-_¿Y este chico quién es? No tiene apariencia de ser un ninja. Eso lo puedo saber con ver su atuendo tan distinto al de nosotros, aunque quiera aparentarlo por traer sandalias shinobi y su bandana de Konoha en el brazo izquierdo –_comenzó a analizar al guerrero la rubia de cuatro coletas, fijando sus ojos verdes sin recato alguno, cosa que advirtió el guerrero y, al igual que con la rubia de una coleta, se sonrojó ante la insistente mirada –_Aunque debo reconocer que es muy atractivo –_ante esas palabras, la ninja de la Arena lo vio de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-¿Trunks, eh? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sabaku No Kankuro, hermano y consejero del Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara –se presentó el castaño y presentó a su hermano menor, respectivamente.

-Y yo soy Sabaku No Temari, encargada del Escuadrón de Búsqueda. Si estás aquí para ayudarnos, entonces tú y yo trabajaremos juntos –le dijo aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Estas palabras no sonaron para nada agradables a los oídos de la Yamanaka, quien dirigió una mirada fulminante a la otra rubia, pero que ésta ignoró completamente, ya que no lograba despegar sus verdes en los azules del guerrero.

-Antes que nada, queremos escuchar un informe detallado de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora –pidió el Nara, obligando a las féminas a mirarlo y dejar de lado lo anterior.

-En las últimas cuatro semanas ha desaparecido una considerable cantidad de personas civiles en la Aldea –comenzó a dar el reporte el marionetista -Hemos tratado de dar con su paradero, pero nos ha sido imposible. Pero, la última vez que se reportaron desapariciones, dos grupos de shinobi del Escuadrón de búsqueda también se esfumaron.

-Esto quiere decir que la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos es realmente poderosa si los shinobi también son víctimas de este fenómeno –analizó Shikamaru.

-¿Cuántos ninjas son en total los que ya no están? –preguntó el guerrero.

-Los equipos de búsqueda son integrados exactamente igual que los demás. Si un equipo es de máximo cuatro ninjas, eso quiere decir que son ocho los ninjas que se han reportado ausentes –contestó Temari, obviando la respuesta.

Los shinobi de Konoha se detuvieron a analizar la situación. Nunca antes se había presentado algo parecido, por lo que se hallaron frente a algo desconocido, pero que tenían que resolver lo antes posible para evitar que más víctimas cayeran en aquel extraño suceso.

-Está por oscurecer –mencionó el Kazekage de repente, rompiendo el gran silencio que se formó por algunos minutos.

-Es hora –dijo el hermano mayor de Gaara –Algo que hemos descubierto al analizar la situación es que todos han desaparecido mientras oscurece y a lo largo de la noche. Se ha advertido a toda la población que a esta hora nadie puede estar en las calles de la Arena.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no lo mencionaron antes? Tenemos poco tiempo para organizarnos –dijo Shikamaru –Nuestra prioridad en estos momentos es proteger a la población. Trunks, tú definitivamente estarás con Temari en su Escuadrón por la mañana, pero por ahora necesitamos que te concentres en el ki de todos y estés al pendiente de ello. Si detectamos a tiempo las presencias que están desapareciendo, podremos impedir que lo sigan haciendo y probablemente demos con el origen. Kazekage-sama, por favor disponga a todos los shinobi para que patrullen toda la Aldea y, les pido de la manera más atenta, que no vayan solos. Siempre, en todo momento, debe haber al menos un ninja más acompañándolos. Ino, tú estarás en el Escuadrón Médico por si hay algún herido.

-Espera, Shikamaru. Soy un ninja sensorial, es mejor que también vaya a patrullar las calles y detectar si algún chakra comienza a desvanecerse –alegó la rubia. Su argumento era totalmente válido, pero también quería estar en la misma tarea que Trunks, y si le asignaban en su mismo equipo, estaría aún mejor. No quería dejarlo con la otra rubia, que había visto ya sus intenciones con el guerrero.

-Sé que eres la mejor detectando chakra, pero eres mucho más útil en ninjutsus médicos. Aquí tienen bastantes ninjas sensoriales y Trunks puede solo con la tarea, en cambio, una de las discípulas de Tsunade puede hacerse perfectamente cargo de la dirección de los médicos –puntualizó el pelinegro.

La Yamanaka no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso al Nara. Si tenía una tarea diferente a la del guerrero no importaba, iba a dar lo mejor de sí para que la misión fuese resuelta de la mejor manera y que su príncipe lila la viera lucirse. Shikamaru tenía su confianza puesta en Trunks, tal y como Asuma la tuvo en Shikamaru en su momento. Si decía que él podía solo con la tarea, confiaría también. Después de todo, ella misma había visto las asombrosas habilidades del hijo mayor de Vegeta.

-Shikamaru –llamó Gaara –Estás a cargo de dirigir a los ninja de la Arena. Eres como tu padre Shikaku solía ser. Tengo mi confianza puesta en ti.

Al usuario de las sombras le sorprendió lo dicho por el pelirrojo. No por la confianza del Kazekage, sino por la mención de su difunto padre. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de disipar los tristes recuerdos. Este no era el momento de ponerse sentimental.

-Le mantendré informado de lo que suceda –respondió Shikamaru como gesto de agradecimiento.

Los hermanos mayores de Gaara salieron de su oficina seguidos de los ninjas, y guerrero, de Konoha. En la parte superior de la Torre Kazekage reunieron a todos los ninjas disponibles y se organizaron. Se hicieron dúos y se distribuyeron por toda la Aldea, mientras que los ninja médicos aguardaban en puntos estratégicos por si algún grupo requería de su asistencia.

-_Puedo sentir hasta la más mínima energía que hay en la Aldea, solo necesito concentrarme para poder percibir alguna anomalía, ya que las presencias de personas comunes es más difícil de detectar_ –pensaba el saiyajin mientras cerraba los ojos para mayor concentración.

-Veo por qué Shikamaru tiene tanta confianza en ti. Te tomas esto muy en serio –dijo Temari a su lado. La rubia había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para conocer al nuevo integrante del equipo Asuma y no la desaprovechó en lo absoluto –_Ahora que recuerdo, ese holgazán dijo algo muy extraño sobre lo que éste chico podía hacer_.

-Claro. Todos aquí debemos tomarnos la seguridad de la gente muy en serio, ¿no crees?

-¿A qué se refirió Nara cuando dijo que te concentraras en el ki de todos? –ignoró el comentario anterior por completo.

-¿Eh? Bueno, verás. Tengo la capacidad de percibir la energía espiritual de las personas, lo que me permite saber su ubicación, su nivel de poder, entre otras cosas.

-¿Energía espiritual puramente? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –se sorprendió la rubia.

-No, no, en lo absoluto. Hablo completamente en serio. Ustedes le llaman chakra, ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas. El chakra surge de la combinación de la energía física que hay en nuestro cuerpo y de la energía espiritual que controlamos con entrenamiento, eso es lo que los ninjas sensoriales pueden sentir. Pero tú me estás diciendo que la energía espiritual solamente es lo que sientes. Eso es imposible.

-Bueno, me es posible. Es por eso que debo concentrarme más de lo habitual. Como tú misma lo dijiste, sólo con entrenamiento se incrementa la energía espiritual, así que me cuesta más trabajo sentir el de los aldeanos normales.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me calle? ¿Insinúas que te distraigo o que te estorbo? ¿Es eso? No eres nada caballeroso –se ofendió Temari.

-No, no quise decir eso. No me malinterpretes por favor –el guerrero intentó por todos los medios disculparse con su compañera de vigilancia. No entendía por qué unas simples e insignificantes palabras podrían llegar a ser una bomba atómica en la mente de una mujer, pero era mejor hacer algo al respecto si no quería tenerla de mal humor toda la noche –Discúlpame, por favor –le insistió el guerrero, aún sin entender de qué se estaba disculpando exactamente.

La rubia sonrió triunfante. Era tan sencillo hacer que un hombre se disculpara sin saber por qué razón y eso le divertía.

-Está bien. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? -¿acaso todas las mujeres eran así de ventajosas? Nunca las comprendería.

-Que después de resolver este asunto me invites a salir, ¿qué te parece? –le dijo muy segura de sí misma. Temari, la ninja de la Arena, era una mujer directa, coqueta y demasiado fuerte. Ser la hermana del Kazekage era de gran ventaja, pero no necesitaba de ello, con ser ella misma le bastaba.

-¿Salir? Sí, como digas –cedió con tal de calmar el carácter de la ninja.

-Bien, dejemos de lado la charla y concéntrate en tu trabajo. Iré a patrullar por los alrededores –le indicó la fémina dándole la espalda.

-No, espera. Recuerda que no puedes ir sola. Te acompañaré.

-¡Ay, pero qué amable! -le dijo con ironía –No necesito que seas mi niñera, puedo cuidarme sola.

Y de nuevo escuchaba esa misma frase, ¿qué acaso todas las mujeres de ese lugar eran así de orgullosas? No pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en su pequeña amiga pelinegra. Pan era la única que le decía eso cuando mostraba preocupación por ella, argumentando que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para necesitar de su protección y, en ese lugar, parecía que pensaban de la misma manera.

-Esta es una situación sumamente delicada. Ninjas poderosos han desaparecido y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la causa de ello, así que te pido que me dejes acompañarte.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Tienes miedo de quedarte sólo, ¿no es así? –se burló la de ojos verdes.

-No, no es eso. Si uno corre peligro el otro puede apoyar o informar a Shikamaru. Insisto, voy contigo.

-De acuerdo, señor preocupón –una parte de ella se sintió diferente y rara ante la insistencia de su compañero. Preocuparse por alguien que acababa de conocer no era nada normal. Algo tenía ese chico que le atraía.

De repente, Trunks sintió que el ki de un ninja se desvanecía lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, qué les pareció? Parece que las cosas en Suna no están nada bien, qué estará pasando? Podrá nuestro guapísimo guerrero descubrirlo? Tal parece que Trunks está tirando rostro por todos lados jajaja ya atrapó también a la rubia de la Arena. Cómo le hará Ino para defender lo suyo? Y aún mejor, qué hará Trunks en medio de una pelea de fuertes y hermosas kunoichis? Seguro envidiará el estoicismo de Vegeta.<strong>

**bulmiita tiny: Hola! Espero que todo esté bien y que las cosas se hayan resuelto :D Te diré que me divertí escribiendo el capítulo anterior y éste también, sobre todo en la parte donde Sasuke se queda con el ojo cuadrado :P Me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero aquí está y espero que te guste. Te mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews y háganme saber su opinión, que siempre será bienvenida y la apreciaré con todo el corazón. Disfruten de la comedera de estas fechas y que la dieta inicie en enero. Nos leemos por aquí. Sayo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación me dio para juntarlos en una situación que nunca de los nunca va a ocurrir T.T... solo en mi cabeza.**

**He aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

-letra normal- Diálogos

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y contenido de flashback (lo especificaré)

**-letra en negritas- **Anuncio del Flashback

**Ya estoy aquí nuevamente! La vez anterior me tardé en actualizar, así que esta ocasión quise que no sucediera nuevamente aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre :P No daré más vueltas al asunto y aquí les dejo el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Estaré ausente de la Aldea por un tiempo, aunque no sé cuánto en realidad. Procura no dejar vacía la nevera y trata de continuar con los ejercicios que realizamos en el entrenamiento, pero no te vayas a exceder con tus poderes. Volveré para ver los resultados. Con cariño, Trunks".<em>

Bra se encontraba recargada en el barandal afuera del departamento que amablemente le concedieron a ella y a su hermano los líderes de Konoha. No fue hasta ese momento que logró apreciar el gesto que Tsunade tuvo con ellos. El aire tibio que recorría la Aldea llegó a sus fosas nasales, inundando sus pulmones de aquel aroma a árboles y flores. Exhaló e inhaló nuevamente, en esta ocasión prestando la debida atención a los olores que se mezclaban. Todos ellos evocaban una sola palabra en la mente de la guerrera: libertad.

Por primera vez en toda su adolescencia dejó de lado la fascinación por los grandes edificios de concreto, las boutiques, los salones de belleza, los centros comerciales, las fiestas, las reuniones sociales y las banalidades. No podía negar que extrañaba ligeramente aquellos lugares que solía frecuentar con insistencia, pero la verdadera razón por la cual añoraba aquellos momentos no era por el ambiente, sino por la compañía.

Su vista surcó el bello cielo despejado tan azul como sus mismos ojos y trajo a su mente la tierna y alegre cara de su amiga pelinegra tan vigorosa y animada como siempre. Sabía a la perfección que la hija de Gohan no era fanática de esos lugares. Es más, la conocía tan bien, que podía leer en sus bellos ojos negros el fastidio que le provocaba la mención de visitar alguno de esos sitios, pero accedía gracias a la fortalecida amistad que las unía. Ella no lo había podido entender hasta ese momento. Siempre estuvo cerrada en sí misma y alababa su poder de convencimiento cuando Pan accedía a acompañarla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la acción de su mejor amiga era un acto de nobleza pura. En ese momento, pudo sentir una leve sacudida de adrenalina recorrer sus venas cuando pensó que Pan prefería mil veces salir a las montañas para entrenar con su abuelo Goku. Ya quería verla, se moría de ganas por verla y pedirle que tuvieran un enfrentamiento serio para medir sus poderes.

Apretó con fuerza la nota que su hermano le había escrito apresuradamente antes de verse con su equipo para salir de misión. Eso lo sabía muy bien por la letra escrita con rapidez. Llevó nuevamente el papel frente a sus ojos y lo releyó. Trunks también debía extrañar su hogar. Claro, debía añorar regresar a Capsule Corp y terminar todos los pendientes que dejó, incluso debía extrañar los entrenamientos con su padre.

Su padre. Su amado y orgulloso padre debía estar desesperado por no poder saber de ella. Cuántas ganas tenía de abrazarlo fuertemente a pesar de que quizá el frío príncipe se resistiera al afecto, de besarlo en su mejilla y darle la más grata de las sorpresas al decirle que ella deseaba ser su aprendiz, que ella deseaba que la entrenase en la cámara de gravedad. Ese sería motivo para ver a su padre llorar de felicidad, sin duda.

Cerró sus grandes ojos y su mente evocó el rostro de cierto pelinegro. Ese chico le había cambiado la vida. Le había hecho sentir lo que algunos llamaban "enamoramiento", aunque no estaba segura si aquello que sentía era genuino, ya que algunos chicos de su colegio también le hacían sentir algo parecido, aunque ese chico se llevaba el crédito. A ese de ojos negros, mirada tierna, sonrisa juguetona y personalidad seductora y bromista le había entregado toda su atención cuando apenas comenzaba a entrar a la pubertad. Sabía muy bien que Goten jamás le haría caso, simplemente por tratarse de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, pero aun así, ella no pudo apartar sus ojos del menor de los Son. A él también lo extrañaba horrores y deseaba mostrarle lo fuerte y madura que había conseguido ser en su experiencia en ese lugar.

Descubrió que los pelinegros de ojos tan profundos como el mismo abismo le atraían demasiado. En ese sitio que en un principio despreció, también se encontraba otro chico que le hacía sentir tanto o más que Goten. Sasuke Uchiha también la hacía temblar como gelatina a punto de ser comida cada vez que se topaba frente a frente con él. Era impropio de ella dejarse llevar así por esas sensaciones, cuando era ella la que normalmente provocaba eso en los hombres, pero era vulnerable ante los azabaches.

Una fuerte ventisca sopló de repente, sacudiendo su largo y azulado cabello con rudeza. La princesa trató de tomarlo con ambas manos y sujetarlo para evitar que siguiera revolviéndose, pero en su intento soltó la nota que su hermano le había escrito, siendo arrastrada por el indomable viento. Bra sólo pudo ver cómo el trozo de papel salía volando y se perdía en la inmensidad de la Aldea.

Sin perder más tiempo, salió volando de su departamento y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Kakashi había salido de misión con otro equipo ninja, así que los demás prefirieron dedicar ese tiempo para sus quehaceres personales y no entrenar como equipo, lo cual ella aprovecharía apropiadamente.

Al llegar concentró su ki para percibir algún tipo de presencia, pero no encontró. Enseguida realizó sus ejercicios de calentamiento tales como sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas y demás, pero todos esos simples y viles ejercicios los llevó a un nivel superior, uno que ni siquiera Guy-sensei y Lee habrían podido realizar. Después de eso, comenzó su lucha contra un oponente imaginario. Lanzó patadas y puñetazos al aire tal cual lo hacían Trunks y su padre cuando entrenaban solos. Se elevaba por los aires y se dejaba caer como un proyectil sin desviarse de su objetivo, causando desfiguros en el terreno. Se permitió lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía que explotaban y mandaban a volar algunos árboles.

Lejos del aparentemente deshabitado campo de entrenamiento caminaba el último de los Uchiha en dirección a los establecimientos de comida de Konoha. Su nevera necesitaba con urgencia ser llenada con alimentos varios para que el inquilino pudiera subsistir. Las conocidas calles de la Aldea le traían un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar sus años de infancia, cuando era feliz. En ese tiempo, recorría esa ruta en compañía de su gentil y protector hermano Itachi, a quien admiraba y envidiaba por tener un poder único en la familia. Era él quien se llevaba toda la aprobación de su padre y todas las altas expectativas recaían sobre sus hombros, incluso las de Sasuke mismo. Con un hermano así, el Uchiha menor también debía llenar esas expectativas e incluso tenía la ilusión de sobrepasarlas con arduo entrenamiento y con la dirección de su modelo a seguir, el cual siempre portaba una amable sonrisa dirigida solo para él.

Ahora no. Esta vez era él quien caminaba por esas calles completamente solo. Ningún Uchiha lo acompañaba en su cruel soledad. No se arrepentía de haber tomado la mejor decisión de regresar a Konoha donde le perdonaron por todos sus crímenes y lo aceptaron de vuelta como un ninja de élite, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con sentirse solo. Ni siquiera su nueva familia, el antiguo equipo siete, lograba llenar ese gran hueco que su familia dejó. Nada lo haría, porque ese hueco sólo lo podía llenar su padre, su madre y su hermano, pero ellos ya no estaban.

Siguió caminando hasta estar frente a la tienda donde compraba todos sus víveres. Estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando su vista periferia captó un objeto inusual. Giró completamente su cabeza y vio descender un trozo blanco de papel que el viento parecía querer depositar en su mano, la cual estiró para atraparlo. Desarrugó el maltratado papel y lo giró para leer el contenido.

Arrugó de nuevo el documento entre su mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo al momento de saltar de tejado en tejado, teniendo como destino el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi.

La peliazul continuaba con su agotador entrenamiento, recordando paso a paso todo lo que su hermano mayor le enseñó en las dos semanas que estuvo con él. Realmente había avanzado muchísimo bajo la tutela de Trunks, pero él claramente le dijo que quería ver resultados, así que estaba dispuesta a no decepcionarlo. Estaba dispuesta a no decepcionarse.

Entrenar sola no era su fuerte porque no tenía idea si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, pero continuó sola, ya que las únicas personas que sabían su secreto no podían ayudarla. Trunks, Shikamaru y Kakashi estaban fuera de la Aldea, y Tsunade no podía abandonar la inmensa torre de papeles que siempre se encontraba sobre su escritorio, así que lo mejor era seguir. Se detuvo un minuto para recuperar el aire que le faltaba. Gracias a ello pudo sentir el ki de una persona que se acercaba a donde estaba ella a una gran velocidad.

-¿Sasuke? ¡Es Sasuke! –se dijo asombrada y emocionada –_Tranquilízate, Bra. A lo mejor terminó sus deberes y ahora viene a entrenar solo, aunque esta es una muy buena oportunidad para estar a solas con él, ¡Qué emoción! El entrenamiento tendrá que esperar._

El Uchiha llegó a donde se encontraba su compañera y la encontró recostada en el verde pasto tranquilamente. La peliazul se incorporó e hizo ademán de sorprenderse por su presencia.

-¡Hola, Sasuke! No sabía que vendrías a entrenar tan temprano, ¿ya desayunaste? –la chica se le acercó al azabache hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió el azabache. Él creyó que podría sorprender a Bra realizando los ejercicios que su hermano mencionaba en la nota, pero en lugar de ello, la encontró holgazaneando y, además, pensando solo en comida.

-Nada. Sólo vine a ver si alguien estaba entrenando para que me invitara a comer, pero no había nadie hasta ahora, ¿entonces, vamos? –la guerrera no tenía prisa en mostrar sus poderes aún, ya que su meta no había sido alcanzada todavía.

Sasuke miró el entorno y lo encontró hecho pedazos. Árboles tirados con marcas claras de haber recibido explosiones, la tierra violentamente removida, hojas regadas por todas partes y, mirando detenidamente a la cuasi kunoichi frente a él, se encontraba llena de tierra y su respiración era levemente agitada. _"No te vayas a exceder con tus poderes"_ recordó que decía la nota. Ella estaba entrenando.

-Vamos a entrenar –propuso el Uchiha más como una orden.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? –se sorprendió Bra ante las palabras de su compañero. Eso parecía como un sueño hecho realidad. Bueno, había soñado salir con él acompañados del ocaso, frente a un bello llano, tomados de la mano y con él confesándole su amor, pero aquello de entrenar tampoco estaba tan mal. Por ese lado estaba todo genial, pero… Sasuke Uchiha era un shinobi sumamente poderoso. Entrenar con él resultaba una idea fascinante, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Si no se cuidaba, podría terminar revelando sus poderes y eso era lo que menos quería por el momento.

El hermano menor de Itachi no respondió la pregunta. Había sido lo suficientemente claro con la petición y no pensaba repetirla. Quería saber hasta qué punto había avanzado la chica, así que trataría de presionarla tanto como pudiese.

Los segundos pasaron y ellos seguían observándose mutuamente. Sus ojos se miraban fijamente, pero su atención se encontraba totalmente en los pensamientos que invadían su mente.

-_No soy tonta. Sé que algo está tramando Sasuke para pedirme que entrene con él._ ¿Por qué quieres que entrene contigo? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que yo soy una niña mimada y superficial que no tiene idea de lo que significa ser un shinobi, ¿a qué viene ese cambio de actitud ahora? –le preguntó directamente.

Sasuke sacó la nota de su bolsillo, la extendió y se la enseñó sin entregársela. Bra reconoció los trazos de su hermano y supo que aquel trozo de papel contenía las letras que Trunks le dedicó antes de partir. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su respiración se vio interrumpida ante la sorpresa.

-Quiero que me muestres todos tus poderes –lanzó las palabras como dagas que se clavaron directamente en el estómago de la saiyajin. Se sentía expuesta. Maldijo internamente a su hermano y su descuido al utilizar las palabras, pero más se maldijo a sí misma por no salir tras el papel que el viento se llevaba frente a sus ojos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –atinó a decir. Después razonó las palabras y se maldijo todavía más por lo tontas que sonaban, pero si lo negaba quizá podía salir bien librada de la situación.

-Esta nota va dirigida hacia ti –le dijo mientras guardaba el papel de nuevo en su bolsillo. Bra frunció el ceño ante tal acción. No parecía que el azabache tuviera la intención de devolverle la inscripción a su dueña.

-Si estás tan seguro de que esa nota es para mí, ¿por qué no me la devuelves?

-Lo repetiré una vez más. Entrena conmigo.

Bra apretó sus puños y su mandíbula hizo presión. Estaba a nada de acceder ante la hipnotizante idea de entrenar con alguien tan poderoso como lo era Sasuke Uchiha. Medir su avance con él era simplemente una idea casi imposible de rechazar. Si ya iba a decir que sí, tenía que sacar un provecho mayor, después de todo, ella era Bra Briefs, alguien tan inteligente como atractiva.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke. Entrenaré contigo, pero... –hizo una pequeña pausa. El pelinegro permaneció en silencio esperando que la chica continuara –A cambio quiero tener una cita contigo –sonrió triunfante. Si él quería ver sus poderes, no le saldría gratis.

-¿Sigues con eso? –preguntó neutro.

-Y seguiré si sigues negándote. Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que decir que sí, no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo salir con una chica tan hermosa como yo, o es que... ¿acaso no te gustan las chicas? –le dijo con una expresión de asombro combinada con decepción total -¿Eres gay?

-Por supuesto que me gustan las chicas –aclaró el portador del Sharingan sin inmutarse –Pero no estoy interesado en cualquiera.

-Eso lo dices porque te niegas a conocerme –le dijo con el tono más arrogante que tenía en su repertorio –Yo no soy una chica como cualquier otra y pronto te darás cuenta de ello –dio un salto hacia atrás y tomó su pose de pelea.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, identificando esa posición propia en las artes marciales y no del arte shinobi. Ahora recordaba con más fuerza que aquella chica no era una kunoichi, era una guerrera y pronto descubriría todo el poder que guardaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó la kunoichi de la Arena al saiyajin. Shikamaru y Kankuro también se veían expectantes a la respuesta de Trunks.<p>

-No, no puedo sentir sus presencias –decía visiblemente frustrado _–Por más que me concentro, no logro encontrar su ki, ¡maldición! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ –se preguntó más como un reproche a sí mismo por no poder detener aquel fenómeno.

-No te preocupes, Trunks. En cuanto se recupere el ninja que está en el hospital, le preguntaremos los detalles –dijo amablemente Shikamaru –Es una gran ventaja que hayas llegado a tiempo anoche para salvarlo. Gracias a ello, tendremos muchas respuestas.

-Es verdad, gracias de nuevo, Trunks. Fuiste de gran ayuda –la palabras de la ruda kunoichi sonaron livianas y sinceras –_Se movió incluso más rápido que el Raikage, y eso es decir demasiado. _

-Sí, esperaremos a que reaccione. Como Ino lo está atendiendo, estoy seguro de que se recuperará pronto –aseguró el pelilila, aún con el ceño fruncido por la angustia.

-Ino, ¿eh? Pues yo dudo mucho que vaya a reaccionar pronto –soltó aquellas palabras Temari. Tanto Trunks como Shikamaru voltearon a verla con expresión interrogante.

-¿Qué? A pesar de que llegaste a tiempo, el ninja perdió demasiado chakra y tiene heridas muy graves y profundas. Ni la misma Tsunade podría hacer que reaccione tan rápido –dijo con tono seguro y un poco soberbio.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –le concedió el usuario de las sombras.

-_Sí, claro. Te conozco, hermanita. Esas no fueron tus intenciones al hablar de la ninja de Konoha_ –pensó el marionetista viendo a la rubia con ojos inquisidores, pero no lo expresó en palabras.

Justo en ese momento, apareció la Yamanaka en la sala quitándose su cubrebocas y avanzando hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Cuál es el estado del ninja, Ino? –se apresuró a preguntar Shikamaru.

-Está fuera de peligro –anunció sonriente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones disponibles –Aun así, es probable que le tome varios días en reaccionar, aunque estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para que sea en el menor tiempo posible.

-Ven, se los dije. No hay mucho que puedas hacer por él, pero al menos está fuera de peligro y eso es lo importante, no te sientas triste –le dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó molesta la rubia Yamanaka -¡Al menos yo hice algo por él, no vi que tú hicieras algo por ayudar!

-No dije que no hiciste nada, solo dije que tu ayuda fue suficiente para sacarlo de peligro, pero tampoco te puedes exigir más si no puedes –le dijo con su típica sonrisa de lado cargada de superioridad.

-¡Hice más por él de lo que tú pudiste haber hecho sin mi presencia! –le restregó sumamente molesta. No entendía por qué de repente la ninja de la Arena se comportaba así con ella, cuando en ocasiones anteriores trabajaban sin ningún problema. Incluso el trato era casi nulo, hablaban lo necesario, pero cordialmente.

-¡Bah! –solo dijo en señal de menosprecio ante su argumento, lo que encendió más a Ino.

-¿Quieren dejar de discutir? Estamos en medio de una misión donde hay vidas en riesgo –trató de tranquilizar el Nara.

-Yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto, pero está bien, dejemos de lado lo que no se puede hacer y enfoquémonos en lo que sí podemos hacer –terminó la discusión Temari, dejando a Ino encendida de enojo ante tales insinuaciones de desprecio a sus ninjutsus médicos.

_-¿Pero quién se cree que es esta tipa para decirme eso? ¡Aaaaagggghhh! ¡Le voy a enseñar lo que es una verdadera ninja médico! _–pensó enfurecida.

-Bien –inició de nuevo la conversación el castaño –Antes que nada, me gustaría saber por qué este fenómeno ocurre en la noche, ¿por qué no en la mañana?

-Buena pregunta, Kankuro –incentivó Shikamaru.

-Cuando sentí que el ki del ninja se desvanecía, pude sentir también como otro ki aumentaba casi imperceptiblemente –reflexionó el guerrero.

-¿Otro ki? –repitió el hijo de Shikaku -¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Sí, completamente seguro –afirmó el de cabellos violetas.

-¿Qué se te ocurre, Shikamaru? –preguntó Ino.

-Muy sencillo. Eso que está provocando las desapariciones es un ser vivo, no un fenómeno sin cuerpo ni alma. Sea quien sea, está tratando de obtener poder a través de los seres vivos.

-Y eso no es todo –completó la reflexión Trunks –Sea lo que sea, sabe muy bien cómo controlar su propio ki para que nos sea imposible rastrearlo, lo que también hace imposible saber cuánto poder ha obtenido.

-No tenía idea de que hubiera ninjas capaces de controlar solamente la energía espiritual –dijo asombrada Temari.

-No los hay –respondió Shikamaru visiblemente preocupado. Su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados les transmitían angustia a los presentes.

-¿No los hay? Y ¿entonces? –dijo aún más asombrada la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-No sé a qué nos estamos enfrentando –terminó de decir el Nara -¿Tienes alguna idea, Trunks?

-_Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando_ –se dijo a sí mismo -¿Eh? No, no tengo idea, Shikamaru.

-Bien –dijo Ino levantándose de su sitio, llamando la atención de los demás –Probaré mi nuevo jutsu médico en el ninja para que pueda decirnos todo lo que sabe –miró a Temari de reojo y sonrió –Es claro que soy la única que puede hacer esto.

La Sabaku No afiló su mirada mientras veía a la otra rubia abandonar la sala.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? –le preguntó el castaño al pelinegro.

-Es un jutsu que tiene algunos riesgos para el usuario, pero Ino ha trabajado en ello, aunque no pensé que se sintiera con la confianza suficiente para probarlo ahora.

-Estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo –expresó Trunks, causando con ello que una emoción molesta invadiera a la rubia de la Arena.

Ino ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraba el ninja que estaba siendo atendido por una enfermera.

-Ino-san, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –preguntó la enfermera.

-No te preocupes, sólo necesito que estés aquí por si hay alguna complicación.

-Cuente con ello.

La rubia abrió su bolsa ninja y sacó una pequeña bola color café oscuro y la sostuvo entre sus finos dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

**Flashback**

_-Ino, no vuelvas a realizar ese jutsu, por favor. Esta vez el daño fue mínimo, pero no quiero ni pensar qué habría pasado si Choji hubiera quedado más grave –le regañaba la pelirrosa._

_La hija del clan Yamanaka se encontraba en una de las cómodas camas que el Hospital de Konoha tenía para brindar una mejor estancia a los enfermos o heridos que llegaban al lugar. _

_-Vamos, frentesota, no hagas drama. Fue para salvar a mi compañero de una muerte segura –le refutó la rubia._

_-¿Que no haga dramas, Ino-cerda? ¡No salvaste a Choji de una muerte segura, de lo contrario la que hubiera muerto sería otra!_

_-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero es un jutsu muy útil el que acabo de crear, no me lo puedes negar. Tengo que perfeccionarlo para reducir los riesgos, nada más. Shikamaru está apoyándome en eso._

_La pelirrosa médico dio un suspiro de resignación. Era verdad, el jutsu que su amiga Ino acababa de crear era de lo más útil en todos los sentidos, además de que solo un miembro del clan Yamanaka era capaz de realizarlo, así que supo que su amiga no se daría por vencida._

_-De acuerdo, Ino. Toma –le cedió una píldora de soldado –Estoy segura de que con esto lograrás reducir el mayor de los riesgos que tu técnica conlleva. Si la tomas antes de realizar tu jutsu, tus niveles de chakra no se verán afectados y no se reducirán hasta el punto de dejarte seca. _

_-¿Tú la hiciste? –preguntó conmovida por el gesto de su amiga y rival._

_-¡Por supuesto! Como tú no sabes prepararlas, alguien tan genio como yo tenía que hacerlas, ¿sino quién te salva la vida?_

_-Ya me lo imaginaba. Entonces seguro sabe horrenda esta cosa. Aún me pregunto cómo es que Naruto comía estas cosas tan asquerosas en su entrenamiento –le dijo en tono de burla._

_-¡Pues entonces no te las comas y muere, Ino-cerda!_

**Fin del Flashback**

-Muy bien, frentesota, veamos si con esto puedo reducir los riesgos como me dijiste. Si no, ya verás en cuanto vuelva.

La rubia puso la píldora en sus labios, la masticó y la tragó. Acto seguido, caminó junto al ninja que se encontraba postrado en la cama y se colocó a la altura de su cabeza, posicionó sus manos frente a ella, buscó tranquilizarse, realizó una serie de sellos y al instante un chakra de color verde emanaba alrededor de ella como si del ki de un guerrero Z se tratase.

_-¡Qué impresionante chakra!_ –pensó la enfermera que estaba de pie junto a Ino.

La kunoichi canalizó todo ese chakra hacia sus manos y enseguida las colocó sobre la frente del ninja, buscando restaurar el chakra que el shinobi había perdido durante su batalla mandando toda esa fuente de poder directamente al cerebro en combinación con otro jutsu mental, lo que permitiría enviar de manera más rápida y efectiva la información de sanidad del cerebro al resto del cuerpo, cerrando todas las heridas de gravedad que tuviera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el chunin abrió los ojos, dando indicación de haber recuperado la conciencia. Ante tal acción, la rubia comenzó a disminuir el flujo del chakra hasta extinguirlo por completo.

-¡Ino-san! –se apresuró la enfermera castaña para sostener a la débil ninja médico y evitar que saludara el frío suelo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –tranquilizó a la enfermera –_Tenías razón, Sakura. Esa píldora fue de gran ayuda_.

-¡Ino! –entraron a la sala todos sus compañeros.

-¡Shikamaru, lo hice, ha recobrado el conocimiento! –compartió su alegría con su mejor amigo, quien siempre estuvo a su lado perfeccionando junto a ella esa técnica.

-Lo sé. Trunks nos avisó que la presencia del ninja había aumentado a una velocidad impresionante –le hizo saber el pelinegro.

-Y no sólo eso, también tu ki aumentó de una manera impactante –halagó el pelilila.

-Vaya, después de todo sí eres de mucha ayuda –reconoció la rubia del chakra tipo viento.

-Sí, sí, muchas gracias, Ino; pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en lo que realmente importa –interrumpió el conmovedor momento el hermano mayor de Gaara.

Shikamaru se acercó al chunin de cabellera grisácea que al parecer seguía desorientado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ¿pero qué pasó?

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? –se acercó también el saiyajin.

-¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo –expresó el shinobi al reconocer el rostro de Trunks -¡Tú llegaste a salvarme, muchas gracias!

-No agradezcas, es mi deber. Dinos por favor qué fue lo que pasó.

-Sí. Recuerdo que estaba haciendo mi guardia nocturna en la frontera de la Aldea...

**Flashback**

_-Ya estoy aquí, Tsuki-san. Ve a descansar de tu larga jornada, yo te relevaré –anunció el chunin de cabellera grisácea._

_-Estoy realmente agotada, Daizu-san. Ahora que recuerdo, los ninja de Konoha dieron la indicación de permanecer al menos en parejas, nunca solos. Esperaré a que el ninja que te acompañará en tu guardia llegue –se ofreció la ninja._

_-No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Por favor, ve a descansar._

_-Pero..._

_-Anda. Mañana será un largo día tratando de buscar a nuestros compañeros y a los aldeanos._

_-¿Estás seguro? Me puedo quedar un poco más, no hay ningún problema._

_-Nada de eso. Ve a descansar._

_-De acuerdo, Daizu-san. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, Tsuki-san._

_La ninja se alejó de la frontera y se dirigió a su hogar. Minutos después de haberse quedado solo, el chunin sintió que una persona se situaba atrás de él. _

_-Al fin llegas. Tú estarás conmigo en la guardia ¿no?_

_El ninja volteó y encaró al que creyó era su compañero, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que era alguien que no pertenecía a la Aldea, ni al mundo shinobi. En un acto sorpresa, la mano de aquel sujeto tomó la cabeza del shinobi y la presionó._

_-¡Su... suéltame! –se quejó Daizu tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre, sin éxito._

_-He descubierto que la energía de ciertos humanos es más provechosa que el resto –la conciencia del ninja iba perdiéndose cada vez más, pero logró escuchar la voz de aquel individuo –He logrado identificar cuales humanos son los que requiero. Aun así, la energía que estoy buscando es más poderosa y no he logrado encontrarla por ningún lado. Al parecer tú tampoco sabes nada._

_El chunin deseaba pedir ayuda, gritar que lo socorrieran, pero su fuerza se perdía a medida que los segundos pasaban._

_-Este sujeto... está... está absorbiendo mi chakra –razonó. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, realizó unos sellos y lanzó una gran bola de fuego directo al rostro de su agresor, lo que hizo que le soltara la cabeza. Al desaparecer el humo que dejó el jutsu del elemento fuego, pudo distinguir que el individuo no había sufrido ningún daño. Pocos segundos después, su estómago era atravesado por una de las manos del enemigo. _

_-Qué rápido –pensó al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre por la boca._

_-Parece que alguien viene –escuchó decir al sujeto antes de sentir como su mano salía de su estómago y en tan solo un segundo, el enemigo desapareció. El ninja se desvaneció, impactándose contra el suelo. _

_-¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, no! Estás muy herido –trató de levantarlo el saiyajin -¿Quién te hizo esto? -intentó que el ninja hablara, pero no lo consiguió._

_Ante la sensación de alivio que la presencia de Trunks le devolvió, el shinobi sobreviviente se permitió perder la conciencia en ese instante, siendo sostenido por los fuertes brazos del guerrero._

**Fin del flashback**

-Entonces nuestra teoría es correcta –comenzó a hablar Shikamaru –Es un ser vivo que absorbe la energía de otros seres vivos.

-Es por eso que los civiles dejaron de desaparecer y en su lugar, comenzaron a desaparecer ninjas –dijo Kankuro.

-Y no solo es capaz de absorber el chakra de sus víctimas, también él puede conseguir información mientras absorbe dicho chakra –analizó Temari.

-Dijo que buscaba una fuente de energía más poderosa, ¿se referirá a la de los Biju? –expresó Ino, temiendo que Akatsuki resurgiera.

-No, lo dudo mucho. El sujeto dijo que Daizu no sabía nada acerca de la energía que estaba buscando, y él obviamente sabe sobre la existencia de las bestias con cola –respondió el Nara.

-Eso hace más obvio el motivo por el cual sólo ataca por las noches –analizó Kankuro –Lo hace para hacer menos perceptibles sus movimientos, lo que quiere decir que es vulnerable ante la presencia de un grupo de ninjas.

-Es probable –habló el saiyajin –Pero creo que no debemos confiarnos ante un sujeto que controla su ki a voluntad. Puede darnos una gran sorpresa.

* * *

><p>La silueta de dos personas a punto de comenzar un enfrentamiento se distinguía entre la espesa arboleda que se mecía de un lado a otro a causa del revoltoso viento. Ambos, a su estilo, permanecían inmóviles en estado de alerta, esperando que alguno comenzara a moverse y atacar. La silueta más pequeña y femenina conservaba fielmente su posición de pelea justa para defenderse o atacar, asemejando la de cierto guerrero Z de gran experiencia que defendió la Tierra cuando se enfrentó por primera vez al Príncipe de los Saiyajin; mientras que la silueta alta y masculina permanecía en una posición neutral, de pie sin intención aparente de moverse de su cómodo lugar, pero que si lo requería, podía abandonar esa zona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas tomar tu posición de pelea? –preguntó la peliazul al ver a su oponente demasiado relajado.

-No necesito esforzarme demasiado.

-¿Te estás confiando? ¡Já! Grave error, Sasuke. Te daré una sorpresa –le dijo en tono decidido, ensanchando sus labios en una sonrisa retadora.

**Flashback**

_Era imposible. Los días pasaban y el entrenamiento era cada vez más pesado. Lo sentía. Sentía que avanzaba con cada lección que aprendía de su hermano mayor, pero todavía no era suficiente. Él era mucho más fuerte, más veloz y más inteligente, sin mencionar la experiencia que llevaba a cuestas. Ante eso, Bra se sentía en clara desventaja._

_-¿Eso es todo? Creí que habías dicho que en esta ocasión me ganarías._

_-¡Cállate, Trunks! Aún no termino –se lanzó la guerrera con todo para atacar a su hermano. Un golpe. Solo un golpe necesitaba darle para que sintiera todo el poder saiyajin de Bra Briefs._

_-Con esto no lograrás nada, hermanita. Eres demasiado lenta._

_-¿Lenta? ¡Ya verás lo lenta que puedo ser! –seguía intentando por todos los medios impactar su endurecido puño contra el rostro o el estómago de su entrenador, daba igual. Su cuerpo le pedía que parase un momento para tomar un respiro, pero ante las provocaciones de su hermano no podía detenerse a descansar. Eso la convertiría en una débil ante los ojos de Trunks y ante sus mismos ojos. Tenía que continuar._

_-Sólo aumentaste un poco más tu fuerza, pero no es suficiente –seguía provocándola de manera divertida. Él solo se concentraba en esquivar los enfurecidos golpes que su pequeña hermana deseaba con todas sus fuerzas impactarle. _

_-¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras! –a cada minuto se sentía más y más enfurecida, lo que se mezclaba con la adrenalina que recorría sus venas._

_-Es todo por hoy –de repente se escuchó la voz seria del saiyajin._

_-Eso… ¿eso es todo? ¡No, no quiero! ¡Quiero seguir hasta golpearte! –bramó la desesperada guerrera._

_-No, Bra. La lección de hoy no se enfocó en la cuestión física, que debo decir es de un excelente nivel, te felicito. Lo que quise mostrarte hoy es el efecto que las provocaciones tienen en el rendimiento de un guerrero –tomó un poco de agua y después se sentó en el verde pasto. Su hermana imitó la acción._

_-¿De qué me estás hablando? –preguntó aún molesta por la interrupción de su entrenamiento._

_-Eres muy fácil de provocar. Si en una batalla real te dejas llevar por las provocaciones del enemigo, eso nublará tu sentido de juicio y cometerás muchos errores, que incluso pueden costarte la vida o la vida de tus compañeros._

_-¡Claro que no soy fácil de provocar! _

_-¿No? No te cierres, por favor –le dijo en tono amable y paciente –Mira, ahora que estás sentada, tomaste agua y un poco de aire, dime qué fue lo que falló esta vez para que no pudieras golpearme._

_-¿Qué falló? Pues que me hace falta más velocidad, no es la gran cosa._

_-¿Estás segura que sólo fue eso?_

_-¡Sí!_

_-Y dime, Bra, ¿qué se te ocurre que pudiste hacer para golpearme si estabas consiente de tu falta de velocidad?_

_La guerrera tomó su barbilla y meditó en la pregunta de su hermano._

_-Bueno, quizá pude haber pensado en una distracción para que dejaras de concentrarte y así poder darte ese golpe –le respondió._

_-¡Bien! –incentivó Trunks –Entonces si pudiste pensar en esto, ¿por qué te enfocaste en aumentar tu velocidad si sabías que te era imposible? _

_La princesa se quedó callada formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios. Se dejó provocar ante las palabras que Trunks le decía durante el combate. Su hermano tenía razón, sus emociones nublaron su raciocinio y por eso perdió._

_Pero no lo podía aceptar. Ella era Bra Briefs, la hija de Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin. No podía permitirse ser así de débil, tenía que entrenar mucho más si quería superar a cualquier oponente en fuerza y velocidad, tenía que ser ella la que manejara la situación, no que la manejaran a ella. _

_-Por eso es que debo entrenar mucho más, para no ser una debilucha a la que puedan provocar con esas palabras –se levantó del suelo y caminó unos cuantos pasos para comenzar a practicar su velocidad._

_-No Bra, no me entendiste. Tienes que mantener todo el autocontrol posible para evitar caer en esas provocaciones, no importa si eres fuerte o no –trató de razonar Trunks._

_-Yo soy la hija de Vegeta. No voy a perdonar nunca a nadie que se atreva a cuestionar mis poderes. Si lo hace, le daré una paliza para que le quede bien claro de lo que soy capaz –dijo con toda la entereza que podía caracterizar a un guerrero. El poder que tanto ambicionaba su padre era entendido finalmente por su princesa. _

_-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí –pensó cansado el saiyajin._

**Fin del flashback**

-_Respira, Bra. Esto será pan comido. Le demostraré a Sasuke que ya no soy una niña mimada y consentida –_pensó dándose valor. Sabía perfectamente que su oponente no era cualquier persona. Aquel azabache era considerado uno de los mejores ninja de la Aldea y de todas las Naciones Shinobi, agregando a la ecuación lo que ella sentía por él, así que en conjunto, solamente podía tenerlo en un pedestal y sería un desafío para ella poder superarlo.

-_Veamos cuales son esos poderes que tratan ustedes de ocultar –_el pelinegroestaba decidido a descubrir el misterio de los dos guerreros.

-Vamos, Sasuke, ¿no piensas atacar? ¿O es que acaso te da miedo? –se burló la guerrera.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja en señal de incredulidad en todos los sentidos. La chica frente a él jamás había usado ese tipo de palabras, o al menos él no la había escuchado proferir tal cosa; además, se estaba refiriendo a él, se preguntaba si era tan tonta como para decir que Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo siquiera a algo. Pero, analizando detenidamente su frase, ésta le indicaba que estaba demasiado confiada de sus poderes, por el atisbo de arrogancia que logró percibir. Ese último pensamiento logró dibujarle una sonrisa de lado en su atractivo rostro.

-Si estás tan segura de ti misma, ataca tú primero –le retó.

A estas alturas, la soberbia que emanaba del shinobi se estaba volviendo algo molesta, para ser sincera.

-_Está bien, es lógico que piense de esa manera porque no me conoce. De cualquier forma, le enseñaré quién es la más fuerte aquí –_pensó levemente irritada –De acuerdo, tú lo pediste –dijo lo más serena posible y, en un segundo, desapareció de la vista del pelinegro.

-_¿Dónde está? –_se dijo mientras volteaba rápidamente de un lado a otro, buscando una cabellera llamativamente azul por los alrededores con los ojos tan abiertos como le fuese posible.

-¡Aquí estoy! –anunció apareciendo detrás de Sasuke, empinando un kunai que estuvo a nada de clavarle en la espalda, sin embargo, el Uchiha también era veloz, así que logró voltearse y detener la trayectoria del kunai con su espada que desenfundó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-_¿Desde cuándo obtuvo esa gran velocidad? –_pensó grandemente asombrado por el movimiento que su compañera acababa de hacer segundos atrás.

Sus armas dejaron el contacto y ambos retrocedieron.

-_Es demasiado pronto, pero… -_cerró los ojos y enseguida los abrió.

Bra sonrió ampliamente de satisfacción. El ver la membrana de sangre en los ojos de aquel guapo pelinegro le indicaba que había hecho las cosas extremadamente bien. En los entrenamientos con sus demás compañeros, Sasuke no tenía la necesidad de activar su Sharingan con ninguno. Sabía de sobra que él y Naruto tenían un poder extraordinario. También sabía que ambos se habían enfrentado alguna vez llegando hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero después de eso, nunca los vio enfrentarse en serio. Con Sakura, bueno, era otra historia. Naruto y ella accedían a entrenar con la pelirrosa gustosamente, pero en las escasas ocasiones en que vio a Sakura y Sasuke entrenar juntos, ante la tan insistente petición de la primera, él la derrotaba sin sudar ni una sola gota y de una manera humillantemente rápida.

Con ella, por primera vez, se tomaba en serio un entrenamiento.

-_Recuerdo que Naruto y Kakashi-sensei me dijeron que ver directamente el Sharingan era peligroso. Entiendo –_la princesa cerró los ojos y retomó su posición de pelea –_No importa, no necesito verlo._

-¿Pelearás sin usar tus ojos? –la ceja de Sasuke volvió a elevarse.

Bra emitió una pequeña risa sin despegar sus labios, un gesto de arrogancia tan característico de su padre.

-Así es. No necesito verte para saber cuáles son tus movimientos –dijo satisfecha y agradecida por su habilidad de sentir el ki.

-Eso lo veremos –mencionó el azabache antes de utilizar toda su velocidad y atravesar la pierna de su compañera con la espada, pero Bra lo sintió y se elevó velozmente por los aires, levitando por unos cuantos segundos y cayendo de nuevo al suelo lejos del shinobi.

Sasuke la observó y de nuevo se desplazó rápidamente buscando un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Bra lo sintió y se preparó para la danza guerrera.

Golpes, patadas, rodillazos y codazos iban y venían, siendo todos y cada uno de ellos esquivados por los adversarios. El pelinegro se sorprendió por la velocidad y destreza que la Briefs tenía. Gracias a su Sharingan, podía ver perfectamente los rápidos movimientos de su compañera y esquivar sus ataques, pero él empleaba esa misma velocidad y ella los esquivaba sin siquiera verlo.

La danza de algunos minutos cesó y de nuevo tomaron su distancia.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te cansaste? –volvió a proliferar soberbia en sus palabras la guerrera.

-¿Puedes sentir el chakra? _Eso explicaría su habilidad para esquivar mis ataques._

-Así es –hizo una pausa, como meditando sus próximas palabras y luego prosiguió –Nosotros le llamamos ki, pero supongo que es lo mismo.

-_Chakra, ki o como se llame, esa es una gran habilidad, pero sentirlo y predecir de esa manera los ataques no es propio de cualquiera. Ni siquiera Karin preveía de esa manera al enemigo, mucho menos a esa velocidad –_guardó su espada y relajó sus músculos, retomando su posición neutra –_Si es buena en taijutsu, entonces atacaré a larga distancia._

-_No percibo ningún movimiento de Sasuke, ¿se habrá rendido? ¡No! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –_pensó al sentir el ki de su compañero elevarse, como si también fuera capaz de sentir su chakra revolverse y prepararse para algo grande.

-**Katon: ****Gōkakyū no **_**Jutsu **__–_en seguida, Bra sintió una gran cantidad de calor aproximarse a ella rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –se elevó rápidamente, tratando de esquivar la gran bola de fuego que sentía acercarse a ella. Esa bola gigantesca se estrelló en el bosque, quemando al instante los árboles que logró impactar.

-¡Ahora! –el Uchiha había preparado su maniobra. En un rápido movimiento, desplegó una gran Shuriken y la lanzó en dirección a la guerrera, usando el Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, es decir, ocultando una shuriken en la sombra de otra.

Bra percibió que algo se acercaba precipitadamente a ella cortando el viento a su paso. Era imposible esquivar lo que quiera que fuese, debido a la rapidez con la que había actuado el ninja. Sasuke sonrió de lado, derrotar a la supuestamente poderosa guerrera había sido pan comido.

Todo pasó tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. El Uchiha menor pudo ver con su Sharingan que Bra no pensaba esquivar el ataque. En lugar de eso, percibió cómo su energía interior de color azul se agitaba como si estuviera en una olla hirviendo a punto de estallar y, al momento, liberaba vertiginosamente el llamado ki. De tal magnitud fue el poder de su ki, que todo salió volando violentamente, incluyendo ambas shuriken.

Al reducirse aquel alboroto, la peliazul trató de normalizar su respiración. Ella estaba algo agitada, pero todavía conservaba gran parte de su energía. Sasuke, por otro lado, no presentaba síntomas de cansancio a pesar de haber usado un poco más de chakra en sus dos últimos ataques.

-¡Es mi turno de atacar! –gritó Bra mientras estiraba su mano hacia el frente y formaba una bola de energía. Cuidó hacerla pequeña y sin tanto poder, simplemente para medir las habilidades de su oponente y, posteriormente, evaluar si era suficiente o si podía agrandar un poco más el tamaño y poner más energía. Sin abrir aún los ojos, la guerrera lanzó la bola de energía en dirección al ki del shinobi.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! –pensó asombrado. Ningún tipo de técnica que él conociera tenía las características que esa bola resplandeciente tenía. La forma esférica de la técnica le recordó al Rasengan de Naruto, sin embargo, el color era diferente y, además, esa técnica no podía ser lanzada. La de Bra sí -No puedo dejar que me alcance –pensó al ver como aquella cosa extraña se dirigía hacia él rápidamente.

El hermano menor de Itachi se lanzó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el contacto con aquella esfera, sin embargo, tras colisionar contra un árbol a sus espaldas, la explosión que aquello provocó logró alcanzarlo levemente, obligándolo a salir lanzado hacia adelante por las ondas de choque. Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero hizo uso de sus perfectos reflejos para retomar el control de su cuerpo y aterrizar de pie, dando un par de giros en el aire para conseguirlo.

-Vaya, eres rápido. Me pregunto si eres capaz de esquivar más de éstas –le dijo amenazadoramente mientras se formaban dos bolas de energía más. Una en cada mano. El portador del Sharingan se preparó para el ataque, esta vez flexionando sus rodillas y abriendo sus brazos para lanzarse al lado contrario de esas esferas, no perdiendo de vista a Bra, quien había dado un salto y daba la impresión de estar flotando en el cielo.

La peliazul lanzó una bola primero y en seguida la otra, formando otras dos bolas consecutivamente.

-Ya veo, ella no necesita demasiado tiempo para reunir energía en la palma de su mano como el Rasengan o el Chidori –analizó el azabache mientras esquivaba las esferas que no dejaban de caer. Parecía una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, solo que el destino de ellas era explotar en el firme suelo que se deformaba ante aquel ataque.

Lejos del campo de entrenamiento, en la imponente y señorial Mansión Hyuuga se encontraban cuatro ninjas disfrutando de su día libre.

-Hinata, deja un momento la cocina y ya vente a sentar con nosotros –le insistió por quinta vez en el día el chico Inuzuka que se encontraba en el patio observando el entrenamiento de Tenten.

-En un momento salgo, Kiba-kun. Ya casi está lista la comida.

-Se ve que Hinata no ha dejado su amor por la cocina –señaló el Aburame.

-Ya la conoces. Desde que ese cabeza hueca de Naruto le dijo que sería una buena esposa se lo ha tomado muy en serio. Con decirte que ha estado ensayando sin parar el platillo favorito del tonto ese.

-¿Te refieres al ramen?

-Ese mismo. Lo único que agradezco es que Hinata nos pida que probemos sus platillos, ¿verdad, Akamaru?

-¡Woff woff!

-Listo, chicos. Espero que les guste –dijo gentilmente la ninja de ojos de luna, invitándolos a que pasaran al comedor.

Una vez acomodados sus amigos en el comedor, la muchacha al servicio de los Hyuuga comenzó a servir la comida.

-¡Huele delicioso! –le alabó la castaña al percibir el exquisito aroma del patillo frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias, Tenten –dijo sonrojada ante el halago de su mejor amiga.

-Tenten tiene razón, Hinata, esto huele y sabe de maravilla. Estoy seguro de que Naruto se sentirá orgulloso de que seas su esposa.

-¡Kiba-kun! –la aludida estuvo a nada de dar el porrazo ante las palabras del chico-perro, pero recobró la compostura.

-Te aprovechas porque sabes que Neji no está cerca para cerrarte la boca, ¿verdad? –decía la maestra de armas riendo a carcajadas por el comentario de Kiba y la reacción de la Hyuuga.

-¿Dónde está Neji? –preguntó Shino.

-Pregúntale a Tenten. Ella debe saber muy bien todo lo que el primo de Hinata hace –dijo de nuevo Kiba con toda la intención de molestar a la castaña.

-Yo no sé todo lo que Neji hace –le contestó levemente sonrojada –Pero sé que está en una misión porque es mi compañero de equipo.

-Sí, Neji-niisan estará fuera de la Aldea por un buen tiempo.

-¿Y no lo extrañas, Tenten? –seguía molestando el Inuzuka.

-Para nada. Neji casi nunca quiere entrenar conmigo para perfeccionarme en las armas, sólo quiere que le ayude a entrenar sus técnicas de línea sucesoria. A decir verdad, me la estoy pasando mejor sin él –dijo en tono de fastidio recordando lo poco serio que su compañero era en los entrenamientos que a ella le favorecían y a él no.

-Aquí nadie te cree –reía divertido Kiba. Casi nunca se relacionaba con el equipo de Neji, mucho menos con la castaña que ahora fastidiaba, por lo que le resultaba hilarante burlarse de los sonrojos de la maestra de armas, así como a veces pasaba el rato iluminando de rojo el rostro de su querida amiga Hinata.

-Sí, qué gracioso –Tenten no era conocida por ser callada y sumisa como la prima de su compañero de equipo. Ella era parlanchina, burlona y sarcástica –Pero mira quién habla, el chico que casi hipoteca su casa por invitar a la tragona de Bra a comer –se rió de la manera más escandalosa que pudo al ver que ahora el castaño era quien tenía la cara como un farol.

-Y eso no es todo –intervino el chico de los insectos –Justo ahora está ahorrando todo lo de sus misiones para volver a salir con ella.

Tenten al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar una risotada que claramente podía ser escuchada en los países vecinos, mientras que la cara de Kiba era tan roja como un pimiento y sostenía una mirada asesina al Aburame.

-¡No es cierto! ¿De dónde sacas eso? –preguntó aún sonrojado con el fin de salvar aunque sea un poco de su dignidad.

-Tú mamá te descubrió guardando ese dinero mientras decías en voz alta que en esta ocasión cumplirías todos sus caprichos –dijo como si del clima estuviese hablando y no de algo tan íntimo de su amigo.

Todos los presentes se reían sin parar del dueño de Akamaru, mientras el chico no hallaba donde esconder la cabeza. Aun así, no quitaba el dedo del renglón: invitaría de nuevo a salir a Bra Briefs.

* * *

><p>La lluvia de bolas de energía cesó y la guerrera le permitió un respiro al pelinegro. Descendió al suelo lentamente fijándose muy bien en donde aterrizar.<p>

Justo cuando alzó la mirada, el rostro de Sasuke se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, lo cual habría provocado una de dos: sonrojar a la guerrera hasta desmayarse como Hinata frente a Naruto, o seguir un impulso escondido desde hace tiempo y besarlo justo ahí. Aquellas dos opciones se vieron nulificadas por un significativo detalle: los ojos de Bra se cruzaron directamente con el Sharingan de Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, qué les pareció? Ya se sabe cada vez más qué pasa en Suna y a qué se van a enfrentar Trunks y los demás. Ni siquiera yo sé qué va a pasar XD! Y bueno, Kiba por lo visto no entiende de razones, ya hasta se está preparando para salir de nuevo con Bra jajaja y lo más importante, qué tal el entrenamiento de Sasuke y Bra? :O! A decir verdad, no me imaginaba una mejor manera de hacer que estos dos estuvieran en un mismo lugar sin que una quisiera aprovecharse de él y el otro quisiera salir huyendo de la presencia de la loca guerrera y, bueno, éste fue el resultado. Sé que a lo mejor quieren que de una buena vez Bra los mate a todos y sea la emperatriz del universo shinobi muajajaja! Pero no, le tengo reservado un momento en especial para que todos sepan quién es ella. Cómo terminará el entrenamiento?! <strong>

**Anastasia: Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que este fic ha sido de tu agrado y que tanto las parejas como la historia te animen a seguirlo de cerca. Aquí el nuevo capi, qué te pareció? Espero volver a leerte y saber tu opinión, que siempre es bienvenida y me ayuda a saber qué es lo que les gusta y qué no. Abrazos y besos miles :D**

**Mile: Ya no esperes más, aquí está la actualización! Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión de la historia y te prometo que no la abandonaré ni dejaré pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar, en lo medida de lo posible, claro. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos! Espero volver a leerte y me digas qué te pareció este capi.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y por favor, dejen sus reviews, que me animan a seguir con este proyecto y actualizar más seguido :P Les deseo mucha suerte y mis mejores deseos para mis lectores, no por ser año nuevo, sino porque todos los días es una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien ;) **

**Nos leemos pronto. Sayo...**


End file.
